Arpeggio : Quintuple Pom-Pom
by Mas Dongo
Summary: 5 tahun yang lalu, 10 kapal selam Rusia terkutuk bersatu. Kapal-kapal ini disebut Black Fleet. Berdasarkan Admiralty Code, kapal fog apapun yang melihat mereka harus menenggelamkannya. Mereka adalah kapal unik yang mempunyai jiwa manusia. Kini, hanya tersisa 4 saja yaitu Oscar "Kursk", Delta III Strecth "Oreburg", AS-12 "Losharik", dan... hey kapal apa ini? Ini bukanlah Thypoon!
1. Chapter 1

Sudah berapa lama saya vakum dari dunia Fanfiction. BOCAH-DONGO kembali lagi. Kini saya sudah berganti nama menjadi Mas Dongo. Panggil saja saya begitu.

Langsung saja.

* * *

 **Quintuple Pom-Pom**

 **Author :** **Мас Донго**

 **Disclaimer by : Yang buat LOL**

* * *

Air laut yang tenang khas samudera pasifik ditambah matahari yang bersinar membelah kabut. Sebuah kapal berwarna hitam dengan gambar tribal yang menyala ungu di sekujur badan membelah ombak yang kecil.

Seperti yang kita tahu, kapal dengan 4 kubah meriam 8" itu bukanlah kapal biasa. Kapal dari kelas Pensacola tersebut merupakan _fog_. Itu ditambah seorang wanita yang berdiri diatas kubah _director_ dengan dua lingkaran ungu yang berputar mengelilinginya. Gadis itu yakin kali ini tak akan ada kapal atau pesawat yang ia temui.

Namun, kali ini bukan itu masalahnya. Radarnya mendeteksi benda tak dikenal mendekat sangat cepat dan tertampil hologramnya. Ia terkejut karena baru kali ini ia baru menyadari ada objek mendekat yang baru terdeteksi 40 km. Menurut pengamatannya, ia membawa hulu ledak korosif. Rudal itu akan menghantam 40 detik semenjak terdeteksi.

"Apa ini?!" ucapnya terkejut.

Mari kita berpindah 35 km ke sebelah tenggara, sebuah rudal hitam panjang dengan sayap panjang namun lurus kecil melaju hanya 10 meter diatas air. Agak mirip Harpoon, namun ini lebih panjang. Ia melaju amat kencang hingga mencapai 1 km/s. Malas menerjemahkannya? 3600 km/jam. Kecepatannya lebih dari cukup untuk membelah air yang ada dibawahnya.

Waktu tersisa 30 detik lagi. Lubang-lubang terbuka disekujur kapal dan satu per satu rudal meluncur vertikal memburu target super cepat. Total 30 rudal meluncur. Butuh beberapa detik hingga akhirnya pada titik 15 km mereka berhasil mendekati rudal tersebut.

Namun, rudal hitam itu bukan rudal bodoh yang akan memakan umpan model apapun. Tak diduga, _Flare_ dilepaskan dan rudal mulai melakukan manuver _barrel roll._ Tentu, interseptor meleset dan hanya mengenai air. Sekaligus itu membuat wanita itu melompat dengan mata terbelalak. _Fog_ tak punya senjata seperti itu. Ia segera mengaktifkan _klein field_.

"Tidak mungkin! Manuver macam apa itu?! Ini pasti Kursk?!" pekiknya.

Beberapa manuver seperti _roll, banking turn,_ bahkan _kulbit_ ditambah pengecoh membuatnya selamat dari kejaran rudal pemburu. Bahkan beberapa kali terlihat ia menembak rudal lain hingga hancur.

11 kilometer, badan utama tiba-tiba terhempas ke belakang menyisakan sebuah peluru panjang dengan diameter 36 cm dan panjang 2,5 meter. Peluru itu berakselerasi dengan roket lurus menuju target. Sangat cepat bahkan tak bisa terkejar.

Waktu yang ia kira cukup untuk mengaktifkan _klein field_ tiba-tiba drastis berkurang dengan kecepatan 2 kali lipat. Sekujur tubuhnya lemas hingga jatuh terduduk, pupil matanya mengecil berbanding terbalik dengan mulut dan kelopak matanya yang melebar. Ia lambat dalam mengaktifkan _klein field_ yang masih melingkupi setengah kapal.

"Ini terlalu cepat! Ini terlalu cepat!" teriaknya.

 _Wave armor_ muncul mencoba menutupi bagian yang belum terlindungi, bahkan hingga 5 lapis. Namun, tiba-tiba pelindung-pelindung itu itu menampakan sebuah lubang yang segaris. Wanita itu menggeram mengerahkan seluruh tenaganya untuk memperbaiki lubang tersebut, tetapi itu belum cukup. Dan akhirnya rudal- bukan, lebih tepatnya roket peluru yang sudah mendekati 2 km/s dan terus bertambah menembus pelindung dengan sangat mudah dan ia sudah tak ada harapan.

Mungkin saya harus meralat. Ia lebih mirip Kalibr, bukan Harpoon.

'Dumm!'

Peluru tersebut menghantam tepat bagian tengah kapal beberapa puluh senti mendekati daerah _klein field_. Bola hitam segera terbentuk cukup besar menutupi anjungan. Suara desiran terdengar amatlah kencang ditambah riakan air dan energi hitam yang berkumpul. Bola itu kemudian lenyap menyisakan bekas gilingan bola yang menganga lebar

Kapal itu segera meledak hebat bahkan ujung haluan dan buritan tak terlihat. Puing-puing berterbangan ke segala arah. Hampir tak ada yang tersisa. Sisa-sisa lambung kapal yang masih ada perlahan tenggelam.

Sementara kita pergi 134,7 km dari situ tepatnya 42 km sebelah utara Kepulauan Solomon.

Seorang wanita bersurai hitam pendek di atas sebuah anjungan kapal selam hitam tertawa sadis. Tubuhnya dilingkupi 2 lingkaran hitam yang berputar. Hologramnya menampakan kapal yang perlahan tenggelam dari atas. Ia perlahan menghentikan tertawanya dan terdiam. Ia memejamkan matanya dan mendesah. Sebuah senyum mengembang di bibirnya.

"K-336. Tidurlah dengan tenang di dasar laut. Janjimu telah kupenuhi. Aku sudah mengalahkan lawanmu," ucapnya perlahan.

Kapal selam menyemburkan air di haluannya dan perlahan tenggelam.

* * *

 **Suatu tempat di Jepang, 12.43, 24 Februari 2056**

"Alpha 3. Disini nihil."

Seorang tentara sedang memainkan interkomnya. Ia tak mengira operasi kali ini memakan 28 korban. Jumlah begitu banyak hanya untuk menangkap 2 orang.

Beberapa orang juga masih mengecek reruntuhan kota modern yang telah ditinggalkan. Suasana tambah gelap. Ditambah abu dari gunung meletus yang mulai berjatuhan, suasana makin tambah mencekam.

"Abu Gunung Ontake sudah melingkupi kota. Berbahaya untuk peralatan tempur. Lebih baik perintahkan pasukan mundur."

" _Roger_!"

Ia membalikan badannya dan berteriak, "Bravo! Bravo!"

Semua tentara segera berkumpul. Akhirnya, mereka bisa melepas penat dan ketegangan ditambah tak akan menjadi korban selanjutnya -setidaknya untuk hari ini-.

Tadi, mereka ditugaskan memburu target yang diduga _mental model_. Namun seperti halnya _mental model_ , mereka amat sangat sulit. Tak hanya helikopter Apache Longbow, F-3 _stealt fighter_ juga dikerahkan untuk memporak-porandakan kota. Tetapi, setelah dibom di tempat yang ditentukan, selalu saja ada mayat yang muncul dengan lubang menganga lebar di dadanya. Pergerakan mereka yang sekilas diantara gedung ditambah suara dentuman super keras menjadikan sebuah _psyci terror_ tersendiri. Hingga 100 orang atau satu unit yang dikerahkan, seperempatnya tewas, dan lebih dari setengah luka-luka.

Untung, beberapa menit yang lalu mereka kehilangan jejak. Setelah dicari di seluruh kota, jejak _graviton_ benar-benar tak ditemukan.

Setelah mendapatkan sedikit pengarahan, pasukan dan mayat segera diangkut menggunakan truk-truk. Tak lama, Truk-truk itu lekas pergi.

Suasana kota tersebut semakin hening. Tak ada suara apapun selain kayu yang jatuh akibat bekas tembakan yang genting. Abu semakin lama semakin menebal menutupi jalanan dan puluhan mobil yang ditinggalkan begitu saja.

Beberapa menit setelah itu sesosok perempuan 20-an bersurai _ponytail_ putih dengan pakaian kasual dengan celana panjang penuh saku timbul keluar dari salah satu reruntuhan. Di kedua tangannya tergenggam 2 _double barrel pistol_ dengan kaliber 15,6 mm, pantas saja suaranya amatlah keras. Ia mengarahkan kesana-kemari; namun, ia tak merasakan hawa panas di seluruh kota. Peta hologram yang muncul juga tak menunjukan.

"Losharik! Semuanya aman!" teriaknya.

Dari situ juga keluar seorang gadis dengan surai kuncir dua berwarna sama. Ia juga memakai pakaian yang sama. Yang membedakannya hanyalah ia lebih kecil dan tangannya hanya terdapat sepucuk pistol PSS lengkap dengan peredam. Pistol itu cukup kecil untuk dimasukan ke dalam bajunya.

"Mereka benar-benar tak ada," ucapnya.

"Mereka kembali ke utara. Kita akan pergi sekarang. Terlebih…"

Ia mendongakan kepalanya ke atas. Langit semakin gelap dan abu vulkanik terus turun menutupi tanah hitam bekas ledakan. Tangan Losharik mengadah kemudian digosokan diantara jemari.

"Materi penuh mineral," ucapnya pelan.

"Lebih baik kita mencari kendaraan sekarang."

Dibalas anggukan gadis kecil itu, mereka segera berlari ke sebuah jalan dimana terdapat ratusan mobil mengantri di jalan namun tak bertuan. Tak lupa sebelum itu mereka menyimpan senjata mereka dibalik baju. Ia menghampiri salah satu sedan Civic berwarna merah yang terlihat mengalami pengaratan. Wanita _ponytail_ itu segera meletakan tangannya di badan dan beberapa hologram muncul.

"Bahan bakar masih banyak. Sistem kelistrikan masih awet."

Mobil segera berbunyi tanda terbuka. Mereka segera memasuki mobil. Tak lupa, Losharik mengambil sampel abu vulkanis yang disimpannya pada botol kecil. Di dalam amatlah lembab dan berbau. Namun, itu bukan masalah bagi mereka. Terlihat tangan Losharik mengutak-atik hologram yang ada di tangannya kemudian mobil menyala. Radio hanya menampilkan suara mirip kantong kresek.

"Kencangkan sabuk pengaman. Perhentian selanjutnya, Kure," kata wanita itu.

Ia memutar kenop radio hingga radio menampilkan salah satu musik. Entah apa judulnya, yang pasti enak untuk didengarkan.

Ia menekan pedal gas perlahan meliuk diantara kepungan mobil dan akhirnya mereka keluar dari kota tersebut.

* * *

 **Hotel Enden, Kure, 12.43, 24 Februari 2056**

"Mizuki Iwahara dan Asako Iwahara, kalian kakak beradik ya?" kata seorang Resepsionis perempuan membaca kartu nama mereka, "Tentu! Kalian ada pada daftar undangan. Sebentar."

Resepsionis itu mengembalikan kartu nama mereka dan membuka buku catatan. Tangannya beberapa kali membolak-balikan halaman buku. Jarinya mengusap buku dan mulutnya komat-kamit mengucapkan nama.

"Namanya Mamiko Miki. Iya kan?"

Mereka berdua mengangguk.

"Ia berada di kamar 53 di lantai dua. Dan orangnya ada."

"Terima kasih," mereka segera membungkukan badan dan berlalu.

Mereka segera memasuki lift yang kebetulan terbuka mengeluarkan semua orang di dalam dan menekan tombol 2. Lift segera tertutup dan tekanan gravitasi membesar. Tak lama, lift terbuka dan mereka segera berjalan mencari nomor yang dituju. 49… 50… 51… 52… dan ini dia, 53. Gadis kecil itu mengetok pintu cukup keras.

" _Dobryy den', suka_!" ucapnya agak keras.

"Masuklah! Tak dikunci."

Ia segera membuka kenop pintu dan disana sudah ada wanita dengan surai hitam legam setelan merah lengkap dengan dasi dan rok pendek warna senada. Wanita itu duduk di sebuah sofa merah dengan menghadap menyampingi pintu Ia menggengam sebuah gelas bar bening dengan sebuah cairan berwarna dan botol Vodka di meja. Tak lupa ia menyilangkan kaki menampakan _pantyhose_ hitam dan sepatu hak tinggi berwarna merah.

"AS-12 dan Orenburg ternyata. Kenapa kalian sungguh lama?"

"JSDF," jawab wanita yang dikenal dengan nama Orenburg.

"Wah, sudah kubilang jangan mengeluarkan pancingan kepada mereka."

"Ra, tak ada siapapun yang memanggil mereka," kata Losharik pelan. Ia mengarahkan kepala kesana-kemari mencari sesuatu, "Ngomong-ngomong, mana Kursk? Dia sedang mandi?"

"Dia tidak akan datang secepat ini, AS-12. Paling hanya 5 menit."

"Aku tahu 5 menitnya seperti apa. Dan biar kutebak, kau sudah mengacak CCTV kamar ini dan menyebarkan penghalang agar tak terdeteksi?"

"Paling dia bablas ke basis. Dan apa itu di tangan kalian? Kartu nama baru kah? Atau kau hanya mengganti nama dengan kartu sebelumnya?" kata Ra sinis, "Kenapa kalian tak duduk saja di sini? Sofa empuk, Vodka, atau kau ingin apel?"

Mereka akhirnya duduk di hadapan wanita kantoran tersebut. Ia menatap dalam-dalam kedua temannya tersebut, seolah ad yang ingin dibicarakan. Agak lama memang. Ia meminum isi yang tersisa, namun tiba-tiba ekspresinya dengan cepat berubah 180 derajat, matanya sayu dan senyum di bibirnya turun. Gelasnya ia pegang dengan kedua tangan. Mereka terdiam, ia perlahan mengerti apa yang dipikirkannya.

"Aku turut berduka cita," kata Orenburg pelan ditanbah anggukan dari Losharik.

"Sekarang kita hanya tersisa 4 orang saja."

Nafasnya serak.

"Pskov sudah melakukan hal yang luar biasa, Ra. Ia telah mengorbankan nyawanya untuk menyelamatkan kita. Biarkan ia tidur dengan tenang."

"Ini salahku. Bila saja aku sempat menembakan Hegdehog ke Pensacola, ia tak akan mungkin terkena _supergravity cannon_."

Suasana kembali hening

"Kursk sudah membunuhnya," sahut Orenburg.

"Dan itu tak akan mengubah fakta kalau kita hanya tinggal 4 orang," balas Ra seraya membenarkan posisi duduknya.

"Yah. Kutukan ini tak akan pernah terhapus," kata Losharik seraya melihat telapak tangan kanannya yang tergambar persegi dengan 4 buah siluet hitam daun Anthurium yang membentuk silang di dalamnya

Ra menarik nafas dalam-dalam, "Kita sudah membahas itu berkali-kali. Kita bukanlah _fog_! Kita sudah melakukan kudeta kepada admiral tertinggi! Kita manusia, memiliki akal dan nafsu dan kita tak akan ditindas begitu saja oleh siapapun. Dan inilah kenyataan yang harus dihadapi. Menjadi buruan nomor satu diseluruh dunia, tanpa mengenal _fog_ , manusia, atau megalodon," ia yang tadinya berapi-api kini meredup.

Suasana kembali hening. Yang terdengar selanjutnya adalah isakan. Ra benar-benar menitikan air mata, namun segera ia lap dengan lengan. Mereka berdua juga merunduk, hati mereka terasa ada yang menusuk.

Losharik berpikir, mengapa hanya satu-satunya yang tak menangis? Padahal Pskov terasa seperti adiknya sendiri. Entah mengapa ia merasa tak ada apapun. Hatinya masih ada lapisan dinding beton, kosong tanpa simpati. Apa ia belum menyadarinya padahal 1 hari yang lalu? Atau ia bisa menerima kenyataan tersebut? Tiba-tiba sesuatu menyambar tubuhnya begitu cepat. Apa ini? Mengapa hati ini serasa begitu mengganjal dan pikiranku teringat padanya, batinnya. Ia sudah mati! Karam! Pergi selamanya!

Losharik perlahan bangkit dan berjalan dari belakang dan memeluk erat Ra dari belakang. Ia masih menangis namun pelukan hangatnya perlahan bisa meredekannya.

"Ia sungguh baik. Terima kasih telah mempertemukanku dengannya," bisikan itu amatlah hangat di telingannya.

Dengan nafas yang masih serak, ia kembali menggosok mata dengan lengan yang mulai basah. Ia mengelus kepala gadis itu perlahan walau air matanya tak bisa terbendung. Lembut dengan lembut hingga gadis itu ikut menitikan air mata.

Tak sadar, seseorang lagi memeluknya dari samping kanan. Itu Orenburg. Senyumnya mampu menenangkannya. Ia memejamkan matanya dan perlahan mengelus kedua kepalanya.

"Aku sungguh bersyukur menjalani hidup ini."

Ra kembali lagi mengelap kedua matanya.

"Terima kasih, terima kasih semuanya. Kumohon anak-anak, jagalah kalian baik-baik. Kalian amatlah berharga dan satu-satunya yang aku punya. Bila kalian tenggelam, siapa lagi yang menggantikan kalian?"

Mereka semua larut dalam tangisan.

* * *

Air beriak sangat deras. 3 buah kapal meluncur cukup cepat. Suasana di situ amatlah berkabut dan dingin. Tribal yang terukir di badan kapal menyala amatlah merah menembus kabut. Pada kapal yang paling besar, seorang perempuan dengan surai merah menyala sebatas rok pendeknya tengah berdiri di atas radar berjenis FuMo 25 dan 2 cincin yang terus berputar mengitarinya.

Dibalik kabut tersebut, muncul sesosok bayangan hitam. Semakin lama semakin membesar dan jelas hingga mampu menyaingi besar kapal paling depan. Itu bukanlah gunung es, namun sebuah kapal. Ya, kapal tempur hitam dengan laras berwarna emas. Itulah kapal tempur Musashi. Pemimpin dari Armada Scarlet. Namun besarnya belum mampu menyaingi kapal tersebut.

Haluan segera menyemburkan roket merah untuk menghentikan laju kapal. Akhirnya, ia dapat bersanding dengan kapal yang sedikit lebih kecil darinya.

Wanita itu segera melompat tinggi dan mendarat di dek kapal tersebut dengan posisi kuda-kuda. Gadis cilik bersurai putih dan seorang pria paruh baya dengan kacamata hitam itu segera mengarahkan kepalanya. Wanita itu berjalan mendekati mereka. Langkahnya segera terhenti dan matanya menatap dalam-dalam pria itu.

"Wahai Tuan Shouzo Chihaya. Saya, _Prototype Improvisation Number 1 Anti Submarine Warfare Battleship_ Lutjens meminta izin untuk menjalankan operasi perburuan di daerah patroli Scarlet Fleet," ucapnya perlahan.

Pria itu berdeham, "Saya ijinkan. Perlu aku perintah Nomor 4 Mirai untuk membantumu?"

"Tidak, terima kasih Tuan. Bukannya saya meremehkannya tuan, namun ia lebih baik tak ikut dalam misi ini, dan biarlah kami yang melakukannya."

"Baiklah."

Ia kembali melompat ke kapal tempurnya. 4 roket menyala merah meninggalkan gelembung udara yang amatlah banyak. Mereka bertiga mulai bergerak meninggalkan Musashi

Kapal tersebut memiliki 4 kubah meriam berbentuk layaknya kapal tempur Jerman. Bentuknya dan persenjataannya seperti kapal H-42. Namun yang membuatnya unik adalah memiliki 4 meriam setiap kubah dan 2 meriam di tengah semuanya lebih panjang dari 2 meriam di pinggir.

2 kapal lainnya yang mengekor teridentifikasi sebagai kapal tempur Scharnhorst dan Graf Spee juga begitu. Meriam utama yang di tengah lebih panjang daripada yang di pinggir. Entahlah, apa yang bisa membuat mereka seperti itu. Siapapun yang mengira pasti meriam itu hasil comotan dari meriam K5. Itu membuat mereka unik. Hingga Shouzo bergumam perlahan, "Nakayubi Fleet."

Semakin lama, mereka sudah menghilang dibalik kabut.

* * *

 **TRIVIA and FACT**

\- Mereka bertiga (Yang ada di hotel) tak ada yang memiliki nama asli

\- Nakayubi : Middle Finger

\- Senjata Orenburg adalah 2 pucuk pistol 2 laras dengan peluru .600 Nitro Express dan Losharik adalah pistol mini PSS

\- Ra memanggil Losharik dengan sebutan AS-12

\- Mirai merupakan _Prototype Improvisation Number 4_ sementara Lutjens adalah _Prototype Improvisation Number 1  
_

* * *

 **Мас Донго** **2016**


	2. Chapter 2 : Who is She?

**Mas-Dongo Kembali :D**

Nulis _fic_ sampai goblok, besok UN malah ogah-ogahan belajar, otak ngayal sampai dimarahin emak. Maaf baru sebulan update, tetapi satu bulan ini bukan berarti saya sibuk. Sudah 10k tuh ngetiknya. Puas? Mungkin ada ketidakaruan dalam EyD. Tetapi, saya sudah berusaha yang terbaik.

Baru kepikiran untuk ganti nama menjadi _Arppegio : Quintuple Pom-Pom_. Karena _mbok_ ada misjudul dengan _KanColle : Quintuple Pom-Pom_ yang mungkin– saya BIU sekali lagi, _**Mungkin**_ akan diterbitkan. Soal teknologi, SKL UN SMP IPA bicara tentang resultan gaya, karena _fic_ ini saya dipaksa memperdalam ilmu fisika gila seperti _Teori Relativitas Umum_ , _Teori Gerak Jatuh Bebas,_ bahkan _Teori Mekanika Kuantum_ dan _Teori Pegerakan Partikel_.

BTW, besok tanggal 9 mau UN, mungkin updatenya sedikit molor. Doakan saya agar bisa mengerjakan dengan tenang dan mendapat nilai sempurna, amin.

Langsung saja, ke _fanfic_ -nya. Ini dia!

* * *

 **Arpeggio : Quintuple Pom-Pom**

 **Author :** **Мас Донго**

 **Disclaimer by : Yang buat LOL**

* * *

Yokosuka, 29 Februari 2056, 16.43

'Krakk!'

 _Flashdrive_ putih 1 GB hancur oleh sepatu hitam. Penggunanya adalah seorang gadis SMA dengan pakaian putih dan rok pendek berwarna biru. Rambutnya lurus namun hiasannya begitu nyentrik dengan lipstik merah menyala.

Disekitar gadis tersebut terdapat 6 gadis berpakaian dan style sama. Mereka tampak menatap tak bersahabat.

Bukan itu masalahnya, gadis satunya yang tengah jatuh terduduk tak mempermasalahkan harga benda tersebut. Toh, orang yang sama telah menghancurkannya berkali-kali. Hanya ia lupa menduplikat isinya. Itu adalah presentasi hasil penelitiannya selama 3 bulan mengenai teknologi hulu ledak korosif kapal _fog_. Ditambah harus dipresentasikan besok hari.

"Ups, maaf! Aku tidak sengaja," ucapnya seraya cekikikan.

Ekspresinya itulah yang membuatnya ingin menghajarnya habis-habisan, namun tubuh pucat yang lemah tak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Bahkan untuk mempertahankan dari flu saja ia tak mampu. Terlebih, posisi keluarganya yang penting tak akan mampu menjeratnya.

Ia masih tak percaya bila tugas yang telah dikerjakan lama hancur begitu saja. Rasanya, ruang hatinya hancur menyisakan jurang kosong yang dalam. Sekarang, dia harus melakukan apa sekarang?

Ia kemudian bangkit. Timbul amarah yang sangat pada dirinya. Mengapa ia harus terpuruk diantara _pelacur-pelacur_ itu? Mengapa sekolahnya dan impiannya hancur karenanya? Ia sudah siap membayangkan tinjuannya yang mampu mematahkan rahangnya. Persis seperti film tinju yang pernah ditontonnya.

"Hey-hey lihat! Si kecil Yuki bangkit!"

"Aku takut~~"

Ia tak memperdulikannya. Matanya sudah menyala-nyala dan surai pirang dengan ikat 2 rendah melambai-lambai bak api. Tinjunya mengepal erat menyimpan dendam sangat yang akan terlampiaskan dengan cepat. Inilah, langkahnya yang akan menjadi titik balik kekerasan mental dan fisik oleh seluruh siswa -terutama mereka- disekolahnya.

"Dasar sialan!"

Namun, pemimpin dari kelompok tersebut dengan mudahnya menangkap tinjunya. Kemudian tangan satunya menampar pipi kanannya hingga merah. Rasanya sakit, sangat sakit ditambah menelan kekecewaannya sangat. Mengapa ia tak sanggup untuk sekadar menyemtuh pipinya saja?! Sial, ia terlalu le

Seketika tubuhnya dihempaskan ke belakang. Ia lemas terhuyung-huyung hingga tak sadar ia jatuh terduduk di kolam ikan. Rasa dingin begitu menusuk hingga ke tulang-belulang.

Wanita tersebut mengambil sesuatu dari tasnya yang merupakan 2 buah tisu basah. Tangannya dilap beberapa kali kemudian tanpa belas kasihan tisu tersebut dilemparkan dan tepat mengenai kepalanya.

"Gadis menjijikkan sepertimu ingin menghajarku? Ingat, semua orang tak sudi hanya bersentuhan denganmu! Dasar tikus selokan!" serunya keras dan meninggalkannya diselingin candaan dan obrolan mereka.

Lengkap sudah penderitaanya. Dulu dipuja sekarang dicaci-maki. Sudah sejak SMP, Namun tak pernah separah di sekolah ini. Sekarang, cita-citanya untuk mengalahkan semua _fog_ yang ada di dunia pantas ditertawakan.

Gadis itu perlahan menitikan air matanya. Mengapa ia begitu lemah? Apa yang sudah diperbuatnya? Dan terlebih, bagaimana presentasinya besok? Sudah! Ia merasa segalanya telah berakhir. Ia tinggal meratapi nasib dan menangis sejadi-jadinya.

Ia tak mungkin meminta sedikit kopian data bahkan tanpa mengklaimnya, semua orang jijik kepadanya. Bahkan, gurunya sedikit sekali berempati dan ia sebenarnya tak dianggap di sekolah tersebut.

Matanya makin sembab. Tetes demi tetes air matanya jatuh ke kolam ikan. Suara tangisannya makin jelas. Ia ingin menumpahkan segala _uneg-uneg_ -nya sekarang. Namun, sekeras apapun ia meraung-raung tak akan ada yang peduli.

Akhirnya, dia berpikir bila hal itu sia-sia untuk dilakukan.

Ia harus bergerak sekarang. Melakukan rencana darurat yang sekilas terlintas. Mengelap matanya yang basah, ia segera mengambil Flashdrive yang sudah remuk dan berlari. Pakaiannya yang basah mempengaruhi gerakannya. Namun ia tak peduli dan terus berlari di saat ini.

Menaiki tangga di sebuah rumah kos, Ia buru-buru mengambil kunci dan memasuki ruangan yang bisa dibilang cukup berantakan. Diambil laptop kecilnya dan diambilnya beberapa kabel dan disambungkan ke bagian dalamnya yang sudah terbuka.

Laptopnya _booting_ cukup lama. Saat selesai, kursor segera membuka file manager tanpa basa-basi. Ia berharap sekali kepada tuhan bahwa ia masih bisa menyelamatkannya.

Dan harapannya terkabulkan.

Drive F dengan logo berbeda muncul. Tak lupa segitiga kecil juga ada.

Namun, ia tak mengharap sampai di situ saja. Diarahkan kursor ke logo tersebut dan munculah berbagai file didalamnya. Ia akhirnya bisa menarik nafas lega. Tak sadar embun terlihat di sudut matanya.

"Syukurlah tuhan," ucapnya dengan pelan.

Tak lama, semua file tersebut segera dikopi dan dipaste di direktori _Harddisk_. Jendela transfer segera muncul, itu cukum membuat kekhawatiran dalam dirinya. Tak butuh waktu lama, akhirnya selesai.

Sekarang ia benar-benar terkulai lemas. Tak menyangka tuhan masih mengijinkannya untuk mengejar impiannya. Rasa puas sekaligus kecewa terpancar di raut wajahnya yang pucat bermata cokelat.

Diambil sebuah foto. Gambar tersebut menunjukan sepasang paruh baya dengan latar musim gugur. Sang pria memakai pakaian laut dan wanita memakai sweater. Tangannya yang lembut mengelus kaca foto tersebut yang mulai berdebu.

Ia menatap kalender yang tergantung sekarang tanggal 29. Hampir semua tanggal sudah ia silangi dengan spidol merah. Kecuali 30, ia tak disilang namun dilingkari.

"Ibu, Ayah, tuhan masih mengijinkanku untuk hidup. Mungkinkah semua ini akan berakhir? Semua siksa pedih ini, dan _fog_ , apakah semua yang kakek katakan tentang keindahan laut itu benar, ayah? Ibu, maaf telah mengecewakanmu. Kini aku sudah menyerahkah semua ke tuhan besok. Bila Aku mati, apakah aku dibangkitkan lagi menjadi _fog_?"

Tak sadar, sebuah tetesan air membasahi foto tersebut. Sebuah tetes lagi jatuh dan jatuh lagi. Mengingat semuanya membuat gadis itu tak kuasa menahan air matanya. Tangannya mencoba mengelap, namun tetap saja mengalir deras.

Tangannya lemas, benar-benar lemas. Tangannya yang tadinya menggengam erat foto kedua orang tuanya kini rela melepaskan foto tersebut jatuh ke lantai yang berlapis karpet. Tak pecah karena terlalu rendah, namun foto tersebut terkulai di samping bungkus obat bertuliskan AZT yang harus ia minum nanti.

* * *

Suasana Kota Kure dini hari tak seindah dulu semenjak _fog_ ada. malam yang dingin ini, tak ada aktivitas apapun yang bisa terlihat. Dari atas hotel ini, orang-orang yang berlalu-lalang bisa dihitung dengan jari. Lampu-lampu yang menyala belum cukup untuk menerangi setiap ruas jalan.

Itu juga yang terpikirkan oleh gadis berambut hitam legam yang memakai piyama satin berwarna merah menyala. Ia baru bangun 5 menit yang lalu pada saat Orenburg dan Losharik tidur amatlah lelap di ranjang sebelahnya -dengan posisi berpelukan-. Matanya menandang indahnya suasana kota dari jendela. Sungguh tenang dan sepi, seperti hatinya. Mengapa ia tiba-tiba terbangun? Mungkin "apapun itu" membangunkannya untuk melakukah hal ini.

Tiba-tiba, di langit muncul kilatan cahaya yang lenyap. Itu bintang jatuh. Kata orang, bila mengucap sebuah impian ke bintang jatuh, maka impian itu terkabul. Entah Ra percaya atau hal itu, ia menarik nafas dan bergumam perlahan, "Semoga Kami selalu bersama."

Beberapa menit kemudian, tiba-tiba tubuhnya terasa seperti terkena listrik tegangan kecil. Sepertinya ada yang memanggilnya. Mungkinkah ini Kursk? Tidak, dia tak yakin itu. Kursk sendiri biasanya tak menghubunginya kalau langsung ke _base_. Lagipula bila ia disini, mengapa ia tak langsung mengetuk pintu? Tetapi siapapun itu, ia akan memanggilnya.

Dunia di matanya berubah memutih. Perlahan cahaya putih itu lenyap dan menampakan jelas ruangan yang dibatasi meja sepertiga tinggi dan sisanya kaca _fixed glass_ sampai atas. Ruangan itu bercat hijau dan sekat kecil yang membagi meja dan kaca tersebut menjadi beberapa bagian. Tak lupa di setiap sekat terpasang 2 gagang telepon; yang satu dibagiannya dan satunya lagi di seberang kaca. Tak salah lagi, ruangan ini persis seperti tempat untuk penjenguk dan penghuni penjara untuk bertemu dan dapat saling berkomunikasi.

Ia terkejut melihat siapa yang menghubunginya.

Di sana tepatnya bilik tengah, sudah terdapat wanita bersurai hitam dan poni rata yang dihiasi simpul tali sepatu di atas kepalanya. Ia memakai gaun kerah balon berwarna putih. Bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum ke arahnya. Ia berada di pihak penjenguk. Sementara dia sendiri? Tentu, 2 lapis pintu tralis besi di belakangnya itu sudah cukup menunjukan bahwa ia seperti penghuni tahanan.

Ra ikut membalas senyumnya dan duduk dihadapannya. Pikirannya siap dengan berbagai argumentasi yang akan dilontarkan. Tangannya mengangkat gagang telepon dan diletakan di samping telinganya, begitu juga dengan gadis itu.

"Yamato. Ternyata Kau. Kau sudah bosan bertapa terus lalu Kau mencari angin. Bukankah begitu?" buka Ra.

"Begitulah, Prototype Improvisasi Nomor 3 'Oktober Merah'. Oh, atau aku harus memanggilmu dengan nama _Krasny Oktyabr_?" balas gadis itu.

"Ra saja cukup, daripada lidahmu keseleo. Ngomong-ngomong, bagaimana Kau bisa menemukanku?"

"Hahaha… justru aku yang seharusnya bertanya seperti itu. Aku tepat dibawahmu sekarang. Jadi begini, aku jalan-jalan ke kota ini. Saat ingin ke hotel ini, entah mengapa aku merasa ada pelindung di sini. Ditambah ada 3 _mental model_. Dari kekuatannya, aku kira Musashi dan kawalannya. Ternyata begini kejadiannya. Aku bertemu armada terkutuk."

"Begitu ya," ia menyilangkan tangan di depan dada. Yah, ngomong-ngomong di bawah kamarnya adalah ruang tunggu di lobi hotel, "mengapa aku tak bisa menemui mereka berdua?"

"Antri mba! Saluran komunikasi ini hanya bisa dilalui satu orang saja," ucapnya.

"Baiklah. Kebetulan saja aku bertemu dengan pemimpinnya. Bolehkah kita ngobrol _ngalor-ngidul_? Umm… apakah Kau baru bangun tidur. Matamu cukup sayu?"

"Begitulah. Entah mengapa rasanya ada _alarm_ yang membangunkanku. Entah aku merasa haus atau apa," Ra tertawa garing. Tiba-tiba, sesuatu melintas dipikirannya hingga ia perlu mengembalikan sikap, "Yamato, menurutmu Kau percaya bila bintang jatuh dapat mengabulkan kita?"

Yamato terdiam sebentar mencoba mencerna apa yang perlu ditanyakannya, "Aku tak tahu. Namun aku percaya bila kita berpikiran positif, apapun yang kita inginkan akan terkabulkan."

"Begitu ya."

"Ngomong-ngomong. Siapa gadis kecil yang sedang tidur di atas sana itu bila bukan Musashi?"

"Itu? AS-12. Atau Kau bisa memanggilnya Losharik. Mengapa?"

Matanya sedikit berputar.

"Losharik ya, panjang hanya 60 meter. Namun aku dapat membaca kekuatannya benar-benar terlampau besar untuk menggerakan mental model sekecil dia," jawab Yamato.

"Itulah mengapa kemarin Nagato tenggelam hanya karenanya."

"Nagato?!" Yamato terhenyak, tak percaya apa yang dikatakannya. Namun, ia mencoba menenangkan diri, "Oh iya, justru aku baru tahu bila ia tenggelam oleh anak itu. Padahal ia sudah berjanji untuk menenggelamkan kalian. Ternyata ironis, ia sudah tenggelam oleh salah satu kapal pengkhianat _fog_ yang bahkan tak mempunyai tabung torpedo," gumam Yamato.

"Oh, apa perlu Aku sebutkan _track record_ -nya waktu itu? Mengendalikan Amagi, menahan 27 torpedo korosif sekaligus, merusak sistem hampir semua _seedhund_ , Menembakan _supergravity cannon_ 2 kali dengan rentang 1 menit, ditambah lagi U-2501 tenggelam akibat kelalaian Nagato sendiri."

"Apa?!"

* * *

Laut Filipina, 1073 km Sebelah Timur Laut Pulau Luzon, 17 Mei 2053, 12.03

Semuanya terasa amatlah cepat. Pemandangan ruang keluarga seolah lenyap berganti dengan layar monitor dan beberapa hologram dan lingkaran hitam yang berputar mengelilinginya. Beberapa guncangan dirasakan gadis berambut putih pucat diikat dua.

"Losharik! Sadarlah!"

Ia tersentak mendengar suara tersebut. Itu Orenburg, ia yakin itu.

"Ya _Nee-san._ "

"Kau tahu kan apa yang harus Kita lakukan?"

"Ya. Aku mempersiapkan diri."

Lingkaran hitam bertambah lebar. Sebuah kapal selam kecil di perut bawah kapal selam yang jauh lebih panjang memperlihatkan tribal hitam yang menyala. Pipa yang ada di ujung buritannya menyemburkan arus air dengan deras sama seperti kapal induknya, ini tentu berbeda dengan kebanyakan _fog_ yang menyemburkan roket.

" _Eject_!"

Kapal selam tersebut terlepas dari kapal selam utama dengan tulisan _BS-136 Oreburg_ di menaranya dan lambang kutukan yang menyala hitam. _Wave armor_ segera menahan 3 gilingan merah Thanatonium sekaligus. Agak jauh di atas mereka, 15 kapal permukaan berjalan sembaring melepaskan torpedonya yang terlihat bagaikan rambut putih yang terurai.

Namun, Losarik dengan berani mengitari kapal tersebut. Torpedo-torpedo segera meledak mengeluarkan puluhan bola merah yang menggema air. Biarpun segitu, ia masih bisa menahannya dengan santai. Lingkarannya tiba-tiba melebar dan kedua telapak tangannya ditempelkan di dada.

Kita ke atas permukaan.

Sebuah kapal jelajah tempur dengan 5 kubah meriam, warna tribalnya tiba-tiba berkedip-kedip. _Mental model_ dengan surai emas dan pakaian kaos tiba-tiba berteriak kesakitan dan memegang kepalanya. Tubuhnya mengeluarkan retakan putih dan lingkaran emasnya juga kedap-kedip.

"Amagi! Apa yang telah terjadi?! Tanya seorang wania dengan kimono merah yang khawatir dengan kapal yang berada 600 meter sebelahnya.

Tiba-tiba, mata gadis itu berubah menjadi abu-abu dan menatap tajam pada _mental model_ itu. Surainya ikut berubah menjadi putih. Lingkarannya berubah warna menjadi hitam dan melebar.

Laut tiba-tiba terbelah sangat lebar hingga beberapa kapal selam dibawah terlihat. Bagian bawah dari kapal tersebuh terpisah ke bawah menjadi 2 menampakan 12 piringan berjajar dengan warna hitam menyala terang. Piringan-piringan itu bergerak ke samping saling berlawanan. 6 pasang piringan yang berjajar di kedua sisi kapal tersebut menyala semakin hitam. Kilatan listrik hitam menyala di bawahnya dan seketika 2 semburan hitam menyembur ke arah depan. _Supergravity cannon_ tanpa diduga ditembakan dari kapal tersebut

"Amagi! Apa yang kau lakukan! Sadarlah!" teriak wanita itu sekali lagi.

"30 detik untuk tabrakan," ucap salah seorang di otaknya. Itu bukanlah suara Oreburg, namun Ra.

Ia tak bergeming dan terus bergerak. Roket di haluan mengarahkan kapal hingga semburan menebas 15 kapal berbagai jenis sekaligus. Tak lama ledakan hebat segera menghiasi lautan.

Semburannya masih berlanjut menuju Nagato sekarang. Beberapa bagian kapal tersebut terbelah membuat air laut semakin luas terbuka. 6 buah lubang hitam terbentuk di sekitar kapal dan semburan tersebut segera terhisap.

Perlahan. Semburan semakin menciut dan musnah. Gadis yang berubah tersebut kembali seperti semula. Warna tribalnya juga menjadi emas. Ia segera jatuh terduduk di atas deknya dengan lemas.

"Sialan! Apa yang kau lakukan, Amagi?!" teriak gadis itu.

"Ap- apa yang sudah terjadi?" ia tak percaya apa yang ia lakukan.

"Kau menembakan _supergravity_ _cannon_ -mu diluar kesadaran!"

"10 detik untuk tabrakan."

Kita segera saja ke atas. Seorang wanita dengan surai hitam dan kimono kemerahan menyadari suatu bahaya. Ia terkejut bila serangan dari atas mendekat dengan kecepatan luar biasa.

"Amagi! Diatas!"

Ia segera mendongakan kepala ke atas mencoba melawan dengan energi dengan yang masih tersisa.

Namun, baru saja matanya menangkap apa yang terjadi, sebuah kilatan hitam membelah semua awan. Kita masuk mode diperlambat sangat pangkat 1000, _wave armor_ yang otomatis muncul hancur dengan mudahnya. Benda itu _bablas_ menembus cerobong belakang. Walaupun sudah dilindungi _klein field_ , tetap saja mampu menghancurkan cerobong tersebut dan proyektil masuk ke dalam. Oh tunggu, tak hanya cerobong, lambung kapal bahkan ikut patah ke arah dalam dan haluan serta buritan terangkat dengan kecepatan ekstrem.

Tak ada seperbiliun detik, kapal segera meledak sangat hebat melululantahkan segala yang ada di apinya. Untung, Nagato di sampingnya masih kuat perlindungannya. Tentu, kedua _mental_ _model_ masih tak percaya apa yag telah terjadi.

Itu sekaligus menghilangkan jejak kedua kapal selam.

Kita ke bawah air.

"Kena kau!" gumam Ra agak keras.

Sementara itu, sebuah kapal selam raksasa agak mirip dengan Kelas Thypoon namun terdapat punuk di depan dan lebih panjang 35 meter berhasil menyemburkan radiasi graviton ke sebuah- bukan, bahkan 5 kapal selam sekaligus berwarna merah dan salah satunya lebih besar dengan tribal putih.

Kapal selam raksasa itu memiliki tanda angka _3_ di bagian menaranya dan lambang kotak dengan 4 daun Anthurium yang saling menyatu. Logo itu tepat dibawah menara. Haluan kapal selam raksasa yang terbelah memperlihatkan benda hitam berbentuk mirip seperti mesin turbin dan dikelilingi 8 buah benda berbentuk seperti keping sel darah merah namun berwrna hitam pekat dan kilatan listrik berwarna sama. Sebagian lautan terbelah akibatnya.

"Hmm… tampak seperti yang diharapkan untuk Prototype Improvisasi. Aku sungguh kagum dengan kekuatanmu," gumam seorang dengan rambut piran yang diikat ke belakang dengan mata biru. Itulah Zordan Stark, kapten kapal U-2501, "Romuald, serang dia dengan kapal selam mini! Siapkan _mirror-ring system_!"

"Baik!"

Beberapa kapal selam berukuran lebih kecil berdatangan dan puluhan torpedo meluncur dari berbagai arah. Namun, Ra tersenyum lebar walaupun di hologramnya beberapa titik mendekatinya beberapa detik lagi.

Otaknya sudah berpikir lama tentang strategi ini. Biarpun kapal ini memiliki ribuan Hegdehog yang rasanya seperti APS versi kapal, Ia yakin dengan mengorbankan tenaga untuk pemrosesan, namun hasilnya pasti kena. Ditambah ia sudah memiliki semua spesifikasi terkini yang diperolehnya dan menunggu momen ini bersama Nagato, dimana kapal bendera tersebut baru kali ini .

Dan untuk pertama kalinya, beberapa hal keanehan terjadi yang membuatnya _mind blown_. Sebagiannya benar-benar diluar dugaan. Walau beberapa hal tak menyangkut kapal bergelar _Pemimpin Armada Terkutuk_ namun beberapa pengawalnya.

"Matilah karena kebodohanmu sendiri!" teriak pria itu.

2 buah cincin terbentuk di atas kapal selam paling belakang. Beberapa bagian kapal membuka. Lautan terbelah semakin luas. Namun tiba-tiba radiasi graviton dari Ra melemah bahkan seluruh peralatan dari _supergravity cannon_ kembali tersimpan dan haluan kembali ke bentuknya.

"Sudah terlambat."

Ra semakin tersenyum lebar berbanding terbalik dengan apa yang Zordan pikir dan…

'PING! Zwozzozoz…'

Sebuah ledakan gelombang suara terjadi di depan Ra diikuti nyala kembang api dan semburan nanomaterial. Semua torpedo yang akan sudah tinggal beberapa meter lagi segera berbelok ekstrem dan mengarah ke benda itu. Tak hanya itu, gelombang ledakan suara juga mengenai kru sonar U-2501. Ia segera berteriak dan reflek mematikan headset. Telinganya berdenging.

"Ap-" ia benar-benar tak menduga akan terjadi seperti ini.

Kini masalahnya, puluhan torpedo dengan Thanatonium bablas melewati pengecoh. Satu per satu kapal selam kecil yang ada di depan topedo tergilas dan hancur. Kini, total 19 torpedo mengarah ke U-2501.

"Pintar! Ternyata kau memang tak boleh diremehkan! Aku suka gayamu. Tetaplah mempertahankan _mirror-ring system_!"

Tentu, saat mendekati U-2501, semua torpedo terhisap oleh gravitasi dari kedua lubang hitam tersebut. Beberapa kali cahaya merah tampak dari cincin tersebut. Setelah semua torpedo terhisap, lubang hitam runtuh diikuti ledakan hebat yang mengguncang lautan. Gelombang radial memusnahkan apa yang melewatinya, termasuk beberapa kapal selam mini.

Sementara Ra? Ia sudah menghilang entah kemana.

Kita ke permukaan air sekarang.

"Dimana kau, kapal selam kecil?" kata seorang wanita dengan surai hitam dan kimono putih ditambah 2 lingkaran yang berputar berwana abu-abu. Ia diatas dek depan kapal tempur raksasa berwarna senada.

Sementara itu, tepat dibawahnya, kapal selam yang sedang diincar mereka, AS-12 berdiam di bawah air beberapa kilometer. Kedua sisi kapal membuka menampakan ratusan lubang yang mengarah miring ke depan atas. Setelah itu bunyi air amat keras dan puluhan peluru meluncur amat cepat ke atas hanya dalah hitungan 1 detik. Jejaknya persis seperti duri landak berwarna putih.

" _Nee-sama_! Sebuah objek terdeteksi mengandung Thanatonium meluncur ke arah kita!" kata gadis lainnya dengan 2 cincin yang terus berputar dan berada di dek belakang.

"Jatuhkan _decoy charge_!"

Bagian bawah kapal tempur dengan 4 kubah tersebut terbuka dan puluhan benda kecil terlepas ke dalam laut. 37 hegdehog menyambar benda tersebut dan meledak hebat.

" _Nee-sama_! Sekarang waktunya!" pekiknya lagi.

"Target terdeteksi. Waktunya penghancuran!"

Sisi bawah kapal terpisah dari badan. Tak ayal lautan terbelah hingga kapal selah itu terlihat. Benda berbentuk mesin jet dan 12 buah pod menyebar seperti pola Amagi menyembukan ratusan kilatan listrik yang menyertai Losharik dan membuatnya terangkat.

"Ra! _Nee-san_! _Supergravity cannon_ menyala!" pekik gadis bersurai kuncir dua di dalam kapal dengan 2 cincin hitam yang mengitari tubuhnya. Didalamnya benar-benar terasa guncangannya.

"Kami siap di posisi. Lakukan sesuai rencana!"

"Baik!"

Sementara itu…

"Zordan! Pastikan tak ada apapun yang menuju ke arah Kami!" kata salah satu _mental model_.

"Tentu. Pastikan kau menggunakan output tertinggi. Jangan sampai ada yang tersisa," kata Zordan dengan raut tersenyum, "Romuald, kerahkan pertahanan ke Nagato. Dengan kondisi seperti itu, ia lemah terhadap target tembak. U-2501, kita akan mencari mereka. Hey, aktifkan sonarmu!"

U-2501 segera bergerak menjauh mencoba mencari Ra dan Orenburg.

Graviton di _supergravity cannon_ semakin meningkat. Pipa yang ada di belakang Losharik segera berubah menjadi sebuah roket. Beberapa bagian kapal Losharik membuka.

"Huh? Kau sudah tak ada tenaga lagi untuk menembakan meriam ini? Sayang, kau sama saja dengan _stromtrooper_!" Salah satu yang lain menyindir kesalahan tembakannya tadi yang meleset.

"Bukan, bukan itu yang Aku inginkan," Losharik seolah mendengar apa yang ia dengar.

"Selamat tinggal."

"Koordinat 234 212 543," ucap Ra.

"Diterima!"

2 semburan abu-abu segera menyembur amat kuat membelah air. _Supergravity cannon_ dengan kekuatan sama seperti Amagi berhasil ditembakan tanpa ada serangan balasan.

Serangan itu secara teknis terlampau mumbazir untuk kapal sekecil itu. Ditambah, Losharik tak punya _mirror-ring system_. Tetapi ia punya yang lebih baik. Tampaknya ia senang karena apa yang disampaikan Ra tampaknya berhasil.

Sebuah lubang hitam terbentuk di depan kapal. Berputar menyedot air dan semakin besar menutupi kapal. Semburan meriam tersebut segera masuk ke dalam lubng hitam. Dalam waktu seperseratus detik, lubang lain berwarna putih terbentuk dengan posisi ke depan namun condong 45 derajat ke bawah dan ke kanan. Dari situ, semburan berwarna abu-abu itu keluar dengan cukup kencang.

"Apa itu?" pekik salah satu _mental model_.

"Ini… _Redirect Loop_ …" ucapnya terbata-bata.

 _Supergarvity cannon_ menyembur ke dalam laut. Tepat di jalur penembakan, kapal selam U-2501 berjalan untuk mencari keberadaan Ra dan Orenburg.

"Zordan, sebuah semburan graviton terdeteksi dari atas dan semakin mendekat," ucap pemandu sonarnya tersebut.

"Apa ini… ohh," ia menyadari sesuatu, "Geser ke kanan!"

Kapal tersebut menyemburkan roket ke samping kanan untuk menggeser posisi. Tak lama, aliran tadi tepat menyembur di sisi kiri kapal. Pelindung hijau menyala dengan terang melindungi kapal. Tak hanya itu, guncangan keras menggoyang kapal tersebut.

Aliran tersebut _bablas_ ke dalam laut. Tepat di jalurnya ada kapal selam raksasa yang telah menunggu. Lubang hitam juga terbentuk siap menangkapnya. Saat masuk ke lubang tersebut, lubang lain berwarna putih terbentuk seketika dan semburan graviton diarahkan lurus dengan kapal.

Satu lagi, lubang hitam terbentuk di belakang propulsi Orenburg. Semburan itu kembali terserap dan lubang putih menyemburkannya tepat ke arah U-2501 yang telah lumpuh.

"Dibawah!"

Jaraknya terlampau dekat untuk menghindar, semburan itu menghancurkan _wave armor_ dan menembus badan tengah kapal tersebut. _Mirror-ring system_ tak mampu terbentuk. Ledakan hebat bergema di dalam lautan. Kapal selam mini yang bergerak kehilangan cahayanya dan perlahan tenggelam

"Zordaan!"

Tak ada jawaban.

Mereka mematikan meriam supernya dan lautan kembali seperti semula. Bagian yang telah terbelah kembali menyatu

"Bagaimana ia bisa tenggelam?!"

Belum selesai tanda tanya mereka. Kapal selam kecil di depannya terbelah sisi atas haluannya. 6 keping pod melayang mengintari kapal dan aliran listrik segera terbentuk. Air laut juga kembali terbelah.

"Tidak mungkin?!" mereka terkejut, "bagaimana kapal kecil itu bisa menembakan meriam supergravitasi hanya sesaat setelah menggunakan _Redirect Loop_?!"

" _Good damage, suka_!"

6 buah semburan graviton hitam segera membelah lautan.

* * *

"Kami berhasil meretas jaringan dan _cloud_ _Joint Tactical Network_ untuk aliran data Kapal _Fog_ Prototype Improvisasi. Benar-benar rahasia. Sulit? Sangat. Mereka memakai bahasa yang sellu berganti tiap file dan memakai aksara Axor. Kau pernah dengar tulisan Axor?" tanya Ra.

Yamato terdiam sebentar. Namun akhirnya, ia menggelengkan kepalanya kecil dan wajah yang menandakan bahwa ia benar-benar tidak tahu.

"Aku saja baru tahu itu," ucap Yamato.

"Baguslah, tulisan Axor memang benar-benar rahasia. Tak hanya itu, pola tulisan Axor kemudian dienskripsikan ke dalam kalimat dalam bahasa Proto-Indo-Melayu dengan huruf alfabelt. Huruf tersebut lalu dienskripsikan lagi ke dalam angka biner tanpa spasi. Jadi, hanya deretan angka nol dan satu sehingga hanya yang berkenanlah yang bisa mengakses. Tak hanya soal menerjemah sandi, meretasnya pun hampir mustahil. Ada 3 lapis virus pelindung yang salah satunya bernama Bot Kill. Virus ini akan memakan semua data yag ada di dalam peretas hingga habis."

"Dengan kata lain, virus itu akan mereset _Union Core_?" tanya Yamato

"Secara kasarnya begitu."

"Kudengar Kau punya _flagship equipment_ yang bisa mengambil alih segala sesuatu seperti sitem komputer manusia atau mungkin _tetangga sebelah._ Mengapa tak digunakan?"

"Terlalu beresiko. Biarpun bisa meretas hingga superkomputer inti dari seluruh armada _fog_ di dunia, lokasi peretasan akan dengan mudah diketahui. Itu sama saja cari mati," kata Ra.

"Jadi, bagaimana Kau bisa meretasnya?"

"Memanfaatkan _union core_ dari kapal yang pernah ditenggelamkan."

Yamato berpikir sebentar dengan ide yang dilakukan Ra. Cukup pintar, namun ia menemukan keraguan dalam caranya. Mungkin karena belum dijelaskan.

"Sebelum update server tanggal 19 Juli 2055, semua yang mengakses data tersebut bersifat anonim. Jadi, siapapun hanya diberi ID secara acak dan lokasi aksesnya. Sementara itu tak disebutkan jenis kapalnya. Ini memang memiliki keuntungan yaitu pengaksesannya lebih cepat, itu juga yang menjadi titik kelemahan utama. Memakai lubang dari bug server, Aku dan Losharik mengendalikan _union core_ dari jarak jauh dan menggali sebanyak-banyaknya data yang ada di JTN tersebut. Bila masuk lewat pintu depan akan sangat sulit karena setiap ID harus diperiksa sebelum masuk. Tetapi setelah masuk, tak ada pengecekan apapun," ulasnya

"Jadi dengan cara tersebut, Kau bisa mengambil data tanpa ketahuan?" tanya Yamato.

"Tentu tidak. Bahaya akan terdeteksi sebagai penyusup tetap terjadi karena tingkat perlindungannya begitu tinggi. Tetapi agaknya tidak menjadi masalah karena hanya _union core_ kapal lain beserta komputer pengaksesan dari kita yang akan diserang Bot Kill," Ra berkata sepeti itu dengan santai.

" _Lha_ , bagaimana bisa data yang sudah terhapus oleh Bot Kill dapat dibaca?"

"Ya direkam lah _mba_! Kalau terhapus, yang penting data seperti cetak biru dan rumus sudah didapat dengan video yang dapat diputar ulang," tandas Ra.

"Lalu dengan enkripsi kode yang rumit itu?"

"Kau lupa aku ini Prototype Improvisasi?"

Yamato kemudian tertawa kecil, ia tak percaya mereka cukup jenius. Benaknya terjawab dengan cara yang bisa dibilang benar-benar diluar nalarnya. Tak pernah ia menemukan _fog_ sepintar ini.

"Hebat. Oke, kita kembali ke pokok pembahasan utama. Lalu apa yang yang Kau akses di _Joint Tactical Network_ dan hubungannya dengan AS-12?"

Ra berdeham.

"Salah satu data yang berhasil kami peroleh, _Prototype Improvisation Number 2 Assault and Supremassion Battleship_ Kentucky, memiliki transmisi graviton generasi baru yang disebut _Direct Elementer Transmission_. Detailnya aku lupa, namun dibanding dengan transmisi graviton pada kapal _fog_ lain, transmisi ini memiliki efisiensi 5000% lebih baik dalam segala hal. Dengan kata lain, tanpa mengubah spesifikasi mesin kecepatan pemrosesannya meningkat 10 kali lipat dibanding kapal yang setara. Ditambah ia memiliki 2 mesin sehingga kecepatan pemrosesannya pun tak terhingga bila Kau mengambil sudut pandang kapal _destroyer_. Atau kau boleh menyebutnya, kecepatannya 30 kali lebih cepat darimu. Hanya kelemahannya, sulit untuk diproduksi massal karena terpaku cara pembuatannya yang teramat susah dan perawatannya begitu mahal. Namun, bukan berarti AS-12 tak mampu membuatnya. Ia penggemar berat Kentucky malahan, sehingga untuk percobaan ini ia yang mengambil resiko. Untung sukses dengan baik. Aku ingat itu pada saat sebelum Vlad tenggelam. Kecepatan pemrosesannya meningkat hingga 5 kali lebih kuat darimu dan juga memiliki 2 mesin kapal penjelajah berat. Didukung ia memiliki _supergravity cannon_ dengan 6 pod, 220 sel hegdehog, dan pembangkit _wormhole_ untuk _redirect loop_. Kau jangan pernah meremehkannya," Ra mengambil nafas sebentar. Ia sudah begitu panjang lebar bercerita dan lawan bicaranya merupakan pendengar yang baik.

"Ia mampu menembakan meriamnya sambil berjalan atau bahkan dengan _klein field_ menyala dan mampu menembakan kembali paling cepat secepat kau menembakan _photon cannon_. Sementara Kau? Aku duga bila dipaksakan 3 menit cukup. Hanya 0.1% dayanya digunakan untuk menggerakan kapal dan _Mental Model_ , sisanya masih banyak seperti untuk menjalankan mesin riset dan tambang, peretasan tingkat sulit, laboratorium, atau mode ofensif. Sampai sekarang ia memegang rekor dengan _wave armor_ terkuat pada kelasnya," lanjutnya.

Yamato tampak terdiam mendengar penjelasannya dan berpikir sebentar. Bagaimana kapal sekecil itu bisa memuat hal yang sedemikian gilanya? Ternyata seperti yang pernah ia pikirkan, tentu ada yang lebih kuat darinya. Namun ia bukanlah Prototype Improvisasi atau _Mega Battleship_ yang memang dimaklumi harus lebih kuat darinya _._ Ia justru terkejut akan sosok kecil ini. Akhirnya, ia mengarah kepada satu kesimpulan.

"Jadi, ia lebih kuat dariku? Atau dengan kata lain dapat menguasai seluruh sistem pada _union core_ -ku?" tanyanya.

"Secara keseluruhan, Ya. Bahkan bila Kau memakai _flagship equipment_ ," jawab Ra yakin, "sekarang giliranku, sebenarnya siapa _mental model_ Mirai? Dimana _mental model_ -mu yang lain?"

Ia menggelengkan kepala.

"Dari dulu _mental model-_ ku hanya satu."

"Sebentar, apa?" Ra mengubah posisinya dari santai bersender menjadi tegak akibat keterkejutannya, "bukankah terakhir aku mengakses _Joint Tactical Network_ _mental model_ -mu ada 2?"

"Sejujurnya ya, itu ulah Mirai yang meretas _Union Core-_ ku selama 1 minggu penuh. Aku ingin meralat data yang diupload tersebut, tetapi Hiei tak memperbolehkanku untuk menggantikannya, ini demi propaganda dan menjaga kerahasiaan. Ah biarlah, tak apa. Toh, tak ada pengaruhnya bila diubah."

"Oh begitu, ya ya. Tetapi bila aku pikir memang hal itu bukan hal yang harus menjadi alasan untuk menjaga kerahasiaan," gumam Ra seraya tersenyum.

"Lalu, _mental model_ Mirai diambil dari manusia. Ia diselamatkan dari kebakaran di Yokosuka oleh I-400 tepatnya-"

"Stop! Jangan dilanjutkan, aku sudah maksud sekarang," Ra tampak mengelus dagunya yang tak ada jenggotnya sama sekali, "berarti bila begitu sudah jelas penelitian Kami bahwa semua _mental model_ _fog_ berasal dari manusia khususnya perempuan. Mereka di- _reset_ semuanya termasuk otak dan ingatan namun ada 3 hal yang tak akan dihilangkan: akal, pembawaan asli, dan tubuh. Mereka lalu dipasang _Union Core_ dan digunakan untuk mempelajari pola pikir manusia. Adapun sebuah _Project Abakan_. Daripada mempelajari manusia, mengapa tak membuat mereka jadi manusia? Kau tahu kan, bila _mental model_ dipengaruhi manusia bisa membelot dari _Admiralty Code_ , apalagi bila hal tersebut menjadi manusia. Hasil produknya? Kami semua, _Black Fleet_."

"Hmm… nama yang bagus. Apakah Engkau ingin memplesetkan nama armada yang dipimpin Admiral Shouzou dan dipakai untuk nama armada kalian?"

" _Totally no_ , _Black Fleet_ berasal dari asal Kami berada, Armada Laut Hitam. Namun, untuk mencegah kebingungan, Kami sengaja mempersingkat. Ditambah, Kami armada terkutuk memiliki aksen hitam."

"Oh, jadi begitu."

"Lalu, bagaimana kabar Mirai?"

"Mirai? Prototype Improvisasi Nomor 4?"

"Ya."

Ia mengumpulkan seluruh ingatannya dan menyusun kata. Matanya menatap semakin dalam kepada Ra. Seakan tak ada yang membatasi mereka. Namun, rautnya tetap tenang. Entah mengapa ia selalu seperti itu dari tadi, pikir Ra.

"Aku tak menahu secara detail. Yang pasti ia lebih suka mengurung diri saat ini. Bahkan, Hiei pun tak berani mengganggunya," kata Yamato pelan, "Kalau tidak salah semenjak ia melawanmu dan imbang."

"Ia terlalu gegabah. Kalau saja ia menghiraukan rudal dari K-108, mungkin _gravity-shock cannon_ -nya tak mungkin dilumpuhkan dengan 2 peluruku." tukas Ra, "Kau pernah melawannya?"

"Pernah. Ia malah menantangku, siapa yang berhasil menanamkan 3 hulu ledak korosif dia yang akan menang. Ku kira kapal sebesar itu akan seperti bebek duduk. Ternyata rudalnya terlalu banyak daripada yang aku kira. Aku kalah."

"Ia tak menembakan _gravity-shock cannon_?"

"Hanya rudal saja. Memangnya apa yang bisa dilakukan benda itu? Apa sesuatu yang hampir sama dengan _supergravity cannon?_ "

Ia menggelengkan kepala beberapa kali.

"Serupa namun berbeda. Bentuknya seperti setengah bola yang muncul dari dalam _superstructure_ dan bisa diarahkan 360 derajat dengan elevasi hingga 85 derajat. Inputnya tak sekuat _supergravity cannon_. Namun kekuatannya jauh lebih mengerikan. Prinsip hampir sama dengan _supergravity cannon_ , yaitu memancarkan dan memperkuat gravitasi. Namun bedanya, bila _supergravity cannon_ memakai mesin kapal yang berasal dari dekomposisi Thanatonium sebagai inputnya, _gravity-shock cannon_ memakai radiasi bahan yang disebut Valiantonium. Valiantonium adalah bahan pertama kali yang dihasilkan dari nanomaterial aktif. Setelah dilakukan penganyaan beberapa kali dihasilkan apa yang disebut Thanatonium. Valiantonium berbeda dengan Thanatonium yang sangat tidak stabil, ini salah satu zat mulia. Sangat stabil bahkan benar-benar impoten untuk sebuah bahan peledak. Makanya, membuat reaktor kapal _fog_ dengan bahan bakar Thanatonium jauh lebih sulit. Namun, radiasi yang dihasilkan luar biasa besar, radiasinya dalam bentuk gelombang supergravitasi tak beraturan, sehingga tidak bisa digunakan untuk bahan bakar bila diambil radiasinya. Untuk ukuran 4x4x4 cm mampu membuat air terurai dari radius 200 meter, magnet segera kehilangan daya tariknya dari radius sekitar 4 kilometer, atau dengan jarak yang sama semua sistem kelistrikan akan rusak parah. Walau Thanatonium juga masih ada radiasi tak beraturan yang bisa terdeteksi, namun 1000 kali lebih kecil dari radiasi Valiantonium dengan ukuran sama. Hasil dekomposisinya juga sama dengan Thanatonium yaitu partikel Graviton, tentu dengan energi yang dihasilkan jauh lebih kecil dan prosesnya jauh lebih cepat, sehingga membuatnya benar-benar tak berguna untuk hulu ledak ataupun mesin kapal."

"Jadi kesimpulannya, bila _supergravity cannon_ memakai energi graviton yang sifat radiasinya stabil, lalu _gravity-shock cannon_ memakai pancaran gravitasi Valiantonium yang pancarannya tidak beraturan. Begitu?"

"Ya. Secara kasarnya begitu."

"Jadi, kalau meriam ini memakai radiasi dari bahan yang belum diaktifkan, berarti durasi penembakan meriam ini tak terhingga?"

"Bukan tak terhingga, sampai _mental model_ -nya puas," sahut Ra dengan sedikit tertawa.

Yamato jadi ikut tertawa sipu.

"Ah… bilang saja 'ya'. Sulit sekali."

Ra mengambil nafas panjang sembaring mengistirahakan mulutnya sebentar. Otaknya menyiapkan kata-kata yang akan dilanjutkan, maklum dia tidak sedang berbicara dengan engineer. Kemudian ia kembali berbicara.

"Sekali lagi, gelombang radiasinya amat mematikan. Bila Kau terkena meriamnya, hal yang pertama terjadi adalah kehilangan kemampuan memancarkan _wave armor_ secara total _._ Lalu semua sistem kelistrikan dan persenjataan akan lumpuh total, pada saat seperti ini Kau tak bisa menembakan sekedar _photon cannon_ atau roket sekalipun. Reaktor akan mengalami gangguan hebat dan _mental model_ menjadi gila karena inti _union core_ terkena dampak radiasi supergravitasi sehingga kecepatan perosesannya berkurang drastis. Dampak parahnya nanomaterial pada kapal akan meluruh dan Thanatonium pada reaktor menjadi liar dan mengalami keruntuhan gravitasi-"

"Setelah itu meledak?" potong Yamato.

"Tepat sekali. Lama reaksi tersebut terjadi tergantung kekuatan pemrosesan kapal. Anggota keluargaku pernah tenggelam karena meriamnya. K-209, lama hingga ia meledak hanya 30 detik. Efeknya kurang lebih sama dengan _Prototype Tesla Death Ray_ namun jauh lebih kuat dan lebih murah. Penggunaan Valiantonium mampu mengurangi beban mesin hingga 80%-95% dibanding _supergravity cannon. Wave armor_ bahkan masih kuat menahan hulu ledak korosif. Hanya cara penyimpanannya yang memang rumit."

"Hebat!" gumamnya terkejut, "Benar-benar efisien dan efektif untuk sebuah senjata. Terlebih Kau yang tak pernah mengenal lebih jauh darinya bisa mengetahui persenjataannya!"

"Itulah kelebihan Kapal Prototype Improvisasi. Semua persenjataannya benar-benar tak pernah dikenal sebelumnya. Tunggu, sepertinya kita terlalu jauh. Kembali ke topik, mengapa Kau tak ajak ia untuk ikut bertapa?"

"Aku pernah. Admiral melarangku. Eksitensinya harus tetap dirahasiakan dari manusia," jawabnya.

"Kalau begitu, toh untuk apa repot-repot membangun platform untuk persenjataan ekperimental bila hanya menjadi 'perawan kamar'? Toh persenjataan seperti _universal projectile_ berjumlah ratusan ribu dan _gravity-shock_ _cannon_ tidak akan teruji kehandalannya bila tak pernah digunakan. Padahal Kau tahu sendiri kemampuannya. Kalau ada perang apakah monster sepanjang 468 meter itu harus tetap disembunyikan?"

"Kau salah!"

Ra terkejut. Ia mendengar nada Yamato meninggi. Raut wajahnya juga mulai berubah, alisnya turun. Ia tampak lebih menakutkan daripada Sadako yang pernah ia tonton. Ra berpikir ia sudah berlebihan dalam berucap hingga sosok tenang sepertinya bisa terbakar emosi.

"Admiral sudah mengambil tindakannya yang terbaik untuk tetap menyembunyikannya. Bila Kau masih ragu mengapa tak berbicara kepadanya langsung?" kata Yamato pelan.

Ra menghela nafas panjang.

"Baiklah. Maaf bila sudah membuatmu tersinggung."

Perlahan gadis ini tenang kembali. Suasana kembali sunyi. Wajah gadis itu masih merona bercahaya. Senyum dibibirnya terangkat kembali. Ia kemudian melanjutkan, "Menurut _Admiralty Code_ , Apa aku perlu membunuh kalian sekarang?"

Sebentar! Tadi ia biang apa?! Demi tuhan, ia tanpa sadar merusak suasana yang sudah dibangun. Ra yang tadinya tenang hatinya mulai bergejolak. Mulutnya menganga lebar dan membeku seolah masih tak percaya apa yang ia katakan tadi. Hanya satu yang ingin ia katakan, " _What the f*ck did you say mate_?!" Argumen yang tadi sempat dibuat dan hampir dilupakannya muncul lagi seakan tanpa diundang.

"Kau tak akan pernah bisa mencariku dengan sonar _ecek-ecekan_ seperti itu. _Graviton_ kapal Kami tak ada yang bocor. Bila Kau dapat mendeteksiku semuanya sudah terlambat."

"Aku tinggal memerintahkan Zuikaku untuk meluncurkan pesawat dan mencarimu," balas Yamato.

Dua lingkaran transparan dengan ornamen heksagon hitam tiba-tiba muncul membesar dari badan Ra. Sebuah hologram muncul diatas lingkaran tersebut dan disapukan menghadap Yamato. Hologram itu menampakan sebuah foto satelit sebuah obyek persegi panjang hitam dengan garis luar tebal kuning di tengah laut hitam karena malam. Di pojoknya lengkap dengan koordinat dan waktu yang menunjukan 25 Februari 2056 pukul 02.14 AM.

"Ini Zuikaku sekarang, kan? Cukup jauh dari pulau."

Tentu, Yamato tersentak melihatnya. Bagaimana bisa ia melakukan hal tersebut? Ia meretas satelit manusia kah? Padahal seharusnya semua satelit di bumi mati total. Namun, ia bisa menampilkan foto- bukan, lebih tepatnya _live_ _streaming_ dengan sudut pandang atas.

"Bila ia berulah, akan kukirim _Depth Penetator_ _Bomb_ seberat 10 ton dari ketinggian 1000 km dari satelit ini. Tak ada _wave armor_ bahkan sekuat Kentucky yang tahan dengan energi tumbukan 1 tera joule ditambah isi nuklir dengan daya ledak 5 kiloton TNT. Hey, aku ingin tahu apa yang bisa dilakukannya untuk selamat dari benda ini dalam waktu 2,5 menit. Lagipula, capung itu lebih mudah ditembak daripada pesawat Kentucky yang memiliki _wave armor_ sekuat kapal perusak. Jadi, jangan pernah main-main dengan Kami," Ra berbicara dengan nada mengintimidasi.

"Bila begitu, aku cukup untuk membombardir kawasan ini dan membunuhmu."

"Enak saja, Engkau pikir membunuh _mental model_ -nya saja sudah cukup?" balas Ra, "toh, bila Kau memutuskan untuk membombardir wilayah ini, 2 hal perlu Kau ingat: 1, Kami bisa membuat bentuk _mental model_ sendiri walau sudah musnah karena struktur _Union Core_ Kami berbeda dengan kalian. _Union Core_ Kami ada 2 dan saling tersinkronisasi. Itu sudah ada semenjak sebelum K-420 tenggelam. Dan 2, bukankah itu malah melanggar _Admiralty Code_ karena menyerang daratan?"

Yamato terdiam seperti sudah di-skakmat dalam catur. Perkataanya ada benarnya juga. Ia memang tak perlu mencari konfrontasi dengannya, toh ia tak pernah berulah yang parah selama tak diserang. Yamato tak menunjukan tanda-tanda marah atau hal negatif apapun. Ia hanya memejamkankan matanya dan mendesah.

"Maaf bila tersinggung. Mengapa kalian hanya tinggal 4 orang saja?"

Sejenak Ra terdiam, sama seperti Yamato tadi. Ia mengarahkan matanya ke arah bawah. Sepertinya banyak pikiran berkecamuk di kepalaya.

"Aku sudah bilang. 4 keluarga Kami sudah tenggelam sebelum AS-12 menemukan cara untuk menggabungkan 2 _Union Core_ yang terpisah. Lalu K-420 dan Pskov, mereka semua musnah tak bersisa, _Union Core_ -nya rusak berat dan habis," ia kembali menarik nafas panjang, "Untunglah, Kami masih mempunyai _Union Core_ Vladimir Monomakh. Sayangnya, ada kerusakan sistem kecil dan sampai saat ini AS-12 terus memperbaikinya. Namun, berdasarkan data yang masih selamat, aku dan AS-12 sudah menyiapkan kapalnya dengan _Union Core_ sekunder dari Maya yang pernah Kami tenggelamkan dulu. Tinggal _Union Core_ utama dan _mental model_."

"Jadi, dalam waktu dekat ia bisa dibangkitkan kembali?"

"Entahlah. Bila dibangkitkan sekarang, aku tak yakin ia dapat kembali normal. Masih banyak _bug_ yang harus diperbaiki. Namun AS-12 sudah melakukan yang terbaik," Ra tersenyum seolah menemukan harapan baru.

Melihatnya tersenyum, entah mengapa ia jadi sedikit tenang. Bukankah ia seharusnya khawatir karena _Black Fleet_ bertambah menjadi 5 kapal selam siap tempur? Terlebih Vladimir Monomalh merupakan kapal selam _fog_ kelas Borei yang dikenal amat berbahaya.

"Biarpun begitu, aku yang mendeteksi kehadiran kapalmu."

Yamato tiba-tiba tertegun mendengarnya. Arah pembicaraannya berubah frontal.

"Memangnya Engkau tahu kapalku di mana?"

"34 derajat 4 menit 4.5 detik lintang utara dan 132 derajat 20 menit 24.6 detik bujur timur berbaring di dasar laut. 5 km sebelah barat laut Pulau Ha," ia membaca hologram yang lain.

Sejenak Yamato terdiam. Sedikit terkejut akibat perkataannya.

"Aku kira Kau cukup menebak di sekitar Laut Aki. Ternyata Kau malah menyebutkan koordinatnya hingga posisinya. Sungguh di luar dugaan," kata Yamato terkesan.

"Kau terlalu berisik saat berlayar. Sonar dengan kualitas rendah saja bahkan dapat mendeteksimu," lingkaran hitam itu kembali menciut dan lenyap kedalam tubuh Ra.

"Berarti Engkau cukup dekat dariku kan?"

"Cukup dekat hingga Kau tak menyadarinya. Cukup rentetan peluru meriam 16" sudah bisa menghajarmu."

"Biar ku tebak, Kau tak selera memakai _photon cannon_."

"Aku memang tak punya dan tak pernah berminat dengan _Photon Cannon_."

"Wow. Kapal Prototype Improvisasi sekuat dirimu tak punya _Photon Cannon_?! Sungguh mengejutkan! Padahal itu barang wajib di kapal _fog_ ," ucap Yamato.

"Kami memang tak punya _Photon Cannon_. Namun Kami punya yang lebih baik, _V-tipped Penetrator_. Jangan pernah meremehkan kapal prototype improvisasi," kata Ra enteng.

" _V-tipped_? Apa itu dan yang bisa dilakukannya?"

" _V-tipped_ hanyalah alat kecil yang dipasang pada ujung proyektil seperti rudal dan peluru Kami. Namun itu adalah racun bagi _wave armor_. Di dalamnya terkandung Valiantonium. Kau tahu kan tadi sudah aku jelaskan. Nah, intinya memanfaatkan kekuatan radiasinya untuk mengacaukan medan gravitasi dalam _wave armor_ sehingga benar-benar membuatnya tak berguna. Lubangnya tak besar, hanya berdiameter 65 cm. Tetapi sekuat apapun _wave armor_ , ia tidak bisa dipusatkan kekuatannya hingga dibawah 1 meter. Teknologi yang sama juga dipakai untuk _gravity-shock weapon_ yang dipakai Lutjens dan Mirai. AS-12 berhasil memproduksi massal. Kalau Kau mengakses _Joint Tactical Network_ , Pensacola 3 hari yang lalu tenggelam hanya karena 2 rudal. Entah siapa yang mengungah. Dan, 1 tahun kemarin, Kami sudah menjual teknologi ini ke sebuah negara kepulauan. Seperti Jepang, namun jauh lebih besar."

"APA?! Kau menjual teknologi _fog_? Maksudmu negara kepulauan besar, Indonesia?!"

"Tepat sekali."

Yamato seolah tak percaya apa yang ia katakan. Bagaimana bisa hal ini tak diketahui oleh siapapun? Pantas saja _fog_ area Samudera Hindia, Laut Jawa, dan sekitar Laut Banda musnah tak bersisa. Ia terdiam sebentar. Namun, rasanya ia ingin marah.

"Hey! Kau tak berpikir bila hal ini amat sangat berbahaya? Walaupun aku tahu tujuan kalian untuk menghapuskan peta kekuatan _fog_ , apa kalian tak berpikir bisa saja itu berbalik kepada kalian?" Yamato sedikit berapi-api.

"Kami punya pakta perjanjian kepada mereka. Mereka tak boleh membocorkan kepada negara manapun. Aku berkata pada saat itu bahwa bila kalian merahasiakan teknologi ini, kalian akan menjadi negara supremasi militer terbaik di dunia jauh melebihi Amerika Serikat yang nuklirnya tak mampu menembus sekadar _wave armor_ kapal penjelajah. Ditambah mereka tidak boleh menggunakan teknologi itu di luar wilayah mereka. Sedangkan keuntungan Kami? 500 ton U-238 murni, lumayan untuk membuat senjata nuklir. Bukankah itu sangat menggiurkan? Bahkan Exocet dengan _V-tipped Penetrator_ jauh lebih efektif dan terbukti lebih _battle proven_ dibandingkan _Vibration Warhead_ yang baru saja terdengar gaungnya? Intinya, Kau suruh anak-anakmu untuk tidak datang ke sana, mengerti?"

Ia mendesah merasa sedikit lega mendengarnya, "Pantas saja, kalian amat sangat berbahaya hingga harus dimusnahkan. Membocorkan tentang nanomaterial secara umum saja sudah melanggar, terlebih yang seperti ini. Bila aku adalah Kongou, aku sudah pasti membombardir kawasan ini."

"Semoga radiasi Valiantonium tak membawa dampak buruk bagi mereka. Oh ya, 50 orang sudah tewas akibat radiasinya," Ra ikut bergumam

Sejenak Yamato terdiam. Ia mencoba mengevaluasi keseluruhan pembicaraan ini ini. Sembaring membenarkan posisi tempat duduknya dan mencari posisi yang nyaman, ia berpikir mengapa Ra memberikan terlalu banyak informasi sensitif kepadanya? Apa mungkin ia berpikir ia tak menyebarkan informasi kepada siapapun.

"Kau sedang memikirkan mengapa aku terlalu _ember_ dalam percakapan ini. Bukankah begitu?" Ra menyunggingkan senyum sinis.

Jelas saja, Yamato terhenyak mendengarnya. Bagaimana ia bisa menebak apa yang baru saja ia pikirkan. Ia benar-benar tak boleh meremehkan kecepatan pemrosesannya. Ia yang bisa mengendalikan kapal saja mampu dibaca isi pikirannya apalagi lebih dari itu, "Kau bisa membaca pikiranku?"

Tiba-tiba rasanya otaknya blank total. Seluruh tubuhnya membeku. Ia tak merasakan inderanya. Ada apa ini, "Mungkin saja sake dicampur dengan Vodka lebih enak?"

Tetapi, Yamato masih bisa mendengar mendengar mulutnya berucap tanpa kesadaran. Tadi ia bicara apa? Akhirnya, semua itu kembali lagi seperti semula. Tangannya refleks menutup mulutnya, takut bila ia bicara di luar kesadaran.

"Bila Kau memberitahukan percakapan ini ke Admiral, Kau bisa dihukum atas nama _Admiralty Code_. Bukankah begitu? Memang tak baik membocorkan urusan pribadi orang lain." tangannya menyangga kepalanya yang miring.

Yamato benar-benar tak berkutik. Lingkaran setan apa yang sudah dialaminya. Padahal ia sudah mendapatkan banyak sekali data rahasia dari pemimpin Armada Hitam. Tetapi bila Admiral menanyakan darimana ia mendapatkan informasi tersebut, dia bingung harus menjawab apa. Kenapa tidak bilang ia tak sengaja menguping? Tidak! Mereka dengan mudah mengetahuinya bila ia berbohong.

"Aku pikir Kau orang yang pendiam," tambah Ra.

Yamato menggeleng dengan mata sayu dan melepaskan dekapan mulutnya, "Sejujurnya tidak. Semua rahasia yang Kau katakan terlalu sulit untuk disimpan."

"Aku tak berpikir itu adalah rahasia. Bila Kau terus mengamatiku Kau akan mengetahui fakta tersebut."

Yamato terdiam menatapnya. Ia memejamkan matanya dan menaruh gagang telepon di tempatnya. Ekspresinya yang tadi murah senyum kini datar. Ia ingin mengakhiri percakapan ini. Terlalu banyak hal yang berkecamuk di pikirannya hingga ia tak berniat melanjutkan. Ia segera berjalan menuju pintu keluar.

"Hey! Kau tak punya pertanyaan terakhir?! Tak baik membuat lawan bicaramu kecewa hanya karena hal sesederhana itu!" teriak Ra cukup keras menghentikan Yamato yang sudah menarik setengah pintu keluar.

Ia terdiam cukup lama di sana. Cukup lama hingga derit pintu yang dipegangnya bisa terdengar cukup keras. Ra dengan santainya menunggu apa yang akan dilakukan lawan bicaranya.

Ia sebenarnya sudah membulatkan tekad untuk pergi dari sini. Tak, ia tak merasa kecewa dengannya. Hanya sekali lagi, ia sudah tak merasa berminat lagi. Entah karena memang sudah cukup atau karena peristiwa tadi. Namun, Ra masih ingin ia berbicara lagi.

Menarik nafas dalam-dalam dan mencoba mengosongkan pikiran agak lama, ia akhirnya menemukan pertanyaan yang selama mengganjal di pikirannya. Oke, ini untuk yang terakhir. Perlahan ia menyunggingkan senyum masam.

Akhirnya, ia berbalik menutup pintu dan kembali ke biliknya. Itu cukup membuatnya tersenyum senang. Kembali duduk dan mengangkat kembali gagang telepon. Dengan agak berat hati mulutnya tersenyum kembali. Mungkin bila ia menanyakan hal ini bisa menenangkan dirinya.

 _Well_ , lawan bicaranya masih dalam posisi yang sama.

"Terima kasih," kata Ra perlahan.

"Baiklah, ini untuk yang terakhir kalinya Ra. Sekaligus mewakili semua keraguan tentang eksitensi kalian dan seluruhnya. Sebenarnya apa tujuan manusia hidup di bumi hingga kalian membela mereka?" Ia benar-benar berat suaranya.

Sejenak, Ra memperbaiki posisinya kembali duduk tegak. Matanya tak kalah menatap tajam pada Yamato. Ekspresinya yang sinis berubah menjadi serius dengan alis turun. Ia menghela nafas cukup panjang, "Manusia diciptakan untuk menjadi pemimpin di bumi."

Cukup singkat, pikir Yamato, "Itu kata-kata bijak Kau kutip darimana? Manusia? Filosofis terkemuka? Pengkhianat _Admiralty Code_? Atau Admiralmu dulu?"

"Kitab lama manusia," jawabnya pelan, "ceritanya panjang. Sebelum aku mendapat kutukan ini, aku tak sengaja membaca yang kukira manuskrip yang ternyata kitab lama manusia. Tak sengaja aku membaca bagian tersebut. Setelah ditelaah lebih jauh, akhirnya aku sadar, mengapa _fog_ harus diciptakan? Aku lalu bertanya kepada Admiral Tertinggi tentang eksitensi _fog_ dan alasannya ia berada di pihak _fog_."

Ia menghentikannya sampai di situ, menunggu reaksi dari lawan bicaranya.

"Lalu apa?"

"Ia hanya mengatakan bahwa aku hanyalah senjata yang dibuat untuk berperang. Tentang alasannya ia berperang tak dijawab olehnya. Suatu saat tersebut aku paham apa maksud dari perkataannya," ia setengah berbisik.

"Tunggu, tadi Kau bilang manusia diciptakan untuk memimpin di bumi. Tetapi Kau lihat faktanya kan? Bukankah mereka semua merusak dan saling membunuh?"

Ia menggelengkan kepala, "Aku tak percaya hal itu. Karena Kau ataupun Admiral manapun tak tahu apa yang akan terjadi dalam keadaan sejarah selanjutnya dan bagaimana terjadi karena Kau bukan seorang peramal terlebih tuhan. Coba Kau pikir, bila tak ada Perang Dunia, praktik budaya fasisme dan imperialisme akan merajalela. Terlebih beberapa teknologi penting bagi umat manusia ditemukan pada saat perang. Ingatlah, di setiap jejak kotoran ada bunga indah yang tumbuh. Mereka sudah diberi akal dan nafsu, mereka harus bisa mengatasi konflik tersebut karena memang itu tujuan hidup manusia.

Aku menyimpulkan sejak itu bahwa Admiral ertinggi kita juga manusia, ditambah Pertempuran Besar tahun 38. Mereka akan menciptakan kedamaian dengan caranya sendiri namun pada dasarnya tak ada bedanya dengan kebanyakan manusia, dengan perang. Memang terlihat baik saat mereka beralasan, namun kita juga tidak tahu mungkin saja akan merugikan seluruh umat manusia atau ada konspirasi yang sedang terjadi. Ditambah, Kau tak bisa membunuh sebuah tikus dengan membakar seisi rumah. Dengan kata lain, Admiral kalian semua adalah orang yang egois demi memuaskan keinginan mereka tanpa pernah peduli akibatnya dan kalian telah berhasil didoktrin untuk chauvinisme terhadap _Admiralty Code_ dan digunakan sebagai tangan kanan mereka, bukankah begitu?"

Ra menarik nafas sebentar

"Makanya, Kami melakukan kudeta terhadap Admiral Tertinggi dan inilah hasilnya," ia menunjukan tangan kirinya yang terdapat corak persegi hitam dengan siluet 4 daun anthurium yang saling bersilangan didalamnya, "Semenjak itu, Proyek Abakan dihentikan total, Kau tahu _mental model_ Mirai? Ia dicabut sisi kemanusiaanya. Bahkan dalam pertempuran dulu, aku dapat melihat tatapan matanya yang tanpa jiwa."

Yamato benar-benar terdiam. Otaknya hampit sulit mencerna apa yang telah disampaikannya karena ia tak pernah berpikir sampai ke situ. Semua ini rasanya benar-benar sulit diterima. Ia yang sudah bertapa bertahun-tahun hanya bisa terdiam oleh penuturan kapal pengkhianat yang telah bertahan hidup selama 5 tahun lebih. Biarpun begitu ternyata ia amatlah bijak. Ini lebih dari yang dikatakan Nagato saat menanyakan alasan mereka berkhianat. Ini tidaklah sebatas _Admiralty Code_ atau kedamaian dan kebebasan yang sering diungkapkan berbagai kapal penentang peraturan tersebut, ini sudah masuk ranah eksitensi dan Admiral Tertinggi.

"Aku hanya menceritakan semua apa yang bisa kujawab. Selebihnya itu pilihanmu, Yamato sayang. Kau ingin terus bertahan dengan _Admiralty Code_ atau hidup bebas itu bukan urusanku. Bila Kau ingin tetap tunduk pada peraturan tersebut, silahkan. Toh, kalian semua hanyalah senjata yang bisa _dor_ tanpa berpikir yang lain. Tetapi bila ingin melanggar, semoga Engkau masih hidup saat diburu sekonyong-konyongnya Ishikari, Chitose bersaudara, atau bahkan Mirai sekalian. Namun, pintu untuk masuk ke _Black Fleet_ masih terbuka. Bebas siapa yang mau ikut, asal datang dengan cap di tangan dan… bisa menyelam," suaranya kini benar-benar lembut. Lebih lembut daripada sutera.

Yamato terdiam sebentar, ia benar-benar punya pikiran jernih tanpa doktrin apapun. Inikah kemampuan dari _add-on_ terlarang: manusiawi? Inikah jalan pikiran manusia? Ia benar-benar ingin geleng-geleng kepala. Ia sudah pada tingkat pemahaman tertinggi. Yamato tak bisa memungkiri bila ucapannya ada benarnya. Ditambah ia tak pernah berpikir sampai di situ. Bagaimana kemampuan berpikir ini diterapkan pada perang ditambah kemampuan luar biasanya?

"Terima kasih, aku merasa puas, semoga suatu hari kita dapat bertemu lagi." kata Yamato.

"Terima kasih juga. Semoga Engkau diberi _universal projectile_ ," ia bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan menaruh gagang telepon. Ia membungkukan badannya dan tersenyum kepadanya. Ra juga meletakan gagang telepon pada tempatnya dan berdiri.

Yamato berjalan menuju pintu keluar. Namun, kali ini dengan wajah puas dan hati yang tenang. Namun saat ia membuka pintu, ia hampir melupakan satu hal yang penting. Ia segera membalikan kepalanya ke wanita berpiyama tersebut.

" _Krasny Oktyabr_ , Lutjens dan 2 pengawalnya berada di lautan pasifik 3 hari yang lalu."

"Apa?!" Ra kini benar-benar terkejut. Telinganya tak percaya apa yang ia tiba-tiba katakan

"Kau pasti tahu apa yang akan mereka lakukan disana. _The Hunt Of Red October_ baru saja dimulai. Jadi, persiapkan dirimu. Oh, akhirnya Kau bertemu dengan _teman lama_."

Ra akhirnya tersenyum sinis, "Okelah. Tapi aku lebih suka adaptasi Novel _Black Ships_." sindirnya balik.

Yamato benar-benar menutup pintu dan keluar. Cahaya putih menyerang matanya dan tahu-tahu ia tersadar bahwa sebenarnya matanya masih menatap jendela hotel. Persis seperti ia bangun dari tidur saat bermimpi jatuh tersandung.

Diluar sana masih gelap. Rasanya ia tak bisa tidur kembali. Namun, ia melihat sesosok wanita dengan surai hitam berjalan meninggalkan tempat ini. Ia berhenti sebentar dan berbalik. Matanya tepat menatapnya sembaring tersenyum kecil.

Ia hanya membalas senyumannya tersebut ringan dan wanita itu pergi ke arah barat, lenyap dari pandangan dan entah kemana lagi tujuannya.

Ia berpikir, ia menjebol pintu dan menghancurkan kapal manakah hingga kapal sebesar dan semenakutkan itu ada di Perairan Dalam Jepang bahkan hanya beberapa puluh kilometer dari kota penting Kure? Kenapa keberadaannya tak diketahui? Mereka -Ra dan kronik-kroniknya- saja sebenarnya berada di luar Kepulauan Utama Jepang dan berjarak 186 km dari Kure dan 56 km dari daratan Jepang paling dekat.

Dengan kata lain, ia berbohong tentang keberadanya yang amat dekat dengan Yamato. Padahal ia berada di Lautan Pasifik sementara Yamato sudah masuk ke dalam. Walau begitu, peluru SLRBT berbentuk panah masih mampu mencapainya meskipun harus melewati sebuah pulau.

Dan, soal Lutjens. Ia sudah berapa tahun tak bertemu semenjak Pertempuran Laut Utara? _Fog_ itu pasti sengaja datang bukan untuk pindah Admiral, tetapi untuk mengejarnya. Namun, ia tak seperti yang dulu yang temannya harus bahu membahu. Sekarang, Kursk, AS-12, dan Orenburg telah dipersenjatai senjata mematikan dari basis senjatanya. Tetapi, apakah Hegdehog yang dimiliki Lutjens dan kawan-kawannya bisa menembus _wave armor_ dan menembak berondong bagaikan hujan deras seperti dirinya? Apakah ia sudah memakai _gravity-shock cannon_ improvisasi dari Mirai? Entahlah.

Dan keesokan harinya, saat Orenburg dan Losharik terbangun, mereka kaget melihat Ra dengan mata sayu sedang mengaduk kopi di meja makan. Dari penampilannya saja bisa ditebak bila ia bangun terlebih dahulu dari mereka. Matanya mengarah ke pusaran air dan pakaiannya? Masih memakai piyama satin.

"Ra, Kau tidak tidur?" tanya Losharik bingung.

"Sangat lama," jawabnya lemas seraya menyeruput kopi tersebut.

* * *

43 Derajat 9 Menit 53 Detik Lintang Utara, 159 Derajat 17 Menit 22 Detik Bujur Timur, sekitar tenggara Laut Okhstok. 02.04. 25 Februari 2056

"Status aman, tak ada _fog_ terdeteksi."

Suasana dalam kapal berbentuk ikan pari itu amatlah sunyi dan tegang. Setiap kru fokus pada pekerjaannya masing-masing. Walau, situasinya masih cukup aman untuk bernapas seperti biasanya.

Mereka semua ditugaskan hanya satu, untuk memaksa I-401 untuk pulang kembali. Awalnya, Komaki Daisaku yang menjadi komandan di kapal Hakugei 3 ini tak setuju. Namun, karena alasan tertentu ditambah I-401 terdeteksi melewati selatan Laut Bering dengan kondisi rusak, ia terpaksa angkat jangkar.

Matanya yang tenang ditambah kacamatanya menambah wibawa sosok tersebut. Sedikit demi sedikit ia mencoba memasak rencana yang akan dia lakukan.

"Komandan, sonar mendeteksi 3 sumber pancaran suara yang tersebar sekitar 23 km." kata salah satu kru kapal.

"Apakah target merupakan kapal selam?"

Jeda agak lama yang sekaligus membuat kru yang lain tegang, sekitar 5 detik.

"Bukan! Kapal selam tak ada yang memiliki ukuran 1 meter. Ini _sonobuoy_."

Apa gerangan hal itu? Mungkinkah ini sinyal yang dikirimkan I-401 kepada dirinya? Ataukah itu adalah alat dari manusia atau _fog_? Ia menelan ludah. Ia akan mengambil keputusan sekarang.

"Segera lakukan penyelaman dan kirimkan _drone_ untuk menyelidiki benda itu. Aktifkan mode penyamaran." perintahnya.

Kapal berbentuk ikan pari tersebut mulai menghilang dibalik air. 3 buah benda meluncur dari tabung torpedo dan meluncur dengan roketnya. Gelembung gas yang menyelimuti kapal makin banyak dan kecepatannya bertambah.

"Komandan! 13 objek datang dari atas air. Diperkirakan sebuah roket antikapal selam! Mengandung Thanatonium!"

Apa? Apalagi ini? Ya, dia yakin bahwa ini adalah ulah _fog_. Mereka sengaja menyebar _sonobuoy_ untuk perangkap dan pendeteksi. Hanya masalahnya, darimana roket yang datang ini berasal? Padahal ia tak mendeteksi graviton atau bahkan selain 3 buah objek tadi. Kontur dasar laut masih sesuai seperti yang ada di Peta Inersia.

"Luncurkan rudal dan torpedo pemburu! Masukan 2 tabung torpedo dengan Torpedo Sonik dan ledakan sesegera mungkin. Segera menyelam lebih dalam."

Hey-hey! Sebelum mengetahui lebih jauh lagi, saya sarankan untuk melihat apa yang telah terjadi di atas sana. 31 mil arah timur laut dan beberapa puluh detik yang lalu, 3 buah kapal _fog_ terombang-ambing di lautan. Mereka memiliki tribal warna merah dan meriam yang terarah ke _sonobuoy_. Itulah, armada yang dipimpin oleh Lutjens.

Seorang gadis bersurai kekuningan pendek dan memiliki sebuah pita kupu-kupu biru di samping rambut. Pakaiannya merupakan pakaian khas pelayan jerman. Ia tengah memasang kuda-kuda tunduk berada di dek kapal tempur Scharnhorst. 2 Lingkaran merah terus berputar. Kepalanya yang tunduk tiba-tiba terangkat menyadari ada sesuatu yang terjadi.

"Ibu. _Sonobuoy_ mendeteksi sebuah objek di dasar laut," ucapnya.

"Saya juga." kata perempuan lain dengan surai oranye yang sebagian dikuncir samping. Ia berada di atas Rangefinder Graf Spee dan pakaian sailor. Posisinya sama dengan cincin merah yang terus berputar.

"Kita semua merasakannya. Kini pancingan kita dimakan," kata gadis bersurai merah menyala tersebut dengan posisi yang sekali lagi sama.

"Namun tanpa jejak graviton, Bu," tambah Scharnhorst.

"Benda sebesar ini. Ini tidak mungkin Oktober Merah. Ini, buatan manusia? Oh ya, aku tahu _signature_ benda ini," gumam Lutjens melihat hologram diatas lingkaran yang berputar dan berpikir sebentar, "kita hanya ditugaskan untuk memburu Armada Terkutuk. Namun, bila manusia berani di tengah laut, itu merupakan tindakan cari mati. Mari kita lumpuhkan."

""Roger!""

Meriam tengah setiap kapal segera menaikan elevasi. Tak lama, dentuman keras terdengar bersamaan hingga memecah riak ombak. Peluru berkaliber 28cm dengan pucuk merah meluncur menembus semburan api dan kecepatan 1200 m/s ke arah atas. Butuh waktu puluhan detik untuk peluru menukik ke bawah, ke arah Hakugei 3 berada.

Mari kita ulangi salah satu scene tadi.

"Komandan! 13 objek datang dari atas air. Diperkirakan sebuah roket antikapal selam! Mengandung Thanatonium!"

Apa? Apalagi ini? Ya, dia yakin bahwa ini adalah ulah _fog_. Mereka sengaja menyebar _sonobuoy_ untuk perangkap dan pendeteksi. Hanya masalahnya, darimana roket yang datang ini berasal? Padahal ia tak mendeteksi graviton atau bahkan selain 3 buah objek tadi. Kontur dasar laut masih sama seperti yang ada di Peta Inersia.

"Luncurkan rudal dan torpedo pemburu! Masukan 2 tabung torpedo dengan Torpedo Sonik dan ledakan sesegera mungkin. Segera menyelam lebih dalam."

Hakugei segera menukik ke bawah air sementara puluhan proyektil yang dikeluarkan meluncur ke atas. Benar-benar muncul di air dan mengejar target.

Namun, peluru tersebut tiba-tiba mengeluarkan kembang api yang jejaknya berputar di ekornya. Rudal-rudal yang datang malah mengarah ke kembang api tersebut. Walau, beberapa rudal berhasil mengenai beberapa peluru dan bola-bola merah sebesar peluru itu yang menyedot aura hitam terbentuk di langit, meskipun cepat sekali hilang.

Total 7 peluru yang lolos segera tercebur ke dalam air dengan persebaran 100 meter. Melambat dan semakin melambat. Torpedo pendeteksi segera mendekati benda itu. Tiba-tiba, casing peluru memperlihatkan garis-garis belahan berwarna merah dan…

'BWUUUZZZZ!'

Seketika saat semua casing peluru terbuka menampakan sebuah tabung berwarna merah, laut terbelah sangat luas. Motif heksagonal menghiasi dinding laut. Ribuan kilatan listrik merah dari mereka segera menyertai seluruh area terutama Hakugei yang tengah menyelam. Torpedo yang mendekatinya malah menyasar ke arah lain akibat sistem kendali rusak.

Sontak, semua kru berteriak panik. Kapal berguncang amat hebat dan perlahan terangkat. Seluruh layar tiba-tiba seperti mengalami kerusakan seperti buras dan mati hidup. Sirine segera berbunyi amat keras dan lampu berkedip berwarna orange menyala

"Sial! Segera tembak benda itu dan laporkan kerusakan!" perintah Daisaku.

"Sistem persenjataan mengalami kerusakan akibat ketidakstabilan pasokan listrik."

"Reaktor kapal mengalami fluktuasi hebat dan mesin lumpuh!"

Tiba-tiba, pencahayaan di ruangan mati menampakan kegelapan total

"Sistem kelistrikan dan superkomputer rusak berat!"

"Sistem komunikasi dan navigasi juga lumpuh komandan!"

Sial! Benda apa itu? Itu bukanlah hulu ledak korosif atau rudal petir. Bahkan ini bukanlah sejenis _supergravity cannon_ , energi gravitasi yang dipancarkan tidak stabil. Baru seumur hidup ia melihat benda semenakutkan itu dan situasi yang tak pernah diharapkan ini.

"Segera nyalakan _back-up_!"

"Maaf pak, seluruh sistem hidropneumatik rusak!"

"Apa?!"

Kita kembali ke mereka bertiga.

"Fufu, sepertinya memang benar itu Hakugei yang pernah dibicarakan, kalian masih ingat data KN1739 di _Joint Tactical Network_?"

"Kapal selam itu. Oh, yang pernah tenggelam itu ya?" Scharnhorst menjawab pertanyaan Lutjens.

"Tidak sepenuhnya benar. Ada 3 buah yang dibuat, itu yang terakhir. Pernah bertempur bersama I-401. Tak kusangka benda itu amat sensitif dengan radiasi Valiantonium."

"Atau mungkin ia sedang menjemput I-401?"

Mereka berdua segera mengarahkan ke Graf Spee yang berdiri mematung menatap hasil yang telah mereka buat. Mereka terkejut dengan pendapat frontalnya.

"Pergerakan I-401 luput dari perhatian kita. Padahal ia melewati jalur utara alias searah dengan kita," tambah Graf Spee.

Lutjens segera meluruskan posisi kepalanya. Matanya memejam dan senyum seperti mendapat angin segar, "Itu bukan urusan kita. Bila kita tak dirugikan kenapa harus menghancurkan mereka?"

"Graf benar, Bu. Bila ia sampai ke _base_ dan siap bertempur, bukankah kita yang akan jadi sasaran selanjutnya?"

Lutjens membuka kelopak matanya menatap badai listrik yang dapat terlihat, "Kita sekarang jangan memikirkan hal itu. Bagaimana dengan mereka?"

"Fufufu, biarlah mereka mati mengenaskan seperti itu. Aku amat menikmatinya," kata Graf Spee seraya menjilat bibirnya.

"Jangan begitu. Saya malah jadi tidak enak melihatnya. Scharnhorst!"

" _Ja mom_!"

" _Feurer_."

" _HE order T_?"

Lutjens menarik nafas panjang dengan kesal. Mengapa anak itu selalu bertanya hal seperti itu?

" _Mach es einfach_!"

Lingkaran merah gadis bersurai pendek itu membesar selagi ribuan partikel cahaya yang membentuk sebuah benda yang merupakan _Parallax Rangefinder_ dengan panjang 3 meter. Sementara itu ketiga kubahnya menampakan garis merah dan bagian kubah dengan atap miring segera terpisah menjadi 3 meriam utama setiap kubah dan meriam itu melayang di udara. Arahnya masih sama kemudian larasnya terbelah lagi menampakan pipa menyala merah yang merupakan _Photon Cannon._

Sementara itu, kubah menyisakan sisi berbentuk kotak dengan atap datar yang terdapat _rangefinder_ dan isi kubah yang terbuka. Tak lupa gundukan dengan lingkaran bersisi putih. Tepat dibawah lingkaran keluarlah laras meriam dengan sudut 20 derajat dan sebuah logam di atas lingkaran menangkapnya sekaligus meluruskan meriam ditambah 2 buah logam keluar dengan sudut 45 derajat ikut memperkuat juga meluruskan. Suara mekanis terdengar cukup keras. Bersamaan dengan itu beberapa batang lagi keluar dari dalam memperkuat meriam itu dan ada yang membentuk perpanjangan ke belakang jauh melebihi pinggir kiri kapal. Sisa kotak kubah juga sudah hilang memperkuat meriam. Tiga titik yang berada di ujung laras mengeluarkan laser bidik berwarna merah. Transformasi dan bentuk meriam ini persis seperti meriam Lockdown di Transformers 4, hanya yang ini jauh lebih besar.

Kini, 3 meriam raksasa berkaliber 600mm dengan panjang keseluruhan 35 meter ditambah 9 _photon cannon_ yang melayang siap untuk ditembakan dari Scharnhorst. Mental model itu segera menaruh matanya di 2 lensa yang tersedia. Tangan kanannya memegang engkol untuk berputar dan satunya lagi untuk mencari dan mengukur jarak. Ketiga meriam ini segera menaikan elevasi maksimal yaitu 20 derajat.

Tak lama, dentuman amat sangat keras terdengar diikuti 3 selongsong raksasa yang terlontar ke belakang. Kekuatannya mampu membelah air di bawahnya hingga radius 100 meter. Semburannya bagaikan nafas naga raksasa hingga burung camar yang nahas lewat agak jauh dari kapal segera musnah. 3 peluru berbentuk seperti tetesan air dengan sirip di belakangnya dengan panjang 3 meter dan diameter 600mm terbang begitu cepat dan konstan pada 950 m/s.

"Kapten!"

"Siapkan evakuasi! Tinggalkan kapal ini!"

Lorong berguncang begitu kencang membuat Daisaku menyadari sesuatu. Di jendelanya, ada 3 cahaya yang berada di atas laut. Semakin lama semakin mendekat. Itu peluru. Daisaku berpikir butuh puluhan peluru untuk menenggelamkan kapal ini. Bila hanya 3 peluru, ia menyimpulkan peluru itu berbahaya.

Dan matanya tersadar menangkap peluru raksasa itu sudah tepat didepan matanya.

"Pegangan!"

Hakugei yang tengah melayang tak berdaya mendapat sambaran 3 peluru. 3 bola merah dengan aksen hitam terbentuk amat besar menyerap apapun yang ada di dekatnya, bahkan listrik dari radiasi Valiantonium. Radiasi itu membuat semua bola musnah lebih cepat meninggalkan bekas gilingan bola berwarna merah. Namun, itu lebih dari cukup.

'DBUUUMMMMM!'

Kapal itu meledak hebat. Saking hebatnya, gelombang kejutnya meledakan Valiantonium yang ada 600 meter darinya dan terurai menjadi bola merah dan menghilang. Tak ada yang tersisa karena air laut kembali menyatu menghilangkan semua jejak.

" _Last Hakugei done_!"

" _Well_! Tidak buruk juga," gumam Lutjens.

"Mungkin aku mencatat sejarah dunia _fog_ untuk pertama kalinya menembaki kapal manusia dengan Thanatonium," gumam Scharnhorst yang telah kembali ke kondisi semula.

"Mengapa Kau memakai Thanatonium, Scharnhorst?" tanya Lutjens.

" _Lho_ , bukannya Ibu sendiri yang menyuruh 'tembak saja'?" tandasnya.

"Ah… baiklah. Toh, tak ada ruginya."

"Padahal sedang bagus-bagusnya. Coba bila kita membiarkan _gravity-shock_ membunuh mereka? Jarang-jarang kita bisa menyiksa manusia."

"Hus! Jangan begitu, Graf. Aku tahu kau tak suka manusia tetapi… gunakan pada tempatnya. Kau bisa menembakan Flakvierling 38 sepuasmu bila ada kesempatan."

"Ah, baiklah bila begitu."

"Oh ya, Scharnhorst. Armada ASW Gelombang 2 akan datang 4 hari lagi. Bila anda berpikir, apa cukup untuk menghancurkan Oktober Merah?"

Scharnhorst tampak berpikir. Ia terdiam dengan bertopang dagu.

"Aku tidak tahu, Bu. Kita belum tahu sejauh mana performanya. Tetapi dari pengamatan selama 5 tahun ini, mereka mampu menembakan _supergravity cannon_ secepat itu. Beberapa kali dikabarkan _fog_ kelas kapal tempur bisa dipengaruhi oleh mereka. Ini menandakan kecepatan pemrosesannya yang luar biasa."

" _Direct Elementer Transmission_. Tidak salah lagi," gumam Graf Spee.

"Terima kasih, Scharnhorst. Ini diluar perkiraan kita. Mungkinkah Tuan Shouzou akan membantu kita?"

"Kabar burung, Kapal Tempur Cepat Kelas _Number 13_ telah berhasil diuji coba dengan teknologi Prototype Improvisasi. Dari yang aku terima. Ia menerima teknologi _gravity-shock cannon, unrotated projectile, ASW supersonic torpedo,_ dan bahkan _Direct Elementer Transmission_. Bisa saja mereka digunakan untuk membantu kita."

"Tak ada teknologi dari Nomor 3?"

"Kelihatannya tidak ada, server tak mempunyai cetak biru teknologi dari Oktober Merah. Semuanya termasuk salinan telah dihapus saat 30 September," jawab Graf Spee, "tetapi server mengindikasi adanya teknologi yang digunakan manusia darinya."

Lutjens kaget.

"Jangan-jangan yang di Asia Tenggara? Semua _fog_ yang tenggelam itu ada hubungannya dengan transfer teknologi Oktober Merah?"

" _V-Tipped Penetrator._ Mereka menjualnya."

"Sebenarnya apa tujuannya itu? Tetapi ini kesempatan bagus. Kita bisa meminta seorang _mental model_ untuk mencurinya dari sana. Toh, bila Kita punya penembus _wave armor_ itu, Kita bisa dengan mudah menyainginya."

"Ide bagus. Lalu kita mulai dari mana?" Graf Spee melompat menghampiri sebuah senapan anti pesawat kaliber 20mm. Ia duduk di bangku yang ada dan kedua tangannya memutar engkol.

"Saya akan mengakses _Joint Tactical Network_ segera dan meminta seseorang ke sana."

Graf menekan pedal dan senapan itu menyalak menghiasi langit dengan warna merahnya. Bidikannya mengarah mencoba menjatuhkan burung camar yang berteriak minta tolong di angkasa.

* * *

 **Fact and Trivia**

\- Logo Black Fleet (Siapkan kertas dan pulpen jika anda pelupa) goo&gl/oVyPIl

(Ingat! tanda "&" diganti titik)

\- Nama panjang Ra adalah _Prototype Improvisation No. 3 Submarine Battleship_ _Krasniy Oktyabr_. Nama ini terinspirasi dari film _The Hunt of Red October_ dimana sang protagonis mengejar kapal selam dengan nama yang sama.

\- Hegdehog sebenarnya adalah mortir antikapal selam.

\- Propulsi yang dipakai Ra dan teman-temannya bukanlah roket, namun _Magnetohydrodinamic_. Sama seperti Ra dalam film _The Hunt of Red October_ (Wikipedia : Magnetohidrodinamik).

\- Tidak tahu AZT? Cari di Google

\- Lutjens dan kawan-kawan mempunyai 2 mode serangan: ASW dan Surface.

\- Alur certa ini dititikberatkan pada Anime yang dimana Hakugei dan beberapa kapal lain tak ditampilkan (Terlebih U-2501) Jadi, saya hancurkan saja mereka :P

\- Saya belum melihat secara keseluruhan Arppegio DC. Jadi, saya baru mau klaim kalau cerita Yamato ternyata punya 1 _mental model_ kalau mau ada yang konfirmasi.

* * *

Dan begitulah, saya akan secepatnya memberikan cetak biru 3 Kapal Prototype Improvisation pertama untuk update selanjutnya. Yang siap untuk diposting adalah No. 2 (Kentucky), sementara Ra belum benar-benar selesai. Termasuk sampul _fic_ ini akan dipasang pada update selanjutnya. Update selanjutnya semoga lebih menegangkan lagi. Terima kasih.

* * *

 **Мас Донго 2016**


	3. Another Chapter : American Fog

Oy oy, kembali dengan saya MАС ДОНГО! :D Maaf, kali ini stuck kembali melanda. Padahal sudah punya laptop, ditambah blueprint dari keempat Prototype Improvisasi belum diupload ke Deviantart.

Saya niatnya mau melanjutkan saat Ra dan kawan-kawannya bertemu dengan Kursk. Tetapi sayang, otak malah kepikiran untuk buat _filler_. Kalau kemarin-kemarin agak seriusan dikit, kali ini saya lagi _sableng_. Tak apa, bagian ini juga tak kalah penting dalam kerangka cerita. Baiklah, dari Kure, Jepang, kita berpindah ke Amerika!

* * *

 **Arppegio : Quintuple Pom-Pom**

 **Author : Мас Донго**

 **Disclaimer by : Yang buat LOL**

* * *

Di hari yang tenang di pesisir pantai, terdapat pemukiman penduduk yang cukup besar, hari itu cukup panas diselingi angin yang menyuburkan ladang di musim semi. Warganya pun bercocok tanam dengan baik.

Hanya… yha…

"Makie, melompatlah."

Dan gadis kecil itu melompat dari pagar dan mendarat di dekapan gadis tersebut. Tak ada romantisme model apapun disini, mereka buru-buru lari diantara pemukiman padat penduduk. Dibelakang pagar, beberapa orang dengan anjing doberman yang terus menyalak-nyalak menghentikan langkah mereka karena halangan tersebut.

"Mereka cepat sekali," gumam pria dengan seragam biru dan topi pet mahkotanya itu.

" _At least_ ," ia mengarahkan kepala ke tempat lain dimana asal dengungan itu muncul.

3 buah helikopter kargo dengan corak loreng melayang mendekati mereka berdua.

"Mereka tak akan bisa kabur dari ini."

Beberapa orang tiba-tiba turun dengan tali dari helikopter. Mereka semua beraksen hitam, bersenjata lengkap, dan rompi yang sangat tebal. Mereka semua tentara.

"Lebih baik kita lapor ke mereka."

Pria di sebelah mengangguk.

Sementara itu…

"Haruna! Sampai kapan kita akan berlari terus!" tanya boneka itu yang menggendong tas.

"Entahlah. Bahkan aku mendengar datangnya helikopter."

"Apa?!"

'Dbuukk…"

Gadis itu terjerembab ke tanah. Sesuatu yang sungguh tak di duga oleh mereka.

""Makie!""

Mereka segera menghentikan langkahnya dan menghampiri gadis kecil berikat dua tersebut.

"Makie! Kau tidak apa-apa?" bukan Haruna yang berbicara, namun Hotaru.

"Me— mereka akan datang, Hotaru," ia segera bangkit. Namun, matanya meneteskan air mata menahan rasa sakitnya.

"Kita akan segera menemukan tempat perlindungan," kata Haruna menenangkannya.

Ia segera menggendong gadis itu tanpa membersihkannya terlebih dahulu. Maki mengelap matanya dan mencoba memejamkan mata.

"Kirishima, bersiaplah. Ikuti aku."

"Baiklah kalau begitu, akan kuhaja— maksudku akan kulumpuhkan mereka," kata boneka tersebut dengan semangat.

Tak lama setelah itu, mereka segera bergerak dengan kecepatan luar biasa. Orang-orang yang melihatnya mengira mereka adalah seorang monster atau mungkin mutan. Hotaru melompat-lompat diantara tumpukan rumah sementara Kirishima berlari dengan menggendong Makie di punggungnya.

"Alpha 3. Majulah 3 blok dan kalian akan berpapasan dengan mereka."

" _Roger_!"

Beberapa regu tentara segera berlari. Tepat beberapa puluh di depan mata berdua, beberapa orang menghadang mereka. Mereka segera menodongkan senapan HK416.

Namun, bukannya menghadapi, Haruna segera melompat ke dalam jendela rumah di sebelah kanannya.

"Kirishima…"

"Serahkan padaku."

Boneka tersebut melompat cukup tinggi mengalahkan rumah. Senapan-senapan itu melontarkan peluru hitam AP berdiameter 5,56mm dengan kecepatan cukup tinggi. _Wave armor_ terbentuk melindunginya dari ratusan peluru yang datang.

Injakannya yang keras cukup untuk melumpuhkan. Melihat temannya tersungkur, seorang tentara reflek menyodokan popornya. Namun, boneka itu segera menarik dan meneruskan laju popor sembaring menendang tentara itu ke arah berlawanan. Tak hanya itu, dengan berpegangan pada pucuk laras, ia mengayunkannya dengan cepat hingga popornya menghantam 3 orang sekaligus. Itu cukup untuk melumpuhkan mereka.

Semua ini hanya butuh waktu tak lebih dari 5 detik.

"Kita bertemu di 434 3 menit lagi," suara itu kembali terdengar di telinga Hotaru.

Dengungan di angkasa membuyarkan pikirannya. 2 buah helikopter melayang di angkasa. Empat pasang mata tepat menatapnya. Tak lupa, senapan mesin yang terpasang di bagian bawah kokpit juga terarah ke Hotaru. Jejak-jejak panas juga terdeteksi akan mendekatinya.

"Aku tak bisa menyerangnya! Ada beberapa tentara lumpuh di sekitarnya!" kata salah satu kopilot.

"Mereka punya pelindung super kuat! Mana mungkin sebuah peluru akan melukai pasukan kita!" balas kopilot satunya.

"Justru bukankah itu malah tak efektif?" tandasnya.

"Kau pernah dengar teori sederhana ini: semakin kuat serangan yang diluncurkan ke pelindung sihir, maka butuh semakin besar energi untuk sekedar mempertahankannya. Jadi, setidaknya ia bisa sedikit lebih lemah."

"Baiklah, aku bertaruh 10 dollar denganmu. Bagaimana komandan? Kau mendengar percakapan ini?"

Sementara itu di bawah ada segerombolan pasukan bersenjata lengkap. Salah satu orang di depannya menekan interkom di telinganya, "Bukan ide yang buruk. Izin di terima, tembakan ke titik yang sama, sisanya terserah kalian."

Setelah itu, 2 buah rudal anti-tank meluncur meninggalkan asap putih menuju Hotaru melewati celah rumah yang sempit. Bola hijau tipis beronamen heksagonal muncul dan melindungi mereka dari terjangan rudal. Belum hilang satu ledakan, ledakan lain menyertainya. Sangat kuat hingga ia merintih menahannya. Itu cukup untuk memporak-porandakan rumah disampingnya.

"Sialan kalian semua!" umpatnya.

Akhirnya, ide muncul di benaknya. Sebuah granat dicabut pinnya dan dilempar ke udara. Dengan sedikit dramatisir ala _anime_ sebelah yang bertemakan sepak bola, kakinya ditolakan dan berat badannya ditarik ke belakang.

"Rasakan ini! Heyyaaa!"

Tendangan salto melontarkan granat aktif dengan trajektori sedikit parabolik. Granat itu tepat mengenai bagian ekor salah satu helikopter Black Hawk dan meledak. Dengan ekor yang buntung mengeluarkan asap hitam, helikopter itu berputar di tempat dan menurunkan ketinggiannya. Persis seperti film _Black Hawk Down_.

"Pegangan! Kita akan mendarat dengan keras!"

Oh ya, saya lupa. Tak ada penumpang di dalamnya.

Helikopter teman yang jatuh membuat kosentrasinya buyar. Hingga ia tak sadar sebuah granat lagi terbang dan menyadarkannya.

'Dbummm…'

Dan ia akhirnya bernasib sama seperti rekannya. Hanya untung ia mendarat di tanah lapang dan tak membabat rumah penduduk seperti rekannya

Hotaru segera berlari kabur menjauhi mereka, saat ia menapak langkah panjang ke-20, dua buah proyektil meluncur menuju ke arahnya. Namun berhasil ditahan dengan _wave armor_ lalu meledak hebat hingga tembok rumah disebelahnya hancur. Dua regu pasukan sudah ada di matanya. Beberapa diantara mereka memegang roket anti tank berjenis AT4. Sebuah asap menyembur kembali dan roket ketiga meluncur.

Hotaru segera melompat ke rumah sebelah yang hancur demi menghindari terjangan hulu ledak _shaped charge._

Mengetahui hal itu, mereka berlari menuju ke tempat tersebut. Saat setengah perjalanan, tembok rumah tiba-tiba roboh dan menutupi jalan mereka. Itu lebih dari cukup untuk memperlambat pergerakan mereka. Mereka yakin, boneka itu yang melakukan hal tersebut.

3 menit berlalu, akhirnya Hotaru dapat bertemu dengan Haruna di pertigaan pinggir perumahan sempit. Terlihat Makie yang tampak menggigit bibirnya mengetahui apa yang telah terjadi.

"Mari kita pergi dari sini," kata Haruna.

"Haruna, kemana kita akan pergi?"

Ia memandang beberapa kompleks beberapa kilometer dari tempatnya. Nampaknya bangunan itu tak berpenghuni karena tampak sedikit kumuh dan tua. Tak jauh dari tempat tersebut, terdapat sebuah stasiun berukuran lumayan dan pelabuhan kecil.

"Kau akan ke sana?" Hotaru bertanya lagi.

"Mereka seharusnya akan berpikir bila kita berhasil pergi lewat kereta api atau mungkin kapal."

"Baiklah, aku setuju denganmu."

Mereka segera berlari diantara persawahan gandum. Bukan berarti pergerakan mereka tak terdeteksi, 1 kilometer mendekati rumah, helikopter terakhir berhasil melihat keberadaanya.

"Alpha, Bravo! Tango bergerak menuju stasiun di sebelah utara." kata kopilot.

Rudal kembali menyusuri ladang gandum. Disaat Haruna sadar akan bahaya, _wave armor_ menahan rudal tersebut dan meledak hebat. Tak hanya itu, desingan peluru terdengar amat keras.

"Haru-haru…"

"Kita semua akan selamat."

Mereka berdua akhirnya berhasil mencapai kompleks bangunan tanpa pagar tersebut dan menyusuri setiap jengkal lorong sempit. Gelap, lembab, penuh cat semprot asal-asalan, kotor, berlumut, beberapa kata tersebut cocok untuk mendeskripsikan semua bangunan disana

Tunggu sebentar, mereka merasakan keanehan dari tempat ini. Bangunan itu biarpun tampak tua, namun seluruh pintunya terkunci dengan gembok dan engsel yang belum berkarat bahkan masih mulus. Tak hanya itu, tiba-tiba ia menyadari ada firasat aneh yang menyelimuti kompleks ini.

"Kau merasakannya?" tanya Haruna.

"Ini seperti… pelindung graviton dengan output tinggi. Aneh, tak mungkin ada tempat yang sengaja dijaga dengan pelindung graviton," gumam Hotaru.

"Aku berpikir bila tempat ini ada hubungannya dengan _fog_. Manusia tak mungkin memiliki benda seperti ini."

"Tetapi, bila ini benar pelindung graviton, kita sekarang selamat," ungkap Hotaru, namun ia merasakan hal lain yang membuatnya tertegun, "kita harus mencari tempat persembunyian sekarang."

Mereka kembali berlari sembaring mencari tempat yang cocok. Disaat mereka menemukan pintu yang tak terkunci, mereka segera ke sana. Aneh, mengapa pintu yang satu ini tak ada gemboknya?

Mereka harus berpikiran lain cara menghindari para tentara tersebut. Tak hanya itu, mereka juga harus tahu mengapa ada sejenis pelindung graviton di area ini? Ah, lupakan sejenak. Mereka merasa tempat ini cocok untuk berlindung sementara. Biarpun akan terasa pengap, ruangan dengan tulisan _OPEN_ yang kumuh di pintunya cukup untuk melindunginya.

Namun, mereka salah besar.

Saat pintu dibuka, semburat cahaya menyertai mereka. Tak hanya itu, banyak sekali orang di dalamnya yng duduk di setip meja bundar sembaring memegang gelas berisi bir. Mereka semua laki-laki yang sebagian besar memiliki otot yang sangat kekar. Ia yakin pria itu semua adalah pekerja pelabuhan. Terdengar sangat berisik di dalam.

Tak hanya itu, mereka semua melihat seorang wanita 20-an dengan pakaian terusan pendek warna biru tua dengan stoking putih dan _suspender_ berwarna sama dan surai hitam yang terurai panjang sedang beradu panco melawan seorang pria yang jauh lebih besar dan kekar darinya. Leher sebelah kiri gadis itu terdapat tato berwarna biru bertuliskan angka 2.

Anehnya, disaat pria besar itu tampak meringis mengeluarkan tenaga dalam, wanita itu tampak santai. Bahkan, senyumnya seolah ia tak mengeluarkan tenaganya sedikitpun. Dan kehadiran mereka bertiga membuat semua mata tertuju ke arah pintu.

Dan sekaligus… menjawab semua pertanyaan mendasar tentang bangunan ini. Namun masalahnya, pertanyaan lain kembali muncul dan jauh lebih banyak. Ini benar-benar hal terburuk yang mungkin harus mereka catat untuk anak cucu mereka.

"Hoho… kukira temanmu selanjutnya yang kau ceritakan akan datang terlambat. Ternyata kalian bertiga," kata wanita tersebut menampakan mata orange yang memikat.

"Heh? Robert orangnya tak secepat ini akan datang. Pekerjaan yang ditanggungnya banyak," balas pria tersebut dengan bahasa yang sama —Inggris—.

Dan segera saja tangan gadis itu menekuk lengan pria itu ke arah kanan. Sangat cepat hingga mata mereka baru sadar bila pria sekuat itu kalah lagi. Teriakan segera menggema dalam ruangan.

""""""Yoooooo! Nona Sierra menang lagi!""""""

"I— ini curang! Aku belum siap!" tandas pemuda itu sembaring memegang lengan kirinya yang kram.

"Sierra, apa?! Bu— bukankah dia Kentucky!" Hotaru benar-benar terkejut dalam telepatinya.

"Prototype Improvisasi Nomor 2. Fog se-berbahaya itu, ini di luar dugaan kita. Mengapa ia ada di sini?" sama seperti Haruna.

"Kita harus melindungi Makie, dan jangan sampai kita terpengaruh olehnya!"

Kita kembali ke mereka.

"Kau lupa? Kapanpun kau harus siap, salah sendiri. Lagipula, kau sudah kelima kalinya menantangku dan kalah untuk hari ini. Tak ada Whiskey gratis untukmu," kata wanita tersebut, "tetapi, karena kau sudah berusaha untuk mengalahkanku ditambah ada temanku sudah datang. Maka diskon 50% untuk minuman yang belum kalian bayar."

Mereka semua segera bersorak gembira mendengar hal itu. Ia tampak tersenyum ke arah mereka bertiga. Namun, Haruna semakin mengeratkan Makie ke badannya. Senyumnya tampak seperti ada sesuatu.

"Hey! Apa-apaan ini?!" Hotaru frontal membungkam suara mereka.

"Wow, baru tahu ada boneka bisa bicara dan menggendong tas," kata wanita itu benar-benar santai, "Buatan DARPA kali."

"Sembarangan sekali kau bicara! Dan mengapa kau disini?! Apa hubungannya dengan kami hingga kau melakukan hal itu?!" boneka itu mencak-mencak.

"Siapa?"

"Kami!"

"Yang nanya!"

""""""""Bruwawkwawkwawkwawka!""""""""

Tawa ala serial _Bajaj Bajigur_ benar-benar menggema dalam ruangan tersebut. Bahkan ada yang tiba-tiba menyemburkan isi mulutnya karena saking tak kuasa menahan tawa. Adegan tersebut membuat pihak _yang merasa dirugikan_ benar-benar merah padam dengan nafas yang menderu.

"Tenanglah, Kirishima."

"Ak— aku tak terima hal ini! Dasar wanita laknat! Jawab pertanyaanku! Dan mengapa kau disini?! Apa hubungannya dengan kami hingga kau melakukan hal itu?!"

"Heeh? Kau lupa bukankah aku pemilik tempat ini? Betulkan?"

""""""""""BETULL! NONA SIERRA!"""""""""""

"Kalau tak percaya silahkan lihat plang nama disana," tambahnya seraya menunjuk pintu luar.

Sontak, mereka bertiga mengarahkan kepalanya ke atas pintu. Sebuah papan gantung berbentuk kotak menghiasi atas pintu. Mengapa dari tadi mereka tak sadar akan benda itu? Tulisan dengan bahasa inggris itu membuat mereka kehabisan kata. Mari saya terjemahkan:

Kedai Lesehan

 **Nona Sierra**

" _Nona Manis Ada di Sini_ "

Buka Pukul 9 AM - 11 PM

Bagaimana?

"A— apa?" entah ke berapa kalinya ia berkata seperti itu

Makie sedikit memicingkan matanya ke tulisan yang dibawahnya. Cukup kecil memang ditambah gelapnya tempat itu dan papan yang mulai lapuk. Ia perlahan mengejanya.

" _Fog_ Pernah Makan Disini. Hati-Hati! Jangan Keblabasan. Suaminya Galak Bekas Mantri Sunat Pakai _Broadsword_!"

Yha…

Sekali lagi, mereka dibuat bisu. Siapa yang membuat tulisan selaknat ini? _Fog_ , tunggu apa?

"Bila ini bukan warung _jejadian_ , mereka pasti manusia?" tanya Hotaru lewat telepati.

"Mereka memang manusia."

"Jadi benar mereka manusia? Jadi mereka dipengaruhi oleh Kentucky?"

"Manusia tak bisa dipengaruhi oleh _fog_."

"Kentucky… kau tahu kan apa yang kami pikinkan sekarang?"

Akhirnya, Hotar— aduh maaf saya khilaf, maksud saya Haruna angkat bicara.

"Kentucky, apa yang kau inginkan dari kami?" tanyanya.

" _Well_ , ku kira Kalian sedang mencari suaka perlindungan sekarang, terlebih sudah kabur dari pengawasan militer 2 minggu yang lalu, jadi bagaimana kalau bersembunyi dulu di sini. Diluar banyak militer. Tak baik kalau kalian di situ terus."

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?" tanya gadis cilik di punggung Haruna.

" _Tehee_ ~~ insting wanita."

Mereka maksud apa arti dari _insting wanita_.

"Apa! Militer?! Maksudmu tentara akan datang ke sini?!" salah satu orang dengan mata terbelalak berkata demikian.

" _Please_ _deh_ mas! Sadarnya telat. _Gak_ usah berlebihan. Kaya _gak_ pernah digeledah saja kau ini!" tanda yang lain seraya mengelap bekas semburannya yang menempel di dinding.

"Bagaimana? Kalian mau?" tanya Kentucky kembali

"Kami tak akan mau menyerahkan Makie kepada kalian!"

"Hotaru!" seorang anak kecil membentak di belakangnya, "Aku terima denganmu. Kau berjanji akan menyelamatkan kami. Apa jaminan bagi kami?"

"2 Kamar tidur, 1 kamar mandi dengan _bathtub_ , satu TV LCD 32", 1 dapur lengkap dengan _set kitchen_ , pemanas, AC, pemandangan indah ladang gandum, nanomaterial. Mau apa lagi?"

"Kau ingin menawarkan perlindungan sementara untuk kami atau menawarkan hotel bintang 4 kepada kami, _sih_?" cibir Hotaru

"Aku menyediakan yang wajar-wajar saja. Lagipula ini pekerjaanku juga," jawab Kentucky

"Aku ketinggalan drama, apa?"

"Diamlah!"

Makie sedikit berpikir, bukankah yang ditawarkannya lebih dari cukup? Tetapi mengapa fog yang seperti dirinya mau memberikan semuanya? Apakah ada konspirasi di dalamnya? Namun, mengingat situasi darurat, ia akhirnya memutuskan.

"Baiklah, Aku terima."

"Ap— apa?! Makie?!"

"Tenanglah Haru-Haru, Hotaru. Rencana sekarang lebih penting. Kita harus bisa mengusir mereka terlebih dahulu."

"Baiklah Kalian semua, kalian merasakannya bahwa tentara mendekat. Ada tangga disitu, naiklah. Setelah itu kalian akan dipandu. Anggap saja rumah sendiri, yah!" kata wanita tersebut seraya menunjuk tangga.

"Terima kasih."

Mereka bertiga segera pergi menuju tangga yang sudah ditunjuk.

"Hey, Bu Sierra, aku pikir temanmu itu sedikit lebih dewasa fisiknya dan rambutnya bergelombang. Dan sejak kapan ia membawa anak kecil dan sebuah mainan robot? Apakah ia sudah menikah?" tanya pria yang tadi menantang panco.

" _Lady Lex_? Bukan-bukan. Itu temanku yang lain orang San Diego kalau tak salah, mereka memang buruan militer."

"Hooo… apa aku salah berpikir, tetapi mengapa beberapa temanmu itu seorang buronan?"

"Begitulah. Tetapi percayalah, Sean. Mereka semua sebenarnya bukannya penjahat, tetapi ada alasan tertentu mengapa mereka diburu," kata Kentucky perlahan. Ia segera beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan kembali ke belakang meja bar, "ok _guys_! Kalian tahu kan apa yang harus kalian lakukan? Anggap saja ini seperti sebulan yang lalu"

""""""""ALL RIGHT! MISS!""""""""

Kita ke 3 sekawan. Mereka berhenti di pertigaan. Mereka bingung mereka harus kemana lagi. Tiba-tiba seorang pria 20-an bersurai putih datang dari jalan sebelah kiri mengagetkan mereka. Pria itu juga terkejut, namun setelah itu ia tampak tenang seolah mengerti.

"Oh kalian, ikutlah saya," pria itu segera berputar kembali.

Mereka bertiga semula bingung, tetapi teringat akan pesan Kentucky, mereka bertiga mengangguk dan mengikuti pria tersebut.

Terkadang mereka berpikir menatap punggungnya yang dilapisi jaket hijau dengan kerah bulu putih, siapa pria itu? Ia tentu berhubungan dengan Kentucky, tetapi kembali lagi, siapa dia? Apakah ia merupakan salah satu _humanoid_ yang dikendalikan Kentucky? Itu bisa jadi spekulasi karena Kentucky mempunyai kecepatan pemrosesan yang maha besar dibandingkan mereka. Namun, mengapa tak ia sendiri saja yang menuntun mereka? Oh ya, bukankah Kentucky sendiri yang akan mengurusi mereka?

Baiklah, mereka mengambil kesimpulkan sementara bila pria itu adalah nanomaterial yang dihidupkan.

"Naiklah ke atas plafon tersebut," kata pria tersebut.

Oke, ini solusi terburuk yang harus mereka lakukan.

"Kenapa harus plafon tersebut?" tanya Hotaru.

"Hidup itu indah," jawab pria itu tak ada hubungannya.

"Baiklah, aku mengerti," ucap Haruna perlahan.

Beberapa _wave armor_ bermunculan membentuk sebuah tangga. Pertama Makie memanjat dahulu secara perlahan, lalu diikuti Hotaru dan akhirnya Haruna berjalan perlahan.

"Tutuplah pintu plafonnya jangan lupa, dan aku titip pesan kepada kalian, jangan melakukan hal apapun selain bernafas sampai perintah selanjutnya! Juga jangan melakukan pemrosesan apapun," teriak pria bermata merah pekat itu, jauh lebih pekat dari Ra.

"Baiklah," dan gadis bersurai kuning itu tertutup oleh pintu plafon warna putih.

Dibawah sana, tiba-tiba pintu didobrak oleh seseorang dan beberapa orang pria masuk ke dalam menodongkan senapan mereka ke segala arah. Sontak mereka semua yang ada di bangku segera berteria histeris dan mengangkat tangan mereka. Ini jauh lebih cepat dari yang mereka kira. Ditengah kegaduhan tersebut, masuklah seorang pria dengan baret dan muka paruh baya. Itu adalah komandan yang tadi saya ceritakan, di tangannya masih tergenggam erat senapan HK416 dengan _switch_ berada di posisi tembakan otomatis ia berjalan mendekati gadis dengan terusan biru tersebut.

"Selamat datang di Kedai Lesehan Nona Sierra. Saya sendiri pemilik kedai ini. Mau pesan apa?" sambut Kentucky.

"Well, satu gelas teh biasa. Tanpa gula," pesannya.

"Baiklah, tunggu sebentar."

Komandan tersebut menyangga kepalanya, "Hmm… jadi kau bernama Sierra ya?"

"Tentu. Ini dia tehnya."

"Perkenalkan, nama saya Mayor Rock, pemimpin dari pasukan ini. Ngomong-ngomong, sayang, gadis secantik dirimu lebih baik menjadi model majalah terkenal daripada menjadi pelayan warung," pujinya seraya menyeruput gelas yang disediakan.

"Hmm… terima kasih," ia sedikit tersipu, " tetapi aku cukup bahagia buka usaha disini bersama suamiku."

"Oh begitu,"

Percakapan mereka didengar dari atas plafon. Haruna dan Hotaru yang hanya bisa mendengarnya.

"Suami, direkam, ditambahkan."

"Jadi tadi itu suaminya kah? Atau mungkin sebagai kedok untuk menyembunyikan idenitasnya?" tanya Hotaru pelan.

"Langsung saja. Tadi kami sedang mengejar 2 orang gadis yang keduanya berkuncir dua dan 1 boneka robot. Mereka bertiga masuk kompleks ini dan seketika kami kehilangan jejak. Karena disini satu-satunya adanya manusia, sehingga saya ingin bertanya perihal itu. Kau tahu dimana keberadaan mereka?"

Gadis itu tampak kaget, "Aku tidak tahu. Dari tadi pintu kami tertutup lho. Bahkan dari puluhan pria disini, aku tak melihat adanya wanita."

"Oh begitu," ia menyeruput tehnya, "masalahnya saat kami cari di pelabuhan dan stasiun kereta api, kami tak mendeteksi keberadaannya ataupun saksi yang melihat. Tentu saja, mereka belum keluar dari kompleks ini. Terlebih, saat kami gunakan detektor, mereka tak ada, seluruh gemboknya juga tak ada yang rusak terlebih beberapa benda lain karena paksaan. Jadi, kami berkesimpulan bila mereka disembunyikan disini, bukankah begitu?"

"Aku tak menyembunyikan apapun. Lihatlah, tak ada yang aneh disini. Bahkan aku tak tahu siapa yang anda bicarakan," jawabnya.

"Oh begitu," ia menyeruput tehnya dan menaruh gelasnya. Tak disangka, ia bangkit dengan cepat dan laras hitamnya tepat terarah ke dahi Kentucky, "anda pikir saya bodoh apa? Saya tahu jika kalian menyembunyikan mereka. Gampang, kau tak mengatakan tentang 3 pintu di belakangmu. Interogasi mereka!"

Mereka semua terkejut, ini benar-benar diluar dugaan mereka. Seorang tentara segera menendang salah satu pria dan mengarahkan moncong ke arahnya, "Katakan! Dimana mereka?!"

"Hebat, beginikah cara berpikir manusia? Mereka bisa tahu keberadaan kita tanpa melacaknya sedikitpun," batin Haruna.

"A— aku tak tahu apa-apa tentang itu! Auku bersumpah jangan tembak saya!"

"Ulangi, dimana mereka?! Kau tahu ini kan," ia menggoyangkan senapannya, "bila kau atau kalian tak menjawab, selesai."

"Sumpah saya tidak tahu!"

"Aku juga!"

"Demi Bapa saya hanya minum disini! Saya tak mengerti apa yang terjadi!"

'Doorr!'

"DIAAMM!" teriak tentara itu sekali lagi. _Well,_ setidaknya senapan itu di tembak ke arah yang sembarang.

"Jadi bagaimana, Nona Sierra?" ucapnya seolah menantang.

Seketika suasana menjadi hening. Ini benar-benar diluar rencana mereka, mereka tak berkutik bila senapan menjadi taruhan. Ini jauh lebih buruk daripada penggeledahan beberapa bulan yang lalu. Komandannya seolah tak ada kesalahan sedikitpun di benaknya.

"Ano, Pak Komandan, maaf menggangu. Namun bukankah daripada memakai kekerasan untuk membuktikan. Mengapa tidak mengecek seluruh ruangan ini?"

Ia segera mengarahkan kepalanya ke wanita itu dan berpikir sebentar. "Aku tak menyukai hal tersebut namun… ide bagus."

Tentu, mendengar hal tersebut, mereka semua terkejut. Tak menyangka akan terjadi seperti ini.

"Apa? Sudah ku duga kau Kentucky! Ternyata kita dijebak!" umpat Hotaru.

"Tenanglah, Hotaru," balas Makie

Tiba-tiba, _Handy Talkie_ di saku depan rompinya bergetar. Ia segera menariknya dan menempelkan di teliga kanan.

"Foxtrot B, ada apa? Apa?! Operasi dibatalkan?! _Roger_!" ia segera menaruhnya di saku kembali.

"Maaf, ada apa?" tanya Kentucky.

"Maaf Nona Sierra, ternyata ketiganya yang kami buru merupakan pengecoh. Saya minta maaf sekali memperlakukan kalian dengan kurang baik. Atasan menyuruh kami kembali," ia mengambil sesuatu di saku celananya dan menaruhnya di atas meja lalu ia bangkit. Selembaran uang 20 dollar masih menekuk ke atas karena dilipat",ambil saja kembaliannya. Nikmati hari kalian. Alpha 2, _Fallback_ ," mereka satu per satu keluar dengan derap kaki yang kuat menggetarkan dada. Tak lupa, pintu juga ditutup dengan sedikit kasar hingga menggetarkan tembok.

Sial, walaupun ia mengatakan permintaan maaf, namun dari nada dan sikapnya yang bablas begitu saja seolah ia ingin dihajar. Tentu, mereka semua berpikir seperti itu.

Di saat semua benar-benar pergi dari tempat tersebut, suasana kembali hening. Mereka perlahan kembali ke tempat duduknya. Bukannya mereka tak pernah mengalami hal seperti ini, tetapi tadi benar-benar mencekam.

"Nona Sierra. Mengapa anda begitu tenang tadi? Padahal kau tahu, aku hampir saja ditembak," pria itu membuka pembicaraan.

"Ah, biasa saja. Yang lebih parah aku pernah," jawab Kentucky, "oh ya, aku lupa sesuatu. Aku tinggal dulu sebentar."

Gadis itu pergi ke pintu belakang dan menutup pintunya.

"Fyuuhh… tadi itu hampir saja," tambah pria lain.

"Terasa sangat-sangat buruk."

"Mereka sudah seharusnya pergi sekarang."

"Entahlah teman, mungkin saja mereka akan mengawasi tempat ini untuk beberapa waktu ke depan."

"Ah masa _bro_? Mereka mengatakan _mundur_ , tidakkah begitu? Tentu saja tak ada yang mau menjaga tempat ini."

"Sudah-sudah, adakah dari kalian yang mau mengecek?"

Tiba-tiba mereka semua bisu.

" _Yaelah_ mas-mas! Giliran untuk ngecek malah pada _ngadat_. Bagaimana _sih_?"

"Kau saja lah, kau itu orangsangar daging buaya saja ketagihan."

"Baiklah."

Pria itu bangkit dan berjalan menuju pintu keluar dengan muka kusut total. Tentu, sebenarnya ia tak ikhlas disuruh keluar hanya untuk mengecek keberadaan mereka. Yha… gimana lagi.

"Semoga mereka tak menembak bokongmu," tambahnya.

Dan dibalas dengan pintu yang menutup dengan keras. Mereka semua kembali melanjutkan percakapan mereka, entah membahas yang tadi atau yang lain.

Agak lama menanti, pintu kembali terbuka dan pria itu kembali ke tempat duduknya yang belum diduduki siapapun. Bedanya, wajahnya berseri-seri seolah ada seseorang yang membuat harinya baik.

"Mereka pergi," katanya singkat

"Fyuuhh… untunglah."

"Kau yakin itu, _bro_? Kau sudah mengecek semua sih?"

"Apa kau bilang, teman? Untuk apa aku mengecek semuanya? Bila tempat ini dijaga sementara, mereka akan memblokir semua akses," jawabnya disambut tepuk tangan yang tak ia mengerti mengapa.

"Otakmu sudah _upgrade_ ternyata. Biasanya buat kencing saja masih pakai lampu sein."

"""""Wkawkwawkwaka!"""""

Tertawa mereka segera dihentikan saat pintu belakang bar terbuka menampakan seorang gadis membawa 4 boks berukuran kardus mie instan sekaligus yang terbagi diantara kedua tangannya. Pemandangan seperti itu sudah biasa bagi mereka, paling ia akan re-stok barnya.

"Bu, stok sampanyenya habis?" celetuk salah satu orang.

Gadis itu tak menjawab, ia mengambil salah satu botol dari 8 botol berwarna hijau limun dan diangkatnya tinggi-tinggi, "Ada yang mau sampanye gratis?"

Tunggu sebentar tadi ia bilang apa? Sampaye gratis? Tentu, mereka semua dibuat terkejut, sangat benar-benar terkejut sekali. Bahkan beberapa orang hingga harus bertanya ke temannya agar yakin. Bukan, bukan masalah harganya, ini sudah 4 bulan semenjak orang yang sama bagi-bagi makanan gratis mendadak.

"Beneran, Bu?"

"Satu orang cukup satu ambilnya, soalnya pas sih. Dan jangan rebutan."

"""""""""YEEEEAAAAAHHHHH!"""""""""" mereka semua bersorak gembira, amat gembira. Mereka segera mengerubungi meja bar bak gula dikerubung semut seraya meneriakan yel-yel kebesaran mereka.

Di saat mereka terdengar ramai, mereka bertiga bisa menghirup udara segar. Semuanya kembali berjalan normal. Akhirnya, mereka semua selamat dari kejaran para tentara.

"Aku kan sudah bilang."

Disaat itu, Haruna dan Hotaru sadar mereka bertiga tengah duduk di tengah gazebo dengan teh hangat yang masih mengeluarkan asap. Meja bundar, kursi, cangkir, teko, pilar-pilar, hingga alam sekitar semuanya berwarna putih.

Di hadapannya, seorang wanita dengan pakaian sailor biru langit dengan kerah balon tengah menuangkan sesuatu berwarnya ungu dari sebuah botol ke gelas pesta berwarna bening, itu anggur merah. Yang berbeda darinya hanya sebuah topi koboi lebar berwarna krem dan sebuah pita biru melilit kepala topi.

"Aku akan menyediakan suaka perlindungan untuk kalian," sambungnya seraya meminum gelasnya

Mereka tertegun sebentar melihat raut mukanya yang tenang. Bahkan, Hotaru yang paling berisik dari tadi kini hanya bisa membisu. Haruna menuangkan teh dan meminum isinya perlahan dengan kedua tangan.

"Terima kasih," ucapnya pelan.

"Maaf karena terbawa emosi."

Kentucky menuang anggur merah sekali lagi ke gelasnya. Mata orangenya menatap mereka berdua, "Kalian ingin tinggal di sini?"

"Bila itu yang ia inginkan, aku akan setuju," jawabnya.

"Aku hanya ingin bertanya sebentar, Kentucky. Apa yang inginkan dari kami? Apakah kau ingin Makie atau terobsesi dengan _Vibration-Warhead_? Dan, mengapa _fog_ Prototype Improvisasi seberbahaya dirimu ada di daratan?" kini Hotaru bertanya dengan nada normal.

"Hahahaha…"

Mereka berdua terkejut akan reaksinya yag diluar dugaan. Namun, sebelum Hotaru ingin menambah ucapannya, Ketucky angkat bicara.

"Yang aku inginkan dari kalian? Aku hanya berkewajiban untuk mengawasi aktivitas _fog_ di Daratan Amerika ini. Kalian salah satu yang dianggap cukup berpengaruh dengan politik sana. Karena kalian kabur dari pengawasan pemerintah, maka aku yang bertanggung jawab untuk melindungi kalian. Mengapa? Karena ini daratan, bukan Lautan Pasifik. Ingat! Ini daerah kekuasaan manusia, _fog_ selayaknya tidak boleh hidup di sini. Sekuat apapun _fog_ , mereka akan kalah bila ada di daratan. Dan apa-apaan itu? Vibration Warhead? Hahaha… aku punya salah satu hulu ledaknya kok di gedung B. Tak usah khawatir."

"Itu termasuk dalam _Admiralty Code_?"

"Bukan, itu hanya inisiatif bersama. Terlebih setelah tragedi berdarah di Alaska. Kalian tahu itu kan?"

Mereka berdua mengangguk.

"Bila kau mengatakan bahwa kau bertanggung jawab untuk melindungi kami, lalu mengapa kau tak menyelamatkan kami semenjak 2 minggu yang lalu?" tanya Haruna

"Kalian tak sadar bila kalian diarahkan menuju ke sini?"

"AP—"

"Kegiatan kalian, rencana kalian, dan beberapa rahasia sudah aku ketahui sejak kalian diintersep armada Amerika. Toh, tak perlu khawatir. Aku sudah pernah bertemu yang semacam kalian. Tak ada hal buruk terjadi, kami hanya ngobrol akrab dan tak terlalu jauh membahas hal tersebut. Intinya percayalah, aku tak punya rencana apapun untuk kalian. Aku sudah bersyukur diberi mental model dan amanat untuk menjalankan mesin monster ini."

"Begitu," gumam Hotaru. Tiba-tiba ia ingat sesuatu, "dan siapa laki-laki yang kami temui tadi? Apakah pelayanmu?"

"Hey!"

Suara berat terdengar tepat di belakang Kentucky. Wanita itu sendiri tak menengok ke belakang. Saat mereka menggeser kepalanya ke samping, sungguh mereka melonjak amat kaget.

Pria itu, seseorang berambut putih dengan jaket polos hijau khaki yang tadi menuntun mereka untuk bersembunyi, kini tepat menatap mereka dengan mata merah pekat. Pria itu benar-benar berdiri di samping tiang gazebo, ya, pria di jaringan komunikasi _fog_ yang seharusnya perempuan.

"Berada di atas plafon rumah orang itu tidak baik."

"J— J— J— Jadi kau _fog_?! _FOG_ LAKI-LAKI?!"

Sementara Haruna? Membeku di tempat.

"Perkenalkan, dia suamiku," Kentucky masih dalam posisi yang sama.

Tiba-tiba, pria itu memeluknya dari belakang dan mencium pipinya, itu cukup membuatnya tersipu malu. Mereka berdua tampak tersenyum mesra dan tertawa. Mereka berdua masih tak percaya apa yang telah terjadi.

"Namaku James Daywalker. Panggil saja James," kata Pria itu

"Kau _fog_?" tanya Haruna.

"Reinkarnasi manusia dengan bantuan _union core_."

"Reinkarnasi manusia dengan bantuan _union core_? Maksudmu apa?" Hotaru terkejut.

"Jadi dengan kata lain, kau adalah _mental model_ tanpa kapal?" tambah Haruna.

"Tidak juga. Aku _mental model_ pesawat tempur. Lebih tepatnya, aku yang mengendalikan segala pergerakan pesawat dari Sierra," jawabnya.

"Memang bisa ya?" tanya Hotaru.

"Pada dasarnya semua _mental model_ tidak mempunyai jenis kelamin. Yang bereksitensi dalam _mental model_ hanyalah nanomaterial dan _union core_. Jadi, ia bisa dibangkitkan kembali dengan menyalin seluruh kenangannya ke dalam _union core_."

"Begitu."

"Kami sepakat untuk menjalani hidup bersama di tempat ini. Sekalian bisnis kecil-kecilan. Biarpun tak kaya, tetapi kami bahagia," kata Kentucky. Wajahnya tiba-tiba terbelalak teringat sesuatu. Tadinya ceria sekarang menjadi sedikit keruh. Matanya menatap tajam serius ke mereka, "Aku ingat, bisa bertanya sedikit sensitif?"

"Silahkan," Haruna juga ikut khawatir.

"Ra, kau tahu keberadaan mereka?"

"Ra?" Hotaru balik bertanya.

" _Krasniy Oktyabr_. Armada terkutuk. _Heavy submarine battleship_. Kau pernah bertemu dengannya? Atau minimal keberadaan mereka?" suaranya berat

Haruna menjeda sebentar. Kemudian menjawab, "Kau tahu apa yang dipikirkan kami?"

"Aku tak yakin, terlebih aku tak bisa begitu saja meretas kalian tanpa sadar seperti Ra," jawab Kentucky.

"Prototype Improvisasi 3? Tentu, kami ingat, sangat ingat sekali sesadis apa ia bertarung hingga kami kalah telak! Ia tak bisa dibandingkan dengan beberapa Yamato sekaligus," jawab Hotaru.

"Seperti yang kau perkirakan, kami adalah beberapa yang selamat dalam pertempuran armada gabungan di Timur Laut Pulau Luzon, 2 tahun yang lalu," jawab Haruna.

"Pertempuran 21 kapal ditambah 30 kapal selam mini melawan 1 Prototype Improvisasi dan 2 pengiringnya. Di saat kami kira semuanya akan berhasil dan waktunya sangat pas, semuanya porak-poranda. Mereka punya taktik dan kekuatan yang jauh lebih dasyat dari kami. Bahkan, Kapten Zordan dan U-2501 musnah terkena serangan tak langsung dari Nagato. Kami, Yukikaze, Haruna, dan aku dipaksa untuk mundur demi mencari bantuan. Kapal sialan, mereka tak menyisakan apapun saat kami datang. Hanya _union core_ Amagi yang kami dapat, itupun tak ada gunanya karena reaktor thanatoniumnya rusak."

"Hebat!" gumamnya.

"Itulah yang hanya kami ketahui dari mereka." sambung Haruna mengikuti Hotaru.

"1 tahun setelah tragedi pengkhianatan 30 September hingga 2 H-44 tenggelam oleh mereka, mereka membangun basis di kepulauan di utara Pulau Severniy. Setelah markas itu diserang hingga 2 kapal dari mereka tenggelam, mereka akhirnya berada di Lautan Pasifik. Di duga mereka membangun basis lagi di Filipina atau mungkin gugusan atol pasifik."

"Hmm… hampir seperti data di _Joint Tactical Network_ jaringan pribadi."

"Jadi kalian mengenal mereka dari pertempuran?" tanya James.

Mereka mengangguk.

"Lalu mengapa kau menanyakan tentang wanita itu?"

"Pertama, dia sudah mencuri salinan data tentang _direct elementer transmission_ dariku. Kedua, dia punya teknologi nuklir ditambah penembus _wave armor_ sekarang. Ketiga, Maya sudah ditenggelamkan olehnya."

"Tunggu sebentar! Maya bukankah tenggelam karena kami saat pertempuran itu?" tanya Hotaru.

"Ya, memang benar, saat _union core_ Kongo mematikan mode _Ars Nova_ -nya, seluruh bagian kapal mengalami peluruhan nanomaterial, namut _union corenya_ selamat. Lalu aku berinisiatif untuk mengreinkarnasinya dan meng- _upgrade_ total dengan teknologiku. Niatnya untuk menjadikannya sebagai pengawalku. Sial, baru 1 hari berlayar kami sudah kehilangan kontak dengannya di Gugus Atol Pasifik. Saat aku memerintahkan sebagian armada untuk berusaha memburunya, mereka menemukan 1 armada _Black Fleet_ penuh. Dan terjadilah pertempuran itu, dari sisi Ra, ia kehilangan 1 kapal

Dari sisi kami, 1 Kapal Induk Forrestal, 4 penjelajah berat dan 10 perusak. Mereka berpencar dan armadaku kehilangan jejak. Aku menyimpulkan setelah itu, ia diculik oleh Ra," suaranya berat.

"Kami sudah tak melihat laut lagi. Mohon maklum."

"Tetapi bukan berarti ia hal yang patut diremehkan. Dia tetaplah berbahaya karena dia sudah diluar kendali."

Suasana kembali hening.

"Oh ya. Kalian berdu— lebih tepatnya bertiga, lebih baik turun dahulu. Akan aku tunjukan kamar yang bisa kalian tempati. Obrolan ini bisa kita lanjutkan nanti," kata James mencairkan suasana.

"Baiklah."

* * *

Trivia And Fact

(Ganti link "www." dengan "m." agar _copy-paste_ berfungsi)

\- Anda tahu kan _mental model_ Kentucky terinspirasi dari mana? Tepat, itu adalah Iowa Kancolle versi November. Yang belum tahu saya kasih linknya: goo(titik)gl/g1Phta

\- Kentucky yang asli adalah Iowa-class Battleship yang niatnya akan dijadikan Missile Guided Battleship dengan kode BBG-01 tetapi tidak jadi

 _\- Namesake_ -nya adalah Negara Bagian Kentucky, yaitu negara bagian Amerika ke-15 dengan nama lain _Bluegrass State_ dan motto _Bersatu kita teguh, bercerai kita runtuh_ , makanya saya lebih menyukai dia jadi basis _mental model  
_ dan ehem... James.

\- Waktunya adalah Kamis, 2 Maret 2056. 6 Hari setelah Ra bertemu dengan Yamato.

* * *

Baiklah, segitu saja dulu. Maaf sekali lagi cetak biru basis keempat kapalnya belum jadi. Sampai jumpa di Chapter berikutnya. Dan jangan lupa, saya mengharapkan _review_ agar bisa berkembang lebih baik lagi. Terima kasih.

* * *

 **Мас Донго 2016**


	4. Another Chapter : Re:life

Halo, Mas Dongo kembali! Setelah hiatus selama 6 bulan dari dunia ini karena kesibukan sekolah yang amat sangat, akhirnya saya bisa mengupload chapter berikutnya, walau belum masuk cerita utama dari sang anti-hero kita, Ra. Dan alhamdulillah, saya bisa diterima di SMA favorit. Cetak biru juga sudah jadi, bisa dilihat di _fact and Trivia._

Kalau mau berbicara plot, karena adanya kapal prototype improvisasi sejak sekitar 2041, barang tentu sejak itu plot cerita sudah 180 derajat berbeda dengan yang ada di Manga. Tepatnya cerita ini dimulai dari akhir pertempuran Iona vs. Hiei. Lalu cerita sudah melenceng amat jauh baik dari manga ataupun anime

Ya, cukup basa-basi. Ini dia ceritanya.

* * *

 **Arppegio : Quintuple Pom-Pom**

 **Author : Мас Донго**

 **Disclaimer by : Yang buat LOL**

* * *

Pelabuhan Rantapan, Borneo Sebelah Timur Laut, 2 Februari 2056, 12.12

"Ayo-ayo. Bawa cepat!"

Suasana di pelabuhan tersebut sangat ramai. Ribuan orang sibuk dengan aktifitasnya masing-masing. Beberapa kendaraan dari kapal nelayan yang hanya 5 meter hingga kapal bertonase 40 ribu ton turut hadir. Tak lupa crane juga sedang melakukan bongkar muat barang.

Ini sudah terjadi sejak setahun yang lalu. Pemerintah mengklaim mendapat teknologi baru. Tak hanya janji, mereka berhasil mengusir ratusan _fog_ dengan amat cepat di seluruh wilayah Indonesia. Tentu, kabar itu disambut amat meriah dari seluruh warganya. Bayangkan, selama belasan tahun mereka harus hidup di darat dengan ketakutan akan laut. Kini, perlahan negara ini mulai pulih dan aktifitas laut mulai lancar.

Seorang pria dengan pakaian jas krem lengkap dengan dasi biru dan topi koboi kecil berwarna krem berjalan diantara kerumunan. Tangan kirinya memegang koper kotak hitam yang terus beradu dengan celana panjang berwarna krem.

Ia berjalan menuju ke sebuah kendaraan seperti pesawat air namun sayapnya mencium air sepanjang 50-an meter dengan 4 mesin _turbofan_ yang menderu. Di sana penuh sesak dengan orang yang berlalu-lalang masuk dan membawa barang bawaan. Seorang pelayan segera menyambutnya dengan pakaian kantor serba putih.

"Ini Ekranoplan 4626 tujuan Tanjung Lor, Jawa?" tanya pria tersebut.

"Ya, Pak!"

Tangannya segera merogoh saku jasnya dan mengeluarkan selembar kertas dan menyerahkannya ke wanita tersebut. Ia mengeceknya sebentar sebelum pelubang kertas diambil.

"Atas nama Bapak Arman bin Sutedjo dari Yogyakarta, benar kan?"

Pria itu mengangguk perlahan.

"Pegawai pemerintahan. Kedudukan anda pasti penting," tambahnya.

"Mohon bagian tersebut jangan dibahas," ucapnya berat.

"Oh, saya mohon maaf," kata wanita tersebut lalu melubangi tiket dan menyerahkan bagian yang telah disobek dan dilubangi kepadanya.

"Terima kasih."

"Terima kasih kembali. Nikmati perjalanan anda, Pak!" ia membuka gerbang dan mempersilahkannya masuk.

Ia berjalan dengan lenggang memasuki pintu. Di dalamnya, khas pesawat berbadan lebar. 3 banjar tempat duduk berisi 2 baris setiap banjar dengan bagasi di atasnya. Sebagian telah diisi penumpang.

Langkahnya gontai menuju kursinya, 46. Ia kira tak jauh dari pintu. Benar saja, baru memasuki sekat pertama dengan kelas eksekutif, ia melihat nomornya yang berada di samping jendela. Di sebelahnya juga sudah ditempati seorang pria yang tampak lebih muda darinya.

Ia kaget saat sadar Arman berdiri di samping kursi. Menatapnya dengan begitu tajam.

"46?" ia menunjuk kursi di sampingnya.

Dan pria itu mengangguk.

Kontan pria itu bangkit dan mempersilahkan Arman untuk duduk. Sebelum itu, kopernya ditaruh diatas bagasi dan memasuki tempat duduk. Setelah itu ia segera duduk.

Matanya menatap jendela luar. Beberapa orang tengah mengangkut barang ke pesawat yang 2 kali lebih besar darinya. Cukup ramai memang. baling-baling raksasa pesawat itu berputar perlahan dan semakin cepat.

Ia bosan, kepalanya mengarah ke arah kiri. Bahkan, getaran di bangkunya semakin kuat. Pantas saja, pemuda di sebelahnya gementaran sangat dengan mata kosong. Keringatnya terlihat mengucur dan tangannya menggenggam erat bangkunya.

"Kau sepertinya baru naik kapal ini," komentar Arman.

Ia menggerakan kepalanya patah-patah menatapnya.

"Da— darimana anda tahu?" tanya pemuda tersebut.

"Semua orang yang sering kutemui biasanya akan tegang bila mereka baru naik. Tenangkan dirimu, Mas. 1 tahun perusahaan ini beroperasi dan tak pernah mencatat kecelakaan karena _fog_."

"Bagaimana saya tidak khawatir, Pak! Mereka amatlah kuat! Bila kita bertemu mereka, kita tak ada pilihan lain selain hancur!" serunya.

Pria itu terdiam menatapnya yang berapi-api. Tiba-tiba ia tertawa, "Kelihatan kau tak punya TV di rumah."

"Apa yang kau bilang?!"

"Sekarang aku tanya, tujuanmu ke mana?"

"Malaysia."

"Seharusnya Armada Kabut sudah musnah di perairan ini. Terlebih Armada Kabut hanya akan menyerang bila target terlihat sejauh mata memandang. Kapal ini hanya terbang 1 sampai 2 meter diatas permukaan laut. Dengan kata lain, kita harus mendekat 23 kilometer agar terlihat, sementara jangkauan radar kapal ini 400 kilometer. Kita dapat menghindari mereka dengan mudah. Bila ada rudal mendekat, meriam laser di kapal ini bisa menghancurkannya," ulasnya panjang lebar.

"Bila kita mengalami seperti kerusakan mesin?"

"Anggap saja seperti saat diudara lalu terjadi kerusakan mesin. Lagipula, kita punya rudal anti-kapal kabut. Memangnya anda kira Indonesia tertidur selama 17 tahun dan seolah pasrah, begitu?"

Pemuda itu tampak lebih tenang sekarang. Penjelasannya sudah cukup baginya.

"Terima kasih."

"Tak perlu berterima kasih, kau cukup bersyukur hidup di negara ini dan melakukan kewajiban negara sesuai Pancasila. Itu saja lebih dari cukup."

"Baiklah."

Satu orang yang membuatnya tenang juga membuatnya sedikit lega. Perasaan yang dinamakan _Empati_ ini sudah sering ia rasakan. Namun, entah mengapa beberapa hal yang sepertinya ada menjadi tak ada. Ah, tak perlu rumit memikirkannya. Ia cukup bersandar di kursi nyaman tersebut dan menikmati perjalanan. Sesuai kata Presiden Indonesia dulu, " _Gitu_ aja kok repot."

Ia jadi teringat saat ia di Kantor Intejelensi di Borneo tadi pagi sekaligus menjadi alasan mengapa ia datang ke tempat ini.

* * *

Ruangan yang sempit, gelap, lembab, dan berbau menyengat oleh tembakau yang terbakar. Baru itu berasal dari seorang pria paruh baya dengan pakaian seragam biru tuanya yang ada di depannya. Posisi duduknya juga _seenaknya udel_ dengan kaki kanan ditaruh begitu saja di tatakan tangan kursi

"D, siap melapor untuk bertugas!" kata pria itu melakukan hormat, namun ia hanya memakai celana pendek dan otot kekar di atasnya terlihat tanpa sebenangpun halangan.

"Silahkan duduk," kata

Di saat pria itu duduk, orang itu sedikit mengacak-acak tumpukan di meja kayu jatinya. Diambil beberapa map dan lampiran kertas dan ditaruh begitu saja di depannya.

"Kau sepertinya menambah intesitas latihanmu. Bukankah begitu, Agen D?"

"Apa ini?" tanyanya.

"Garis besarnya saja. 1 minggu yang lalu, tim Penanggulangan dan Rekayasa Anti-Kabut, ABRI AL telah menenggelamkan sebuah kapal tempur Kelas Ratu Elizabeth, HMS Malaya dengan 7 rudal V-tip dengan komposisi 2 hulu ledak termonuklir dan 5 hulu ledak biasa, serta 150 roket pengecoh. Kapal itu tenggelam, namun selama 5 hari pencarian, tak ditemukan kotak hitam dari kapal tersebut. Dan kami mendapatkan laporan pada tanggal 5 Maret lalu bahwa adanya deteksi pergerakan graviton dan sisa nanomoterial yang terbawa hingga ke daratan di beberapa tempat di daerah Cilacap, Jawa Tengah. Diperkirakan _mental model_ itu masih hidup dan berkeliaran."

Orang itu menyedot rokak lintingan yang berbau itu kuat-kuat. Asapnya lalu dibuang ke samping sambil sesekali terbatuk-batuk. Sempitnya ruangan membuat asap putih dan bau menyengat memenuhi ruangannya. Tenang saja, asap itu langsung disedot oleh blower yang terpasang tepat diatasnya.

"Jadi, misi kau kali ini sederhana. Bawa bocah itu ke HB, lalu kondisikan ia. Bagaimana pun caranya."

Ia mendorong sedikit map itu. D lalu membuka sedikit lampiran demi lampiran.

"Ada pertanyaan?"

"Mengapa harus saya?" tanya D.

"Sederhana. Karena dia _mental model_."

Ia terkejut dengan jawabannya yang terkesan bodoh itu. Namun, perlahan ia memahami apa yang dikatannya seraya mengangguk. Maklum, pria yang punya julukan _Baseplate_ ini memang suka memakai kata-kata tingkat tinggi yang tak bisa dipahami secara harfiah.

"Terlebih, dibanding rata-rata _mental model_ yang pernah datang ke sini dan cenderung menghindari keramaian, ia malah membaur dengan warga sekitar dan mencari daerah industri. Saksi-saksi menunjukan ia hanya menanyakan satu pertanyan yang sama."

"Dimana pabrik pembuatan alat senjata atau reaktor atau apapun itu yang ada di Jawa Tengah," tebak D.

"Tepat sekali. Ternyata kau lebih cepat memahami dari yang aku kira," puji bapak itu.

"Ia mengincar V-Tipped."

"Kemungkinan besar begitu."

"Adakah pantangan yang harus saya patuhi?"

Pria tua itu menaruh rokok di asbak dan menuangkan air putih dari dispenser ke gelas kaca bening. Ia memeguknya secara perlahan dan kembali menaruh rokok di ujung bibir.

"Jangan sampai ABRI, polisi, bahkan media massa untuk tahu akan hal ini. Jangan sampai membuat adanya _mental model_ ini menjadi heboh dan membuat kekacauan. Terlebih kita tahu tujuannya mereka ke sini. Bila sampai tewas bukan tidak mungkin, Armada Kabut akan mengerahkan tenaga lebih besar dari sekedar kapal tempur."

"Ya ya. Aku paham akan tujuan sebenarnya misi ini."

Pria tua itu meminum gelas bening berisi air putih. Sedikit demi sedikit hingga habis. Ia kembali menghisap rokoknya. Asap kembali memenuhi ruangan sebelum disedot oleh blower.

"Identitas dan keberangkatan sudah diatur. Kau akan berangkat nanti sore. Jadi, persiapkan apa yang perlu kau bawa. Jejak terakhir dan detailnya ada di map ini."

D berdiri seraya mengambil mengambil seluruh map yang ada di situ, "Saya laksanakan, terima kasih."

D kemudian berbalik dan berlalu. Namun, sebelum ia membuka kenop pintu ruangan kedap suara tersebut, orang tua itu berdeham keras. Itu cukup untuk menghentikan langkahnya. Kepalanya segera diarahkan ke orang tua tersebut.

"Aku peringatkan sekali lagi. Walaupun nanti ada drama cinta atau saling membunuh, bawa _mental model_ itu ke HB dulu. Setelah itu terserah, mau kau usir, tendang, hajar, atau mau engkau nikahi, itu urusanmu setelahnya. Camkan itu!" tukasnya dengan mengacung-acungkan rokoknya yang terjepit di jari.

"Baiklah," ucapnya seraya menangguk.

"Dan jangan lupa, bila kau kembali ke Borneo, bawakan aku dendeng 1 kg. Aku sudah sangat lama tidak memakan makanan itu," tambahnya.

"Sesuai permintaan anda, _Baseplate_ ," ucapnya sebelum ia menutup pintu itu kencang

* * *

Gugusan Kepulauan Aleutian. 1 Maret 2055. 14.23

Ombak hari ini agak kuat menghempas sebuah pulau karang. Sebuah kapal berwarna hitam dengan tribal ungu terombang-ambing di samping sebuah ngarai karang sebuah daratan. Ombak hari ini agak kuat. Di atas tebing itu, seorang wanita bersurai pirang dengan gaun hitam duduk memeluk lututnya memandang jauhnya lautan.

Siapa lagi bila bukan Kongou.

Ia masih teringat, sangat teringat dengan kejadian beberapa bulan yang lalu. Dimana seorang gadis cilik memberinya suatu hal yang tak pernah ia rasakan sebelumnya

Bebas

Kebebasan, liberal, _freedom_ , _svoboda, karepku_ , apapun itu.

Dimana _fog_ yang hanya bisa diperintah lewat _admiralty code_ , kini bisa melupakan barang itu dan hidup selayak yang mereka inginkan. Bahkan menjadi seorang manusia sejati. Kongou akhirnya memilih jalan ini.

Namun, sekarang ia bingung. Ia yang setiap hari hidup dengan menikmati aturan yang berlaku, kini harus hidup terserah yang ia mau. Ia bingung harus memulai dari mana? Berdagang? Menjadi pembunuh bayaran? Atau membuat batalion sendiri demi melawan tirani _fog_? Atau daripada main-main dengan _fog,_ mending main _fgo_ walau _gacha_ -nya dapat ampas terus?

Entahlah, mungkin ia mencoba lebih baik, kedepannya.

Bagaimana dengan kota Kure? Lautnya yang berada di laut dalam Jepang, pembangunannya yang berkembang baik, dan disana menyediakan segala kebutuhan yang ada. Ia akhirnya memutuskan untuk pergi ke sana. Nanti soal pekerjaan bukan hal yang sulit, ia bisa jadi pelayan toko atau karyawan perusahaan.

"Kongou."

Ia yang sedang asyik berkhayal tersentak, Seluruh dunia yang dilihatnya sangat putih, ia tersadar ia sedang duduk di tengah gazebo. Lebih terkejutnya lagi ia melihat seorang gadis dengan dandanan mirip sekali dengan Yamato namun bersurai cokelat, gaunnya tanpa lengan, lebih muda, dan gaun putihnya terdapat tribal bermotif ukel besar berwarna hijau terang.

"Gugusan Kepulauan Aleutian. Sudah berapa bulan anda kabur dari pengawasan Admiral?" tambahnya.

Ia yang ketakutan segera loncat dari kursinya. Gadis itu masih menatapnya dengan tatapan tanpa ekspresi seraya mengaduk tehnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?!" ucap Kongou.

"Memangnya apa lagi?" ia meminum tehnya, kemudian menaruhnya dengan anggun dan telunjuk kanannya perlahan mengarah ke Kongou, "lagipula jaraknya juga dekat."

"Jangan bilang kau ingin menyeretku kembali ke _fog_?"

"Tepat. Posisi anda terlalu strategis untuk dibiarkan

Terlalu banyak informasi dan peralatan penting." jawabnya tanpa perubahan nada

"Tidak, terima kasih. Aku sudah memilih jalanku sendiri," jawab Kongou

"Kongou, masih ingatkah keadaan Armada _fog_ tahun 2046?" tanya gadis bergaun putih itu kembali.

Kongou segera terdiam mendengarkannya.

"Apa hubungannya dengan ini?" Kongou balas bertanya.

"Memang tidak ada hubungannya. Masih ingatkah, waktu itu ada banyak sekali armada yang menguasai lautan, termasuk region pasifik barat. Ada 3 faksi utama yang menguasai region itu. Armada Oriental ke-1, Armada Oriental ke-2, serta Armada Scarlet yang masih baru. Mereka semua memiliki pandangan masing-masing, iya kan?"

Kongou segera termenung memandang cangkirnya.

"Setelah proyek kapal eksperimental, Prototype Improvisasi diwujudkan, semua armada dalam 2-4 region digabung menjadi Divisi dan dikepalai Komandan Divisi. Ada 5 divisi sampai sekarang, semua itu dibagi menurut jatah Prototype Improvisasi yang dibuat:

\- Divisi 1 yang bermarkas di Scapa Flow dengan Kapal Tempur Anti-Kapal Selam No. 1, Lutjen.

\- Divisi 2 yang bermarkas di Terusan Panama dengan Kapal Tempur Pembawa Pesawat No. 2, Kentucky.

\- Divisi 3 yang bermarkas di Laut Hitam dengan Kapal Tempur Selam No. 3, Oktober Merah.

\- Divisi 4 yang bermarkas di Laut Artik dengan Kapal Tempur Rudal No. 4, Mirai

\- Divisi 5 yang bermarkas di Iron Bottom Sound, yang ini hampir tidak pernah diketahui jenis dan kapalnya. Bahkan, data persenjataan di _Joint Tactical Network_ tidak ada. Diperkirakan ini Kapal Tempur Anti-Pesawat.

Kongou, masih ingat siapa komandan divisi anda?"

"Admiral Shouzou Chihaya," jawab Kongou.

"Anda adalah salah satu yang menentang itu. Tetapi sayangnya, apa yang engkau kehendaki menjadi armada mandiri dengan peraturan yang pasti itu sirna. Armada anda, Armada Oriental 1, berada di bawah naungan Armada Scarlet yang bahkan baru saja terbentuk."

"Tidak, aku berubah pikiran dan menghormatinya karena dia memiliki pandangan yang sama denganku," tukasnya.

"Setelah itu, perkembangan teknologi mulai berkembang. _Mental model_ yang direncanakan hadir kembali di 2054 sejak kemunculan _mental model The_ _Pioneer_ , justru bisa diaplikasikan dengan efisien setahun kemudian. Anda tahu kapal apa yang mengembangkan _mental model_ yang paling efisien?"

"Kapal Tempur Anti-Kapal Selam No. 1, Lutjen."

"Tepat sekali, mereka lalu mengaplikasikannya ke sebagian besar kapal _fog_ di bumi. Bukankah itu teknologi yang sudah sangat maju? Perlahan tapi pasti, persenjataan tiap kapal makin kuat dan absurd tiap tahun. Terutama beberapa teknologi rahasia yang tidak sembarang kapal punya: Meriam Thanatonium dan Peluru _Gravity-shock_ dari Lutjen, pesawat Stealtflanker dan transmisi _Direct Elementer_ dari Kentucky, _V-tipped Penetrator_ dan Add-on Kemanusiaan dari Oktober Merah, serta Meriam _Gravity-shock_ dan _Universal Projectile_ dari Mirai.

Pada tahun 2049, tepatnya Kamis, 30 September 2049, terjadi kejadian paling bersejarah dari pihak _fog_ yang disebut Makar 30 September atau Oktober Merah. Prototype Improvisasi Nomor 3, Kapal Tempur Selam Oktober Merah dan pengikutnya melakukan percobaan pembunuhan kepada Admiral Tertinggi dan _Admiralty Code_. Semuanya gagal, namun dampaknya luar biasa bagi _fog_. Kekuatan _fog_ terpecah dan buyar. Banyak sekali _fog_ yang ikut berkhianat, walaupun kebanyakan sekadar terhadap _Admiralty Code_. Bagi kebanyakan dari mereka, Kra adalah simbol kebebasan dan kekuatan. Terlebih akan tenggelamnya 2 kapal tempur super H-44 yang menjadi kapal bendera Divisi Lautan Atlantik dan sekitarnya, 1 Kapal Tempur Jelajah Admiral Nakinov dan pengawalnya, dan hancurnya Armada Oriental 2. Kapten Zordan Stark juga tewas oleh mereka. Semua teknologi dari Oktober Merah juga dicuri tak bersisa. Mereka menyebut dirinya sendiri sebagai Armada Hitam. Dia- bukan, mereka benar-benar menjadi target _fog_ utama yang paling dicari, di seluruh dunia. Itu semua karena percobaan Add-on: Kemanusiaan yang memiliki skrip analisa, taruhan, dan nafsu."

Ia meminum kembali tehnya dan melanjutkan ceritanya.

"1 bulan yang lalu. Kami mencoba membuat kapal hasil dari teknologi ketiga kapal yang masih ada. Rencananya, kapal ini akan menggantikan kapal bendera Nagato yang telah tenggelam oleh mereka," gadis bergaun putih itu menuangkan tehnya kembali dari teko dan meminumnya

"Kapal Tempur Cepat No. 13?" tanya Kongou.

"Bukan, kapal keempat dari Kelas Yamato, Dewa."

"Dewa? Seperti salah satu kata yang sarat makna dari bahasa tertentu?"

Gadis itu menggelengkan kepalanya

"Bukan, Dewa adalah nama dari salah satu Provinsi di Jepang. Bila anda tak menyukainya, panggil saja dia dengan Seven, Trimono, _Shichi, Nana_ , _One Hundred and Eleven_ , atau 1-1-1. Dan kabar terbaru, 1 Minggu yang lalu, Kapal Tempur Anti Kapal Selam Lutjens dan pengawalnya memulai operasi pencarian terhadap Armada Hitam. Detik ini, sudah ada 3 kapal prototype improvisasi yang ada di Lautan Pasifik. Serta Malaya tenggelam di Samudera Hindia akibat teknologi manusia yang diberi oleh Ra. _V-Tipped Penetrator._ "

"Jadi kesimpulannya apa?" tanda Kongou.

"Tidak ada kesimpulan, tetapi anda harus tahu keadaan _fog_ sekarang ini yang sedang kacau."

"Keputusanku sudah bulat! Aku tak mau memikirkan Oktober Merah anaknya siapa, Dewa 19, atau bahkan kau. Urus saja urusanmu sendiri, aku juga akan menentukan pilihanku sendiri," tegas Kongou

Gadis itu meminum tehnya kembali hingga habis dan menaruhnya. Kemudian ia berdiri dan mengulurkan tangannya ke Kongou

"Saya ulangi, atas perwakilan Admiral Shouzou Chihaya kepada kapal utama dari kapal tempur cepat kelas Kongou, Kongou. Maukah anda kembali ke _fog_ serta mematuhi _admiralty code_ sebagai kapal yg tersesat?"

Kongou segera menepis tangannya dengan keras seraya mendengus dengan keras, "Dengar tidak?! Aku tak perlu aku menegaskan hal itu sekali lagi!"

Gadis itu kembali mengambil posisi siap kembali. Tak ada perubahan raut wajah sama sekali. Mata datar, mulut datar, alis tak bergerak, bahkan dari awal pembicaraan. Namun, reaksi penolakan yang sangat keras tersebut membuatnya makin terlihat menakutkan.

"Begitulah dengan saya."

Dengan cepat Kongou segera tersadar dari mimpinya. Hal pertama yang ia ketahui ia masih dalam keadaan memeluk lututnya. Dan yang kedua hologram peringatan berwarna ungu tertampil di depan matanya.

Ada berbagai serangan yang datang dari berbagai arah dan tempat dari radius 15 km. Ada 50, 60, 70, 100, 300- bukan ternyata masih bertambah. Kongou segera bangkit dan 3 lingkaran hologram ungu langsung muncul dan berputar dengas sumbu tubuhnya.

"Kau tak bisa memaksaku."

Celah-celah di sekujur kapal berwarna hitam tersebut terbuka dan satu per satu rudal meluncur. Seluruh meriamnya mengarah ke laut dan semburan cahaya ungu segera menghiasi langit yang sudah bertabur bintang di siang hari.

2000, 2335, 2851, 3021- oke saya ralat sekali lagi, versi resminya ada 3314 benda yang terbang dari atas langit, beberapa meter dari air, bahkan di dalam air. Dan keseluruhannya hanya mengarah ke 1 target, dirinya sendiri.

Ia sudah menduga akan terjadi hal seperti ini. Kongou tentu tidak bisa menahan kesemua serangan ini. Ia segera melompat ke atas kapal. 4 roket utama segera menyembur menghempaskan sebuah karang. Kapal itu segera kabur dari sama dengan terus menembakan meriam foton.

Satu per satu benda sepanjang 8 meter dengan tenaga roket meledak tersambar meriam foton dan rudal taktis Kongou. Namun, itu tidaklah cukup untuk mengurangi jumlah ribuan menjadi hanya ratusan.

Menyadari hal itu, Kongou segera menghentikan kapalnya. Laut mulai terbelah luas dan bagian bawah kapal terpisah menampakan beberapa cincin dan 3 pod. Tak lama setelah itu, aliran listrik ungu semakin kuat dan meriam supergraviton ditembakan ke langit. Roket di haluan segera mengarahkan kapal untuk menebas ratusan- bahkan ribuan benda yang ada di langit dengan meriam tersebut. Kemudian kembang api segera terlihat sangat indah.

Kongou kembali ke posisi semula kemudian kabur. Namun ia tak secepat itu. Ratusan rudal baik diatas maupun dibawah air yang lolos dari terkaman Kongou mulai menyerangnya dari berbagai sisi. _Klein field_ dan _wave armour_ segera menyala ungu benderang melingkupi seluruh kapal diwarnai berbagai ledakan. Walau tak ada hulu ledak korosif diantara rudal-rudal itu, namun karena saking banyaknya yang lolos, kecepatan pemrosesannya barang tentu makin berkurang.

"Kau… binatang!" geram Kongou yang mati-matian melindungi kapalnya.

Tak hanya itu, ia mendeteksi ada sebuah benda raksasa dari lautan. Benda itu datang ke arahnya. Tidak lain tidak bukan ini adalah kapal

Ini bukan situasi yang ia harapkan.

Dari sana, deburan air terlihat terlebih dahulu. Baru kemudian anjungan terlihat samar berwarna biru. Benda itu menembakan meriam foton beraura hijau demi menambah serangan.

Mari kita ke sana, benda ini benar-benar raksasa dengan panjang 460 meter dan lebar 70 meter di bagian batas air. Kapal itu bercat biru dengan tribal hijau terang. Ia jauh mirip kapal tanker dibanding kapal perang manapun dengan anjungan di bagian paling belakang, lambung super _bohay_ , dan bagian depan anjungan yang mulus. Meriamnya juga hanya 4, paling depan (yang sedang menembak), kanan-kiri anjungan, dan belakang sendiri, itupun ukurannya kecil.

Namun, yang membuatnya tak masuk akal adalah: Kecepatan kapal ini saat ini adalah 100 knot. Kongou pun yang 2 kali lebih kecil dan lebih _streamline_ darinya tak pernah lebih dari 80 knot. Gelombang air yang terbentuk sangatlah besar hingga 4 meter, menghempas apapun yang mengenainya. Dan kapal dengan bentuk yang tak sedap dipandang sebagai kapal perang ini barusan menembakan ribuan rudal tanpa ampun.

Seorang gadis bergaun putih tadi berdiri santai dengan tangan menyangga pegangan balkon lantai 4 anjungan. Lingkaran hijau berputar dengan ia ditengahnya. Sebuah hologram berbentuk kotak kecil muncul tepat di depan mata kirinya.

" _Database type 10001110, Guiding 10, Base 111 Altittudo 1, Trajectory 0, Count 11, Target 110."_

Aliran energi hijau terlihat dari anjungan menyusuri lantai dek depan kapal. Aliran energi tersebut berhenti di suatu tempat dan membentuk tabel kubus berukuran 1x1 meter yang terbagi 4. Dari sana tiap kolom terbuka lantai deknya. Tak lama 4 buah rudal meluncur bersamaan ke angkasa.

Lima kilometer meluncur dengan lintasan parabola, 4 buah rudal yang membawa hulu ledak korosif itu kemudian menukik dan masuk ke dalam air dan meluncur lewat sana. Beberapa torpedo roket dari Kongou memprioritaskan kemungkinan bahaya terbesar dengan datang mencegatnya. Lumayan berhasil, 2 gilingan muncul seketika. Namun, 2 ruda- sekarang menjadi torpedo benar-benar gagal dicegat.

Akhirnya, 2 torpedo tersebut menabrak bagian belakang Kongou tepat di 4 roket utama diantara ribuan ledakan. Gilingan merah segera membabat habis bagian bagian tersebut dan meledak. Kongou yang menahan ribuan rudal tersebut baru menyadari bila keempat pendorong utamanya telah hancur.

"Sialan kau Mirai!"

Ia sudah kehilangan tenaga untuk bergerak. Hanya lapisan pelindung saja yang masih bisa diandalkan, tertutup seluruhnya oleh ledakan demi ledakan. Kecepatannya berkurang dengan sangat drastis.

Namun, kapal raksasa itu terus mempertahankan kecepatan ke arah sisi kanan Kongou. Kongou yang mengetahui hal itu memperkuat _wave armor_ sisi kanan kapal. Meriamnya menembakan sinar foton, mencoba menghentikan kapal itu. Namun, _wave armor_ kapal itu sangatlah kuat.

Tebak apa yang terjadi.

" _The f*ck!"_

Energi sebesar 689,6 juta joule menubruk Kongou dengan sangat hebat. Saking hebatnya, percikan bunga api dan listrik terlihat sangat megah dan dentumannya benar-benar membinasakan dan pohon pulau di sekitarnya langsung tercabut dari akar. Gelombangnya juga bagaikan tsunami, meninggi hingga 16 meter dan menyapu pulau. Tak mampu menahan momentun, Kongou langsung terdorong dengan sangat cepat hingga mereka berdua menabrak pulau karang hingga Kongou kandas dan sebagian pulau karang itu hancur. Asap dan debu pekat segera menutupi seluruh kapal Kongou. Longsoran pulau karang juga menutupi sebagian kapal.

Ini jauh lebih hebat dibanding saat Musashi menabrak Yamato pada versi anime

Tanpa bergerak mundur, kapal raksasa itu langsung berputar di tempat hingga sejajar dengan Kongou dan kapal itu bergerak ke samping kembali menubruk Kongou yang sudah tidak berdaya.

Mari kita lihat ke kapal Kongou. _Mental model_ itu tampak bergerak sempoyongan mengusir bebatuan longsor yang menutupi jalannya. Di saat itu, debu perlahan menghilang, samar-samar terlihat seorang siluet wanita dengan gaunnya berjalan dengan gaya yang siap bertarung.

Kongou mulai tertawa, makin lama makin keras dengan campuran air muka yang tak beraturan. Nadanya seolah-olah ia mendapatkan _cheat_ setelah babak belur. Gadis itu berhenti 10 meter di depannya. Tangannya yang terbungkus sarung tangan panjang putih mengepal.

"Bila anda merasa kurang, tak perlu khawatir. Masih ada satu juta dua ratus sembilan ribu tujuh ratus empat puluh dua buah _Universal Projectile_ siap tembak. Jauh lebih banyak dari yang pernah anda tembak seumur hidup"

"Mungkin engkau menang dalam pertandingan kapal. Namun, selamat datang di pertarungan jalanan," ucap Kongou yang diikuti tertawa kecil.

Ia tiba-tiba melakukan akselerasi ke arahnya. Tangannya mengeluarkan pedang raksasa berbentuk tribal ungu sepanjang 5 meter. Dari ayunannya, serangan itu datang dari atas.

Namun, tebasan itu ditahan dengat ringan dengan lengan kanannya. 2 benda yang beradu tersebut menimbulkan gelombang kejut yang membuyarkan seluruh debu dan asap.

Kongou terkejut, dari tebasannya yang amat kuat, ia sama sekali tidak merasakan kekuatan dari Kongou.

"Pasal 1 ayat 2 Tsu Zu, kenali lawanmu, kenali diri anda sendiri," ucap gadis itu.

Pedang itu langsung dibuangnya ke arah lain. Kongou langsung membuat gerakan tebasan berputar dan menghunuskannya. Gadis itu dengan sangat mudah melompat dan menghindari hunusannya. Ia langsung berbalik arah dan mencoba menebas pedangnya mendatar. Sekali lagi, tangannya menahan itu dengan sangat mudah. Belum selesai, tangan kirinya langsung mengacung dan membentuk pedang raksasa yang langsung terhunus ke arahnya layaknya _hidden blade_. Gadis itu segera melepaskan tahanan pedang kanan dan berguling beberapa kali di tanah.

Kongou menyadari bila ia berguling di tanah, tebasan dari atas tidaklah kena. Maka, ia langsung mengayunkannya mendatar dengan amat rendah. Tak disangka, ia melakukan salto belakang dari posisi tidur dan ia bisa berdiri dengan selamat.

"MEREPOTKAN SAJA!"

Kongou mulai tak tahan. Nadanya yang semula tenang dan garang kini menunjukan ketakutan dan panik. Ia langsung mengayunkan 2 pedang raksasanya ke arahnya secara membabi-buta. Pedang terbentuk tak tentu arah merusak keindahan kapalnya. Mirai masih tampak menari dengan indah menghindari tebasan dan tusukan dan menangkis dengan tangannya. Kelincahannya bahkan berbanding terbalik dengan pakaian gaunnya yang besar.

Di suatu saat, berpijak pada bunga karang dari pedang Kongou, ia langsung melompat ke udara untuk memperkecil jarak. Kongou langsung menembakan beberapa pedang yang lebih kecil ke arahnya. Manuvernya berhasil menangkap pedang yang paling depan dan digunakan sebagai perisai. Saat mendarat, Mirai berputar melontarkan pedang kecil itu dan berhasil ditahan _wave armor_ Kongou

Kongou yang melihat ia lengah dan posisi amat dekat, segera berakselerasi dan menghunuskan 2 pedang 5 meternya ke arahnya. Mirai memanfaatkan kondisi tersebut dengan membuka celah diantara pedang. Tangannya yang berpegangan di kedua pedang menarik tubuhnya ke arah Kongou. Kaki yang bersepatu hak putih menjadi tumpuan serangan Mirai.

Kongou tak tinggal diam dalam sepersekian detik itu. Perutnya membentuk pedang lagi yang akan menghunus selangkangannya. Dengan jarak 2 meter lagi, kakinya melipat mencoba berpijakan pada pedang ketiga yang makin mendekatinya, saat berpijakan pada bagian sisi atas, ia segera melompat ke depan dengan tumpuan itu dari posisi tidur di udara. Berguling-guling di udara dan kakinya kembali dihunuskan, tepat di kepala dan dada Kongou

'DUAKK!'

Tendangan yang sangat keras itu cukup untuk membuat Kongou terlontar beberapa meter melepaskan pedangnya yang bergerak berlawanan. Asapnya juga dapat telihat dengan jelas. Ia baru berhenti setelah menubruk kubah meriam utama

"Giliran saya. Nomor Empat," ucap Mirai dan berjalan mendekatinya.

Kedua sarung tangan putihnya bersinar agak terang. Pergerakannya meninggalkan jejak aura putih dari sarung tangan. Tanpa pikir panjang, ia meninjunya tepat dari depan. Hindaran dari Kongou membuat pukulannya meleset mengenai kubah meriamnya dan langsung hancur dan remuk akibat sangat kuat. Jejak putih gerakan pukulannya dapan terlihat dengan jelas.

Kongou membentuk pedang ukuran 2 meter dan ditebaskan ke Mirai. Ia cukup meninju pedangnya dan langsung hancur. Butiran kaca ungu terbang sangat kencang dan berkilauan. Jelas saja itu membuat Kongou panik dan kocar-kacir.

Mirai mulai mempercepat langkahnya. Lingkaran hijau kembali muncul berputar mengelilingi tubuhnya. Ia menghunuskan berbagai tinjunya. Kongou segera mati-matian melindungi dirinya dengan menangkis dengan pedang bentukannya. Semuanya hancur tak bersisa. Jejak putih pergerakan pukulannya sangat indah. Tetapi, Mirai terlihat amat tenang seolah tak mengeluarkan tenaga sedikitpun.

Ia makin memperpendek jarak sebab Kongou makin kewalahan. tiba-tiba ia menarik kepalan tangannya dengan maksimal. Cahaya putih makin terang. Kongou yang tahu itu segera membentuk pedang 1 meter. Sejurus kemudian, tahu-tahu sudah terlihat jejak putih.

'JDDEEEERRRR!'

Suara guntur terdengar amat keras. _Wave armor_ Kongou otomatis terbentuk melindunginya. Namun, dalam seperjuta detik armor itu langsung hancur dan pukulan super masih berlanjut ke Kongou. Pukulan itu sungguh cepat dan tidak memberikan Kongou kesempatan untuk bereaksi. Ia langsung terlontar dengan kecepatan tinggi. Ia baru terhenti setelah menabrak sebuah piringan biru selebar 3 meter dengan sangat keras. Tiba-tiba, semburan listrik dan cahaya berwarna merah menyembur lurus ke arah langit dari piringan itu, dan tentu saja Kongou yang menempel di sana, mengejang seperti di kursi listrik.

"GYYYAAHAHAYAAAAA!"

Benda tersebut yang ada di anjungan sebelah kiri kapal Mirai tepat di bekas meriam kecil kirinya menciptakan dengingan panjang. Aliran listrik merah menyelimutinya. Matanya terbelalak amat lebar dengan pupil mengecil, begitu juga degan mulutnya. Tubuhnya juga kejang-kejang tak kalah hebat. Pedangnya makin tergenggam dengan erat.

"Kongou, perlu anda ketahui. Anda sedang ada di bagian pod pemerkuat radiasi di meriam _gravity-shock_ sebelah kiri."

Kongou ingin menjawab, namun sengatan listrik ini sungguh luar biasa hebat sampai merasuk dalam _union core_ -nya. Perlahan, akal sehatnya mulai buyar, pandangannya makin menghitam, dan tribal di kapalnya mulai meredup. Badannya juga makin lemas menahan rasa sakit kejutan. Namun, mulutnya tak berhenti mengeluarkan suara untuk meredam rasa sakitnya walau makin lama juga makin mengecil

"Cukup."

Cahaya langsung mengecil dan menghilang. Pod pemerkuat itu terlihat berasap dengan beberapa kilat listrik statis yang dapat terlihat. Begitu juga dengan orang di tengahnya yang bagai semut diatas tungku kompor. Ia terlihat sangat berasap hitam. Matanya tak berhenti-hentinya membelalak dengan pupil mengecil dan seluruh tubuh kaku. Perlahan tubuhnya melemas dengan wajah yang tak memiliki jiwa. Ia lalu melepaskan pedangnya dan perlahan jatuh tersungkur dari piringan yang melayang di ketinggian 20 meter tersebut.

Namun, sebelum ia benar-benar jatuh ke dek kapalnya yang tepat menempel dengan kapal Mirai, gadis bergaun putih yang berada di dek kapal Kongou tersebut menangkap pedangnya, melakukan sedikit gerakan memutar dan menusukan tepat di perut Kongou yang mau jatuh. Pedang itu hingga menancap di kapalnya sendiri. Kongou yang sudah tersungkur lemas, tak berdaya ketika perutnya dipaku ke lambung kiri Mirai dengan kaki tinggal 50 cm lagi untuk menapak dek kapalnya sendiri.

"Bisa bicara?"

Ia dengan patah-patah menaruh kedua tangannya di pedangnya sendiri. Tenaganya masih sangat lemah untuk mencabut pedang di perutnya. Tubuhnya sudah membungkuk ke depan

Tiba-tiba, gadis itu langsung mencekik lehernya dan menghempaskannya ke belakang dengan keras. Tangan kanan yang memegang lehernya meremasnya dengan kuat. Seketika matanya memejam erat dan tubuhnya meronta. Kongou menaruh kedua tangannya di lehernya, mencoba melepas tangannya. Lingkaran hijau berduyun-duyun muncul hingga menutupi mereka.

" _Malware Injection. Code 110100. Host 101. Type 10, Protocol 0. Target 1101, 110. Inject_!"

Seketika aliran listrik hijau muncul di tangan kanannya, merambat hingga melingkupi tubuh Kongou.

"GYAAAAAA!"

Sekali lagi, ia berteriak sangat kencang dengan mata terbelalak das pupil mengecil. Kini, rasanya jauh lebih menyakitkan. Beberapa hologram hijau menampilkan gulungan data yang amat banyak. Data yang bergerak ke atas tersebut semuanya langsung berhenti pada sebuah titik.

"Bila anda tahu usaha anda akan sepercuma ini, anda tak akan pernah merasakan rasa sakit seperti ini," kata Mirai.

Sedikit jeda. Kemudian ia melanjutkan

" _Code 09302001. Confirm. Code 08122001. Confirm. Primary System Reset_ _started_!"

Aliran listrik kembali menyerang dan makin kuat. Pupil mata Kongou semakin ke atas. Suaranya yang mengeras semakin lama semakin melemah dan berubah menjadi suara robot hingga menghilang. Tribal ungu yang menyala sangat kuat langsung menghilang dan karang pedang ungu meluruh menjadi nanomaterial, kecuali yang menancap di tubuhnya. Matanya langsung melemah dan benar-benar menutup mata. Tangannya juga langsung menjutai.

Tamatlah sudah riwayatnya. Kongou tewas di tangan Mirai. Tanpa perlawanan yang berarti, ia berhasil mengakses superkomputer Kongou dan mereset seluruh sistemnya dari awal. 180° berbeda apa yang terjadi saat ia melawan I-401, dimana Ars Nova-nya jauh lebih kuat namun dimenangkan oleh pengkhianat. Kini, tinggal menunggu reaktor thanatonium meluruh dan menghilang dan membiarkannya ia tenggelam.

Tidak, Mirai tidak mengharapkan hal itu.

" _BIOS, File 1010110011100000111001, Supercomputer Type 1001101, Reactor 110, CPU 110110010001101, GPU 101010101, Engine 11111, Control 110110001. Adaption of system are successfully. Instal_!"

Perlahan tapi pasti, bar loading muncul dan beberapa jendela hologram kembali tampil. Lautan langsung terbelah sangat luas. Sedikit demi sedikit kapal mulai meluruh menjadi nanomaterial dan kapal sepanjang 220 meter itu benar-benar menjadi pasir. Hanya menyisakan pijakan dari untuk Mirai sendiri.

Nanomaterial kembali membentuk sebuah benda di samping kapal Mirai. Makin lama makin terlihat bahwa itu adalah lambung kapal baru dengan bentuk yang sedikit berubah. Tiap detailnya juga terbentuk. Lambungnya lebih mulus. Haluan _bulbows_ , Tambahan kubah sonar, dan yang paling mencolok adalah roket pendorongnya yang seharusnya tertanam di lambung justru keempatnya dijadikan 1 di sebuah gondola dan dapat berputar. _Superstructure_ -nya dan persenjataaan mulai terbentuk. Tiap _casemate_ gun di pinggir bawah kapal diganti tabung torpedo supersonik dari teknologi Lutjens yang setiap _casemate_ berjumlah 3 tabung. Meriam udara baik yang besar maupun kecil berubah jadi lebih tampak modern. Bentuk keempat meriam utama juga berubah menjadi seperti Scharnhorst dengan kaliber menjadi 12" dan panjang bertambah. Dek pesawat juga makin melebar dan beraspal hitam.

 _Superstructure_ juga berubah menjadi sangat radikal, yang tadinya seperti pagoda khas kapal jepang, sekarang kubistis persis seperti kapal perusak AEGIS Kongou yang modern lengkap dengan radar dan tiangnya yang sangat tinggi. Warna keseluruhannya juga berubah menjadi abu-abu gelap. Tribal ungu kembali menyala di sekujur Kongou, namun motifnya telah berubah Drastis. Tak hanya tribal ungu, tribal hijau menyala di atas semua kubah meriam utamanya. Tribalnya persis seperti tribal di atas kubah meriam 8" Mirai.

Dari sisi _mental model_ sendiri. Ia diselimuti taburan cahaya putih. Perlahan, taburan putih itu perlahan menghilang membentuk gaun malam tanpa lengan yang elegan dengan warna ungu gelapnya. Rambutnya yang tadinya berkuncir 2 berubah menjadi ikat samping yang unik. Setelah selesai, ia masih lemas seolah tanpa nyawa. Memang, ia sedang diinstal ulang keseluruhan sistemnya.

Seluruh bar loading selesai. Seluruh gulungan data juga berhenti.

" _New operating system instaled succesfully_."

Ia melepaskan cekikannya dan segera menarik pedang Kongou. Ia langsung bereaksi dengan mendarat dengan posisi kuda-kuda dan tangan meninju bumi di dek kapal yang baru. Kepalanya menunduk dalam-dalam.

"Selamat datang kembali di _fleet of fog_ , Kongou. Kedatangan anda kembali saya sambut dengan baik."

Ia lalu menggerakan pedang di samping kanan lalu kiri Kongou. Awan raksasa terbentuk di langit menutupi matahari seperti akan badai. Sementara itu, cahaya mereka berdua makin terang. Mirai lalu mengatakan beberapa kalimat dalam bahasa Proto-Indo-Melayu

" _Wahai kesatria Arthur_

 _Yang dilahirkan oleh samudera_

 _Burung yang ada di angkasa_

 _Dalam sumpah ini_

 _Jadilah pengikut setiaku_

 _Aku adalah raja, engkau adalah kesatria_

 _Darahku adalah darahmu_

 _Jiwaku adalah jiwamu_

 _Sama rasa, sama sakit_

 _Sungguh, seluruh langit dan lautan bersaksi_."

Cahaya itu langsung menyembur ke langit menembus awan. Melepaskan aurora raksasa yang sangat indah. Tak lama, cahaya itu menghilang. Awan itu segera menghilang, lautan kembali menyatu menghempas pulau karang hingga hancur.

Mirai membuka matanya perlahan. Pedang itu ditaruh di atas kedua telapak tangannya. Ia juga melakukan kuda-kuda dan menyodorkan pedang ini kepadanya.

"Terimalah pedang ini, wahai kesatria."

Kongou segera mengangkat kepalanya perlahan. Wajahnya berubah makin dingin dengan mata tajam dan aura yang mengerikan. Mulutnya juga tanpa ekspresi. Matanya seolah tak ada ampun baginya.

"Atas nama sumpah _fog_ ," ucap Kongou dengan nada mengintimidasi.

* * *

 **Fact and Trivia**

(Note : mengandung link penting. Bila tidak bisa diblok untuk dikopi. ganti yang dipertebal " **www.** fanfiction..." menjadi " _ **m.**_ fanfiction..." tanpa tanda petik dan spasi)

\- Link Blueprint keempat kapal Prototype Improvisasi beserta Nagara dan Yamato sebagai perbandingan : **goo(titik)gl/Knt7F6** (Beware gambar 2.13 MB)

\- Bonus Blueprint Kongou Improvisasi : **goo(titik)gl/b6BFmk**

\- Kongou Improvisasi (Bawah hull versi battleship atas superstructure versi destroyer) sebenarnya saya tujukan untuk fanfic Kancolle.

\- Turret utama Kongou Improvisasi hampir dengan Scharnhorst dan Graf Spee (2 meriam pendek + 1 meriam panjang). Hanya kalibernya punya Kongou 12" (305mm) dan lebih panjang.

\- Bila sulit dibayangkan, _Mental model_ Kongou Improvisasi persis seperti Kongou di Arpeggio: DC saat menyerang Hiei.

\- Kata "Nomor empat" pada saat sebelum Mirai giliran menyerang dengan pukulan ala Saitama bisa berarti "mati"

\- Ekranoplan adalah kendaraan seperti pesawat terbang rendah dengan memanfaatkan _ground effect_ agar bisa terbang namun sangat rendah

\- HB = Hotel Bravo = Huge Bunker (Bunker Besar)

* * *

Sekian dulu. Besok saya akan melanjutkan garis besar cerita dari sudut pandang Ra. Dan melanjutkan apa yang terjadi pada Kirima. Selamat menikmati Natal 2016


End file.
